Super United Heroes: Rise of Apocalypse
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Expanding the universe in Super United Heroes. Join Sonic the Hedgehog in an all-new adventure as he and his team, the Freedom Fighters, join forces with the X-Men to stop the immortal mutant supervillain known as Apocalypse from completing an ancient prophecy that'll bring forth the devastating Age of Apocalypse onto their united world.
1. Intro to SUH

**Welcome to Super United Heroes**

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

What is Super United Heroes?

Serving as a continuation from United Heroes Adventures, Super United Heroes is the third series in the United Heroes franchise. The goal of this new series is simply explore more of this merged universe by using characters that have been underutilized in UHA like the X-Men, Freedom Fighters, Team JNPR, etc. In the original UH and UHA, Spider-Man was the "lead" character. This time, Sonic the Hedgehog will be the new lead character (at least for the first three arcs) while Spider-Man will be reduced to a supporting character that shows up every once and a while to help out.

**Main Setting: Mobiant Earth**

Ever since the storyline _Exo War_, the universes of Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY were merged into a new universe. The main cast lives in a new planet called Mobiant Earth, the merged world of Earth, Mobius, and Remnant with familiar and unfamiliar challenges. Some locales like Green Hill Zone stayed the same while others were either destroyed, relocated, or merged together like New Vale City, the fusion of New York City from _Marvel_, Station Square from _Sonic_, and Vale from _RWBY_.

Continents of Mobiant Earth

\- North Amerius

\- Antarctic

\- Europe

\- Australia

\- Efrika

\- South Amerius

\- Midesta

\- Tralius

\- Yurashia

**The Main Characters**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Age: 18

Occupation: Adventurer

Group Affiliation: Freedom Fighters

Original Universe: Mobius Dimension

Description: The world's fastest hedgehog. He can be impulsive and impatient, but he is driven by kindness and a strong sense of justice. He protects the planet from threats like the nefarious Dr. Eggman with his signature speed. And when that isn't enough, he relies on his friends in the Freedom Fighters. Now he joins the battle against his newest adversary, Apocalypse.

**Charles Xavier**

Age: N/A

Occupation: Professor, headmaster, adventurer, mutant leader, mutant rights activist, geneticist

Group Affiliation: Xavier Institute, X-Men

Original Universe: Earth Prime

Description: Founder of the Xavier Institute and the X-Men. Xavier is a mutant that was born with the strongest telepathic abilities in the world. Though paralyzed to the legs, he still strives to promote peace and equality between humans and mutants.

**Peter Parker (The Amazing Spider-Man)**

Age: 20

Costume: Spider-Armor Mk. IV

Weapon: Web Wispon (Web-Shooters powered by the Wisps. Grants him "Color Webbing")

Semblance: Hyper-Sense – Enhances his natural abilities to hyper-fast levels that allows him to perform seamless counters and lightning-fast attacks in a short time.

Occupation: College student, adventurer, freelance photographer, research assistant

Group Affiliation: Avengers, Horizon Labs, Daily Bugle, Empire State University, Receptacle of The Other

Original Universe: Earth Prime

Description: The amazing web-slinging superhero that fights crime with his spectacular abilities. Despite being annoyingly cocky with his constant quips, Spider-Man is friendly and a kind-hearted superhero that wants to help everyone. Nearly six years after wearing the mask, he has grown to a fine young man balancing his college life and his hero life with a stable relationship with his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. Perhaps he has grown confidence enough to take the next step of that relationship.

**Ruby Rose**

Age: 18

Costume: Volume 7 outfit

Weapon: Crescent Wispon (A morphing gun/scythe modeled after the Crescent Rose but utilizes the power of the Wisps)

Semblance: Petal Burst – move at inhuman speeds that often leave trails of rose petals in her wake

Occupation: Huntress, adventurer

Group Affiliation: Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, Avengers

Original Universe: Remnant Dimension

Description: The scarlet avenger and speedy leader of Team RWBY, consisting of herself, the ice heiress Weiss Schnee, cat Faunus Blake Belladonna, and blond brawler Yang Xiao Long. After spending four years at Beacon Academy, Ruby finally graduates to an official Huntress. Now an Avenger and a Huntress, she is living the dream helping the innocent and protecting the people she loves, and vows to become a better hero than both Sonic and Spider-Man.

**Freedom Fighters**

Description: Inspired by the heroic efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog, a freedom fighting group came together to oppose Dr. Eggman's tyrannical rule over their planet. Led by Princess Sally Acorn, they continue to be a beacon of hope for their planet as they travel the world and challenge Eggman's evil and other villains wherever they appear.

Members:

Sonic the Hedgehog – fastest thing alive and de-facto leader

Sally Acorn - Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. Tactician and leader of the FF. Wielder of Ring-Blades.

Miles "Tails" Prower – A kind, twin-tailed fox kit and best friend of Sonic. He can spin his tails to fly through the air, and his engineering talent helps his team on their adventures.

Amy Rose – the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. A hedgehog who is a real go-getter and lights up the room when she's around. She's quite strong-minded, and won't hesitate at taking on evil with her trusty hammer.

Rotor the Walrus - the muscular informant that provides data and technological assistance when his team needs it.

Antoine D' Coolette – an English/French-speaking coyote. A skilled swordsman that is easily frightened. Married to Bunnie Rabbot.

Bunnie Rabbot - a rabbit that was partially roboticized to survive after Eggman's initial invasion on Mobotropolis. A cyborg with a fiery, yet good-natured personality that wants to help people. Wife of Antoine D'Coolette.

Cream the Rabbit – The youngest member of the team with a gentle soul. Best friends with Cheese the Chao.

Big the Cat – A very strong fisherman that is best friends with an ordinary frog named Froggy. Can be a bit absent-minded and is non-agressive.

Nicole the Holo-Lynx – the sentient A.I. member of the Freedom Fighters. Can project herself as a holographic lynx when a ring is attached to her handheld.

**X-Men**

Description: The best and brightest of Xavier's students are famously known as the superhero team that protects both humans and mutants alike from villainous forces. Whether it's against evil mutants or mutant-hunting robots, the X-Men will always answer the call to protect their home. Upon learning of Apocalypse's return, they team-up with the Freedom Fighters to defeat him.

Members:

Cyclops - X-Men leader. Strong point of view. Has the mutant power to fire lasers from his visor.

Wolverine – Adamantium-clawed X-Man. The best there is.

Colossus – Skin of steel. Heart of gold.

Nightcrawler – Teleporting mutant. Swashbuckling adventurer.

Psylocke – Telepathic ninja. Reading your mind right now.

Beast – Bounding blue biologist. Uses big words.

Storm – Meteorological mutant. No fair weather friend.

Shadowcat – Phasing mutant. Has a pet dragon. Spider-Man's ex-girlfriend.

Ice Man – An omega-class ice mutant. Loves making ice puns.

Rogue – Power-absorbing mutant. Fun-loving hero.

Jean Grey (Phoenix) – the all-powerful psychic host of the Phoenix Force. Don't get on her bad side.

**Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

Age: N/A

Occupation: Scientist, Conqueror

Group Affiliation: Eggman Empire

Original Universe: Mobius Dimension

Description: A self-proclaimed evil scientist and mechanical genius with an IQ of 300. He never gives up on his plans to take over the world. His latest scheme involves collecting Celestial technology but was interrupted with the reawakening of Apocalypse. What is his role? Will he be friend or foe?

**En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse)**

Age: Over 5,000 years old

Costume: X-Men Legends 2 design

Occupation: Leader, warlord, conqueror

Group Affiliation: Horsemen of Apocalypse

Original Universe: Earth Prime

Description: An all-powerful mutant who claims to be the first of his kind. As one of the X-Men's most dangerous enemies, En Sabah Nur was born nearly 5,000 years ago in the Valley of the Kings. He was born with gray skin and blue lines running across his mouth inspiring fear even as a child. Apocalypse's original body was immortal, however with the use of Celestial technology, he can enter a state of suspended animation to recover from any wounds. He has superhuman physical abilities, psionic powers and an incredible intellect. Apocalypse also has control over his own molecular structure which allows his body to biomorph as he pleases. After his recent defeat at the hands of the X-Men, he reawakens to complete an ancient prophecy and fulfill his destiny to bring forth the Age of Apocalypse over the planet.

**BGM End**


	2. Prologue: The Coming Apocalypse

_Prologue: The Coming Apocalypse_

**Giza, Egyptia**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-3 Black Noises**

Mobiant Earth. That is the name its inhabitants have been calling their new planet after a mysterious Convergence merged three universes into an all-new, all-different universe. A world that takes many aspects from its respective fusees from cities to zones. From villains bent on conquest to heroes saving the day. It's been years since worlds collided and peace has reign over the planet. That is, until a familiar menace makes his reappearance.

Inside a large pyramid, located in the vast desert of Giza, two menacing foes are seen exploring its ancient interior. One of the foes is a metallic blue hedgehog, looking around his surroundings searching for something important. He walks side-by-side with his master. An egg-shaped scientist with a mustache riding a mech vehicle on legs as he uses his headlights to carefully traverse through the pyramid while he's also looking for something important.

"Keep a lookout, Metal Sonic. If I am right, we should be approaching the entrance point really soon." He said to his robotic creation, Metal Sonic. The man with the master plan is the nefarious villain known as Dr. Eggman and he has been on a search of great importance that'll finally give him the means to conquer the world, bringing him into the inner chasms of this particular pyramid.

The duo stops in their tracks when they approached a wall covered with ancient hieroglyphs and two Egyptian statues standing idly on its side. Eggman looks down at his on-board radar as it scans the wall and informs him of a room hidden behind the wall. The sinister doctor smiles as he says, "Ah ha. This must be it. The hidden entrance that'll lead us into the Vault of the Ages, where behind it lies an ancient vessel that'll be my key to world domination."

Eggman presses a button on his Eggwalker, replacing the headlights with drills made of Adamantium that are strong enough to pierce through the wall and drill a large hole in it for him and Metal Sonic to walk through. As they walk into the hidden room, they quickly spot an immense alien ship seemingly left abandoned inside the Vault that left Eggman speechless.

"Oh ho. It would seem my research was correct and the rumors are true. Here lies the ancient alien ship that crashed onto the planet several millennia ago. A _marvel_ of a space vessel crafted by the Celestials using the most advanced technology in the universe. And it'll be mine, as soon as I find the entrance." Eggman stated.

Metal Sonic beeps with computer noises as he reels back his right fist, intending to punch a hole into the ship. "No need to use force, Metal Sonic. I already have the key that'll open the lock." Eggman ordered his enforcer to put down the fist and smiles as he takes out the white Chaos Emerald that he secured a while ago from the glove compartment of his mech.

"My research suggest a Chaos Emerald should have the power to open this Celestial spacecraft." Eggman claimed.

The Chaos Emerald in his hand radiates its mystical glow in front of the Celestial ship. And almost as if they're communicating with each other, the emerald commands the ship to materialize an opening into the ship for the villainous duo to walk through. Once inside the massive alien ship, Eggman is immediately struck with awe as he marvels over the highly advanced technology this ship was created from.

"I'm as giddy as a school girl. Look at this tech! It's amazing! Spectacular even! Sensational! I cannot WAIT to steal it all!" Eggman happily expressed himself.

Metal Sonic stops on his tracks and immediately looks at the walls when his sensors warn him of the security system activating. Celestial-based turrets fire on the villains from the walls to the ceilings and to the ground. "If I live long enough to steal it!" The scared Eggman exclaimed. His robotic enforcer quickly hovers in front of his master as he activates his impenetrable black shield to protect the both of them from the onslaught of laserfire, which slowly cracks his shield.

While his minion is shielding him from harm, Eggman is frantically interacting with his on-board computer. "Shield me for a few more seconds, Metal! I'm almost done charging the EMP with the Chaos Emerald! Activating it NOW!" He exclaims, hammering his fist on the button that unleashes a powerful EMP using chaos energy.

The shockwave spreads throughout the ship, disabling its security weapons before they could've obliterated Metal's shield. But the EMP did shut down Metal Sonic for a quick moment until Eggman reactivated him immediately right after. "Whew! That was a little too close. A second too late and the ship would've awakened Apocalypse, and I do NOT want to deal with him right now!" He states as the villains approach the nearest computer system. "It is stated Apocalypse is the first mutant in history and the one who originally uncovered this Celestial ship over 5,000 years ago and used its technology to boost his already terrifying power. If he can utilize space god tech to help his crazy ambitions, then why can't I?" He asked a rhetorical question.

Once they stood before the computer, Eggman hops off his mech to interact with the alien terminal. "Let me check if the ancient mutant is still in his slumber. How do I work this thing?" It took some guess work for Eggman to understand the computer as he presses a button that display a holo-feed of an intimidating grey-skin mutant outfitted with Celestial-based armor sleeping in a technological capsule in the bottom floor of the ship. "Oh ho ho. Just as I hoped. He's still in stasis in the rejuvenation chamber. Continue sleeping like the eternal baby you are, Apocalypse, while I help myself into downloading the specs of all of your Celestial-based technology." He mocked.

The mad doctor installs a device into the alien computer to download Apocalypse's database on everything related to the Celestials and their technology. After a little while, the device successfully downloaded the data as Eggman ejects the device. "There. Time to skedaddle." He said to Metal.

The robot enforcer beeps strange noises that makes his master guess what he's saying. "If you're suggesting we steal this ship, that's a big NO!" Eggman retorted, glaring at his minion. "It's like I just said, I do NOT want to risk waking up Apocalypse. It'll be hell on earth if he wakes up. Sure, heroes like the X-Men had bested him multiple times in the past, but eventually everyone's luck runs out. I fear if he awakens again, then no one will be able to stop him. Let's get outta here before the security system reactivates, then we'll _really _be in trouble." He stated.

The mad doctor hops back onto his Eggwalker with the stolen data and walks out of the ship with Metal Sonic by his side. Unbeknownst to him, the Chaos Emerald in Eggman's possession continues to ominously glow in the glove compartment ever since he used it to activate the EMP to shut down the ship's security. That same shockwave was so strong that it reached the rejuvenation chamber and disabled everything inside it, including the capsule where Apocalypse rest. The eternal one unconsciously sense the Chaos Emerald, one of seven gems that each contain limitless energy. He has a vision of all seven emeralds coming together, radiating with the light of ultimate power that can help one rule the world. The vision disappears just as quickly as it appeared, but it did its job, as within his capsule opens the sinister red eyes of Apocalypse. And along with it, the beginning of the Age of Apocalypse.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Kept you waiting, huh? I'm back from vacation and as a late Christmas present, I am uploading multiple chapters at once. The **_**Rise of Apocalypse **_**begins with Eggman accidently awakening Apocalypse from his slumber. Since this is the first in the SUH series, I want this to be a simple story that's pretty straightforward and easy to understand. This story is obviously inspired by the X-Men brand, specifically the game "X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse". Nothing from the movies since I barely watched any of them.**

**superjoeyf721: No plans for a NiGHTS crossover and who said I chose your roster specifically?**

**Phantom Infinite: Sonic and Sally have and never will be a couple in this series. It's been long established that the Sonic characters in this series are based off their game/Post-Archie Super Genesis Wave counterparts. So just like in those continuities, Sonic's not into romance.**

**Note: This story takes place a few months after **_**Spider-Verse**_**. **

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	3. Act 1: Super United Festival

_Act 1: Super United Festival_

**New Vale City**

**BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Rise of the Icon**

It's a glorious summer day at this bright city famously known around the world as New Vale City. Lights illuminate for the heroes that live here as well as for the parade marching down the streets of Manhattan. Reporters are taking pictures of the actions while civilians marvel in awe of the parade bringing several large balloons like the Captain America balloon, Iron Man, and the amazing Spider-Man.

Everyone is too amazed by the parade that they don't notice a speedy blue blur leaping from balloon to balloon. "Aw yeah! This is happenin'!" That blue blur belonged to none other than the world's greatest speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog. He lands on the Spider-Man balloon with a cocky smirk before leaping into the air to continue his run through the festive city.

'_I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! A little ball of super energy, in an extremely handsome package! When it comes to speed, there's no one faster than me. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!' _Sonic smiles while boosting, running so fast the wind blows that almost blew away people on the sidewalks. _'I'm enjoying myself running through the festivities in one of my favorite cities in the whole wide world. New Vale City. Home to a lot of superheroes and good friends of mine. Never heard of it? Lemme give ya a little history lesson. Ya see, a few years back, some jerks caused a Convergence that merged my universe with two others. The effects are irreversible, meaning our universes are stuck like this forever. We've been living in this new world called Mobiant Earth, and I think people are finally coming to terms living in a united universe. Things are relatively the same as before. Just with exciting new additions. For better or worse.' _He jokes while bouncing off walls, climbing up a tall building and spin-jumping onto the ledge of a rooftop in Time Square. The hedgehog stands there with his arms cross, overlooking the city with a serious demeanor as he continues to narrate, _'Like for instance, last year the entire world was plunged into war against two evil doctors, Eggman and Octavius. It took a month to beat them, but the war was devastating to our homes. It's been a while since then and I say we recovered nicely from that battle. So nicely is the reason why we're celebrating today. The very first, annual summer event known as the Super United Festival! And the center of the party is happening right here in New Vale!' _He grinned.

While talking to himself, Sonic notices something pretty exciting being broadcast at Time Square. He looks at a huge screen and sees two teams of warrior students battling each other at a fighting arena. Those two teams are Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Some of those good friends Sonic mentioned before.

"Whoops! Looks like Ruby's team already made it to the finals! Better speed up!" Sonic remarks as he speeds off through the city again.

While running towards the Mystic Ruins, Sonic continues narrating, _'The Super United Festival is meant to celebrate the union of our worlds after the big war with the docs. It's like that Vytal Festival thing Remnant used to have before it got canned. It goes on all summer long with an awesome event happening one day each month. Thank Tony Stark for that. The July event is Freedom Movement Day, inspired by my team, the Freedom Fighters. We get to party. Go to concerts. And people get to watch me mop the floor with Quicksilver during the worldwide charity race. Then there's the August event, A-Day. Themed after the Avengers and on the same day as the Stark Expo, where people from around the world can show off their fancy new tech that might one day save the world. But that's not for a while. Right now, I'm interested in this month's June's event…' _He says as he arrives at the Mystic Ruins, home to Beacon Academy and currently the floating colosseum known as Amity Colosseum. _'The Huntsmen World Tournament!' _He states with a smile, staring at the floating colosseum high in the sky.

The blue blur rudely runs through a walking crowd as he climbs the school with his speedy feet. He quickly reaches the top of the academy as he spots several air buses transporting passengers to the colosseum. _'Students from every Huntsmen academy compete in a fighting event to find out who is the best Huntsmen team in the entire world. They fight in the Amity Colosseum, that floating arena over there where they put their skills and use Wisps to the ultimate test. Not a bad way to close off the school year. The perfect event before graduation, as some of my friends are currently finding out.' _The hedgehog performed one amazing jump from the roof towards the aircrafts, being a daredevil bouncing off each of them one by one until he made it to the colosseum.

**BGM End**

**BGM-One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 OST-Get the New World**

"Just made it!" Sonic smiles as he lands on the outer edge of the colosseum, above the hundreds of spectators enjoying the big fight between Teams RWBY and JNPR in the finals, as the two teams fight in a large octagonal arena surrounded by the spectators. "Aw yeah! Look at them go! They're giving it their all! Those guys definitely want to end their lives at Beacon with a big bang!" Sonic smiles, enjoying the fight from where he's standing.

Ruby Rose uses her scythe to slash down a powerful blow that was blocked by Jaune Arc's shield, sliding him back a bit as his teammate, Nora Valkyrie, lets out a loud battle cry as she lands in front of her leader and smashes the ground with her hammer that's enhanced with the Blue Cube Wisp, creating a wall of cubes that blocks Ruby from continuing her assault.

"Thanks, Nora." Jaune said.

"Anytime, J!" Nora grinned.

The hammer-wielding huntress bashes her weapon on the cube wall, repeatedly smashing out flying cubes at Ruby. The speedy huntress uses her reflexes to dodge the cubes before swiftly using her Semblance to avoid more of them. In the meantime, Jaune quickly grabs a nearby Wisp Capsule and frees the Rhythm Wisp, absorbing it into his shield. He jumps into the air and throws his enhanced shield to the ground near Ruby, as the impact fires off a sonicwave that painfully stuns the girl out of her Semblance. Nora swings her hammer at the stunned Ruby, knocking her back for a follow-up attack from her and Jaune. A glyph suddenly appears beneath Ruby to save her as she's bounced into the air before she was attacked. It was her partner, Weiss Schnee that saved her, as the heiress blasts her opponents back with an icicle barrage from another glyph, while Ruby switches to her gun and charges up a powerful fire shot using the Red Burst Wisp, firing it at Nora and Jaune and blowing them away with a fiery explosion.

"Perfect timing as always, best buddy." Ruby said to her partner.

"It's Weiss. Not best buddy." Weiss remarks with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Whatever you say, Weiss buddy." Ruby quips, causing her partner to silently shake her head in annoyance before they continue fighting their opponents.

'_Weiss might act cold and look cold, but she's a warm sweetheart and the perfect partner for Ruby. They complement each other so well.' _Sonic comments as he witnesses Ruby and Weiss's bout against Jaune and Nora._ 'Just like with Blake and Yang over there.' _He turns his attention to Blake and Yang holding their own against Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. _'Blake has the shadows and tricks while Yang brings the quips and fists. The supreme bumblebee team!' _He stated.

The hedgehog watches Ren uses the Laser Wisp to fire an energy barrage from his dual-guns at Blake, as she absorbs a Ghost Wisp and stands there allowing the lasers to phase through her invisible body. Behind her is Yang grinding on an outer rail like a rollercoaster that rides her up a slope above the arena. She jumps off nabbing a Quake Wisp in midair, absorbing it into her gauntlets as she comes down with a roaring earth-cracking punch to the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that knocks back Ren while Blake stands safe because of the Ghost Wisp's power.

"Yang!" Blake tosses a ribbon from her weapon for her partner to hold.

"A 'round and 'round!" Yang quips as she spins in place, holding onto the ribbon as Blake does the same from the other end before being swiftly thrown towards Ren and knocking him back further with a lightning-fast flying kick to the chest. She quickly follows up with her Semblance, using a shadow to slash her opponent back closer to the edge of the arena. If someone is knocked out of the arena, that person loses. And just as Yang joins her partner to finish off Ren, they were knocked away with great force by a series of powerful energy columns thanks to Pyrrha using a new trick she recently learned with her Semblance, channeling her magnetic energy into the ground for an awesome new technique.

"Sorry about that, but we'll be the ones winning the finals!" Pyrrha says, posing strong with her weapons out next to Ren as they confront the bumblebee duo.

"Don't be too sure! We're the stars of this party!" Yang smirks, posing in a powerful stance next to her partner against the duo.

Watching the intense bout from the spectator seats are the other friends of Sonic and his huntsmen pals. Like their mobian friends, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her best friend Cheese the Chao. Their other superhero friends like the Parker brothers, Peter and Kaine, secretly Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider respectively. Cindy Moon, also known as the webbed warrior Silk. The telepathic teenager, Aracely aka Hummingbird. Android hero, Penny Polendina. Former White Fang member, Ilia Amitola. Their non-powered pals, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. And some family members like Ruby and Yang's relatives, Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss' big sister, Winter Schnee, Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, and Jaune's big sister, Saphron Arc with her baby son, Adrian. All here to watch the final match of the tournament before the Beacon graduation.

"Yeah! Keep at it, you guys!" Tails happily cheers his friends on from his seat.

"Do your best!" Peter cheers as well alongside his friends.

'_Looks like the gang is all here.' _Sonic grins after spotting his friends at the seats. _'I wonder who will come out on top of this match? Team RWBY or Team JNPR? It's hard to tell. They both are pretty good. The suspense is killing me, and I'm loving it!' _He stated.

"This is the final push! Show each other what you're made of!" Sonic shouts as he enthusiastically cheers on the combatants.

Team RWBY knocks back Team JNPR, but they quickly recovered through the air and slid backwards on the ground stopping themselves. "Nora, Ren, stun them! Pyrrha and I will follow up with the finisher!" Jaune ordered his teammates.

Ren uses a Drill Wisp to power up his guns and transform them into twin jackhammers, drilling them into the ground as they cause a sizable earthquake towards Team RWBY, almost making them loose their balance. A grinning Nora then absorbs a Lightning Wisp into her body, using her Semblance to boost the electricity flowing through her and temporarily transforms her into a powerful being of pure energy. She violently slams her electrified hammer to the ground that streams a field of electricity to harshly electrocute Team RWBY, severely damaging their Auras.

Ruby does her best ignoring the pain and catches a glimpse of Jaune using his Semblance to boost himself and Pyrrha's Auras to their maximum. The swordsmen couple then absorb their own Wisp into their swords to unleash a twin energy wave that's powerful enough to carve a trench on the arena. Using her remaining Aura, Ruby wills herself out of the energy field with her Semblance and nabs the nearest Wisp Capsule holding a Hover Wisp. She absorbs it, boosting her Semblance as she transforms into a bursting stream of green petals that quickly grabs her friends before they caught by the powerful energy slash. Through Ruby, Team RWBY circles around their opponents as a multi-colored cyclone, trapping them inside the tornado as they each absorb a Wisp into their weapons. The girls hover above their opponents with their powered-up weapons aim directly at them and ready to fire the final shot.

"Final Color Strike!" Ruby aims her gun first, followed by the rest of her teammates as they fire their respective color blast that combines into a large multi-colored beam down on Team JNPR. Trapped inside a blistering tornado with nearly depleted Auras, Team JNPR stand defenseless as they take the full force of the colorful attack and was blasted out of the arena in utter defeat.

Team RWBY land victorious as they just won the first ever Huntsmen World Tournament of the Super United Festival. The crowd cheers ecstatically after witnessing such an amazing match between graduating Huntsmen teams. "ALRIGHT!" Team RWBY said simultaneously as they group together for one victorious high-five.

Their friends clap for their victory. The Wisps sprinkle colorful drops of energy over the victors. Even Team JNPR who were just beaten by them shows good sportsmanship by clapping for their victory. "Awesome job!" Sonic said from the sidelines, smiling fondly and clapping for his friends' victory as well.

In the amidst of celebrating with her team, Ruby spots the clapping hedgehog from atop of the colosseum. Sonic notice and gives her a wink with a thumbs up, with Ruby returning the favor with the same action towards her friend as the tournament comes to a close.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later…At Beacon Academy**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark."

Inside the auditorium of the school, Headmaster Ozpin calls Team CRDL onto the stage as he's hosting the graduation ceremony for the students that are graduating this year. Many people from around the world came to attend this ceremony and watch these students become official Huntsmen and Huntresses today. Even superheroes like Captain America and Sally Acorn are attending the event as special guest stars, congratulating the graduates when they step on-stage.

Glynda Goodwitch is on stage with Ozpin and the two guest stars as she holds a tablet-sized Scroll in her hand. She walks past the approaching Team CRDL, stopping in front of each person to tap on her Scroll. With each tap, her Scroll emits a beep and someone else's Scroll buzzes. Russel's Scroll is the first to buzz and checks the screen, displaying his student license as it changes it to a Huntsman license.

"Team CRDL, you have been granted your Huntsman licenses. You four are now official Huntsmen. Congratulations." Ozpin said as the audience congratulates the new Huntsmen.

The newly-promoted Huntsmen shake hands with their elders before making their way off stage, making room for four more teens to take place. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." Ozpin calls Team JNPR onto the stage next as the crowd cheers for the team that won second place in the HWT. "You four performed admirably in the tournament. Not just back then, but the other times when Beacon Academy and the world was caught in great peril by threats most of us couldn't even fathom. You have gained our eternal gratitude and respect, and have earned the strength and will of the finest Huntsmen and Huntresses. Congratulations." He graduates them into new Huntsmen as they receive a round of applause from the crowd.

"Thanks, professor." Jaune said, shaking hands with his now former professor.

"You've grown into a fine leader, son. We're all very proud of you and your team for all you've done for this country." Captain America smiles, firmly shaking hands with Jaune, who is a very big Captain America fan and admires him as his greatest hero.

"Compliments from Captain America. Aren't you happy, Jaune?" Pyrrha smiles at her love interest.

"I want to faint..." Jaune remarks, feeling so honored being complimented by his idol.

Without warning, Nora almost knocks down Jaune as she excitedly confronts the first Avenger. "Can we be your sidekicks?! Can I be _Thor's_ sidekick?! Ooh. Can you make us Avengers?! How 'bout Freedom Fighters?!" She excitedly asks the captain.

"Nora, we _just _became Huntsmen and now you want to be an Avenger and Freedom Fighter?" Ren asks her.

"Ruby's an Avenger and is about to become a Huntress! Why can't I be all three plus a demigod if I ask Thor nicely? He can make me the Goddess of Thunder!" Nora responds with the happiest grin that makes her love interest sigh in tiredness.

"Uh…we'll…talk about your admission later." Sally answers the excited girl's questions with a nervous smile.

Team JNPR make their way off stage as new Huntsmen and Huntresses to the world, leaving room for the last group to graduate to their status. "And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long." The headmaster calls Team RWBY to take the stage as the audience cheers their loudest for the winners of the HWT and possibly the best pre-Huntresses team in the entire world considering all of their greatest achievements in recent years.

"It is no secret that you four specifically were directly involved preventing some of the world's most cataclysmic events. In all my years, I had never witness a student, or a Huntress, get into the amount of trouble like you four have in the past four years." He said with a little joke that slightly embarrasses the girls. "But we should be grateful that you did get into that amount of trouble or else none of us would be here today. You helped save Remnant from the Goblin Nation. Defended our new home here in Mobiant Earth from Thanos. Won the multiversal Contest of Smashers. And played crucial roles ending the war against the Superior Empire. You were Huntresses before you officially earned it. More than that. You are true heroes to this world and beyond, and I am honored that I was your headmaster. Thank you." Ozpin said honestly from the heart with a thankful smile, as a smiling Glynda grants Team RWBY their Huntsmen license.

"Congratulations, Team RWBY. The world's officially a safer place with you around." Captain America smiled for the graduates.

"We're forever glad to have friends like you lending us a hand once in a while." Sally smiles for them as well.

Ruby stares in awe at her license before glancing at her friends, "I…_We_…we're honored, Captain America. Sally. Professor Ozpin. We'll continue doing our best making you proud." She says, sharing a big smile with her teammates as the audience cheers for them as graduation comes to a close.

* * *

**Outside Beacon Academy…**

**BGM-Knuckles Chaotix OST-Door into Summer**

"YAHOOOOO! WE'RE OFFICIALLY HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESSES!" Ruby jumps high to the air in extreme joy holding her Huntress license, as she and her fellow graduates celebrate their achievement with their friends and families outside.

"Took long enough. Congratulations, squirt." Qrow smiles for his niece, as the family members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR take a moment to embrace their relatives for graduating Beacon Academy.

"We're so happy for you guys!" Aracely says with a big grin alongside Penny, who happily nods for Ruby's graduation.

"Here you go. One flower necklace for everyone. My mother helped me make these." Cream says with a smile, as she and Cheese hands a flower necklace to her graduating friends.

"Thanks, Cream." Pyrrha smiled.

"Here's your flowers, beautiful." Harry hands Weiss an attractive bouquet of flowers that she quickly appreciates.

"Awww. You didn't have to, Harry." Weiss smiles at the young CEO of Oscorp.

"We may not be a couple anymore, but we're still good friends. You're now one step closer taking control of your family's company." Harry smiles at his former girlfriend, who he broke up with on good terms some time ago.

"Thanks." Weiss replies with a kind grin.

"It felt like you guys were in Beacon for a long time." Tails said to Blake.

"It was only four years." She replied.

"Four dreadfully _painful _years because we're constantly drawn to the antics of _these _two." Weiss remarks as she gives a mean stare to Sonic and Peter, the lovable duo that has a knack of attracting the worst kind of trouble to their doorstep.

Sonic and Peter share confuse looks to mock Weiss before looking at her. "Who're you talking about?" Peter quipped.

"You and Sonic, genius!" Weiss retorted.

"Don't need to remind me how smart I am." The spider-hero quips, causing the ice heiress to exasperate in annoyance from his jokes.

"Four years and you still can't take a joke. C'mon, Ice Queen. If it wasn't for me and Pete, your time at Beacon would've been 1000% less exciting." Sonic jokingly said to the heiress.

"Oh yeah. I _loved _the multiple times when the school was almost blown to kingdom come. Or that time we were stuck in cyberspace. And I _always _looked forward to those special events when the universe was on the brink of DESTRUCTION!" Weiss remarks with painfully terrible sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm still needs a little work. Guess you didn't take up on my recommendation and enroll in Jokes 101." Sonic quips with a sweatdrop.

"I'll consider it when I attend ESU this fall, but it's _highly _unlikely." Weiss remarks with her arms crossed, revealing that her next goal in life is attending ESU and earning a degree before inheriting the Schnee Dust Company.

Meanwhile, Yang suddenly hands Kaine her Scroll to take a picture of her and Blake. "Kaine, be brooding sweetheart and take a picture with me and your girl." Yang jokes as she stands next to her faunus partner, who looks at her with wide eyes and a confused smile as she's not used to taking a picture like this.

"Why me and not Parker? He's the photographer." Kaine argued.

"You're a clone of that photographer. Stop whining and take the picture." Yang quipped.

After the reluctant Kaine growls and took some pictures of the bumblebee duo, Yang walks away to take back her Scroll as Mary Jane and Amy approaches Blake to ask her something. "Hey Blake. When did you say you'll start that Faunus community program?" MJ asks, as Blake planned to start a community center for Faunus and Humans to mingle through together after she graduates Beacon.

"Tomorrow. Already got a lot of Faunus and Humans that signed up thanks to my parents. We'll be doing some volunteer work and try to raise money for homeless centers like F.E.A.S.T." Blake replied.

"Awesome. Where can we sign up? You'll need an amazing organizer. I _did _help organize the Freedom Avengers during the war, and MJ's a great singer and a supermodel that'll surely attract more folk to volunteer." Amy smiles, as she and MJ want to join Blake's little community service program.

Blake returns a smile to her two friends, appreciating their request, "Thanks, guys."

Nearby, Peter and Yang are having a little conversation of their own regarding Yang's future after Beacon. "Did JJ give you that staff job yet?" Peter asks his girlfriend.

Yang nods, "Yup. Not only I'm an official Huntress, but also the official staff investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle that covers worldwide threats while solving them." She smiled, saying she was promoted from her reporter job at the Bugle.

"Congrats." Peter said with a smile, congratulating her with a hug.

"Thanks. I'll be heading out to Mazuri this weekend. Already given my first assignment to film a documentary of all the places that had those 'Gaia Temples' Sonic told me about and investigate if they resurfaced or not. Jameson doesn't like the thought of an ancient monster god of darkness living inside the core of our planet, and believes there's a connection between that and Spider-Man." Yang said with a joking smile.

"Of course he thinks that." Peter sighs with an unamused shrug while his arms are crossed.

"Awww. Is someone gonna be a little _lonely_ in our apartment while I'm gone traveling the world. You could always come with." Yang says flirtatiously to her boyfriend while teasingly leaning on his left arm.

Peter quips, "When I have the money and the city isn't under the threat of a gang war between Mister Negative and The Hood. For some reason, Anti-Venom believes Martin Li is Mr. Negative, but I don't exactly see it. And I need to start working on a special project with Max at Horizon that we want ready to show off at the Stark Expo on A-Day."

"You and your science. Sometimes I think you love it more than you love me." Yang quips with snarky smirk.

Peter nervously laughs, "That's not completely true. I can love both, right? Why not join me on the Stark Expo that day?"

"Wouldn't miss it. It'll be a date." Yang accepts his offer with a sincere smile. "Seriously Peter, thanks for sticking with me these past few years. Wouldn't know what I'd be without you. Still wish my mother would hang out with the family more often." She said sadly with a disheartened expression on her face while thinking of her estranged mother, Raven Branwen, as Peter comforts his girlfriend.

"I know you and Raven still have some issues between the two of you, but it'll work out. The problem is she's a dangerous tribe leader that doesn't mind killing. That or she's shy and is afraid of me dating her daughter." Peter joked.

Suddenly, Peter was hit in the head by a rock thrown by a mysterious person. "Ow! Who the hell…?" He looks at his surroundings of people walking around him but couldn't find the culprit. Yang might've as she looks to the sky and spots a particular black corvid flying away from the Mystic Ruins.

The blond huntress smiles as she recognizes that bird as her mother since she has the magical ability to transform into a bird, and is happy that her mother did secretly attend her graduation showing that she does care for her daughter. "Yeah, I think it might be the latter." She quips, earning a confused look from Peter as he tends to his wound.

**BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Time Trials (by Hyper Potions)**

Nearby, Sonic gives a friendly fist bump to Ruby as they have a little conversation between each other. "Awesome job at the tournament earlier today. You're an Avenger and now a Huntress. Sounds like you have your work cut out for ya." Sonic smiles.

"If I can keep up with you after all this time, I'm sure I can handle anything." Ruby remarks with a smile of her own.

"You may not be as fast as me on your feet, but in your heart, most definitely. You've come a long way since we first met." Sonic said.

"Thanks. It's because of you and our friends always supporting me. Even when things were at their worst and at times I felt hopeless, you inspired me never to give up and constantly move forward no matter what challenge may lie ahead." Ruby said, seeing heroes like Sonic as her inspiration and role models.

Sonic remarks with a thumbs up and says, "That's right. Always remember: With great speed comes great adventures!"

"I thought the motto was, 'With great power comes great responsibility'?" Ruby questions while rubbing her confused head.

"That's Pete's thing, which isn't a bad thing to live by. But I live by my way. My _own _way. Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running. Living by the wind and constantly do what I do best: Saving lives and having fun!" Sonic said in a dramatic pose, fearlessly facing the wind blowing on his face. Ruby stares at the cool hedgehog in complete awe, feeling a little flustered and more inspired by his words than ever before as she agrees with them with a determined nod.

Sonic looks at the crowd of his friends as he gets their attention with his loud voice, "Hey everyone! Graduation may be over but the Super United Festival is still going strong! It's time to party for our new futures and new adventures! And with me leading the charge, I'll guarantee it'll be exciting all summer long! LET'S GO!" He declared with a big grin as he runs ahead, leading his friends to party in the city.

"YEAH!" His friends agreed and follow the hedgehog to the beginning of all-new adventures.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Eggman's Secret Base…**

Eggman's robot lackeys, the sassy Orbot and idiotic Cubot, are sitting on the couch watching TV while their master was out doing villain things. They just finished watching Team RWBY win the Huntsmen World Tournament during the Super United Festival.

"**Wow. The Super United Festival sounds fun. We would join if we weren't associated with one of the world's most dangerous criminals." **Orbot said to his dimwitted partner.

"**Aw man. I thought Team JNPR was going to win. Guess I have to pay up." **Cubot sadly remarked.

"**Uh, when did we bet?" **Orbot asks with a confused look on his robotic face.

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-E.G.G.M.A.N. [Doc. Robeatnic Mix]**

At the same time, the door into the lab opens as Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic walk through it after returning from their trip to Egyptia. **"Hello there, master. How was your trip to Egyptia?" **Orbot asks him.

Eggman jumps off his Eggwalker as he replies, "It went well, Orbot." while approaching his lackeys and notices the Amity Colosseum on the TV. "What were you two watching?" He casually asks them.

"**We just finished watching the Huntsmen World Tournament during the Super United Festival happening at New Vale." **Orbot answered.

"Who won?" Eggman asks, mildly interested as he approaches his computer.

"**Team RWBY. You know, those girls who hang out with Sonic and Spider-Man a lot and help foil your plans every day." **Cubot dimwittedly replied.

"Oh them? I don't care about those brats. Not when I'm about to unlock the secrets on Celestial technology!" Eggman smiles, installing his data drive into his computer, displaying a hologram of all the data he stole from the Celestial ship. "After weeks of searching, I finally found the ancient Celestial ship hidden away in a Giza pyramid by Apocalypse and downloaded its data for my purposes. Once I am capable of replicating Celestial technology, I will create the most unstoppable robot army in the universe! No one will be able to stop me!" He arrogantly claims.

"**Except for Sonic most likely." **Orbot quipped.

"Even he won't stand a chance for what I have in store in my ultimate master plan! His days are numbered and the Eggman Empire will shine over the world once again! Ohohohohohoho!" Eggman laughs manically with a sinister grin as he prepares his ultimate revenge against Sonic and the rest of the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: As Sonic stated at the end of the chapter, it's his turn to lead this new series. The first two chapters serve as "reintroductions" of the main cast since this is a new series as we get right into the main plot. **

**Next time: One month later! Where are they now?**

**Question of the Chapter: Which incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog do you prefer? Games, TV shows, comics, etc.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	4. Act 2: A Fresh Start

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. It took 'em four years, but Team RWBY finally graduated from Beacon Academy and became official Huntresses. Each of them are finally gonna take the next step of their lives. Me? I'm gonna continue doing my own thing and take a vacation. It is the summer. Wonder how everyone else is enjoying their summer vacation?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 2: A Fresh Start_

**New Vale City (One Month Later)**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man (Game) OST-Spider-Man Hero**

"Stay outta my business, you little brat!" shouts an angry Scorpia, a female supervillain outfitted in scorpion-based armor uses her tail firing energy blasts at Ruby, who dodges her attacks as the two are in the middle of fighting each other on the streets of Manhattan.

"I prefer being called a little Huntress. Or a little Avenger. Either one works fine for me." Ruby quips, fighting the criminal by herself as a recently-graduated Huntress.

The female scorpion growls as she leaps closer to the hero, who blocks her vicious pincer strike with her scythe but was left open for a ruthless tail whip that smashes her onto a parked car. "You're just as annoying as Spider-Man!" Scorpia stated.

"And you're not very original. You're just a female Scorpion." Ruby stands up and bounces off the window of the car, landing in front of Scorpia for a quick diagonal strike and knocks her back with a spin attack.

"My name's Scorpia. I'm a better Scorpion than Gargan will ever be." Scorpia retorted, firing acidic plasma blasts that melts anything on contact, forcing the huntress to take cover behind a car.

"I'm not seeing it." Ruby quips as she switches to her gun, using its Laser Wisp Mode and aims her shot through the open window of the car, firing several lightning-fast lasers that damages Scorpia.

"I don't have time for this. I have a bank that needs robbing." Scorpia says as she makes her escape.

"Not letting that happen." Ruby chases her using her Semblance, leading Scorpia to stand still for a second and prepare to counterattack with her pincers. Ruby notices this and in a split-second split into three clusters of petals that swerve away from her pincers and reform behind her back, slicing off her tail with a swing from her scythe.

"Shit! My tail!" Scorpia cursed.

"Language, missy." Ruby quips, uppercutting the villain into the air and follows her with a powerful scythe slam that smashes her back to the ground.

**BGM End**

Scorpia lowly groans as she lies on the street defeated. Ruby lands just as the police arrive to arrest the criminal. "Thank you for the help, Miss Rose." One of the officers thanks the huntress for defeating a dangerous criminal like Scorpia.

"All in a day's work, officer." Ruby smiles. She then feels something vibrating in her pocket and takes it out, which happens to be someone calling through her Avengers ID card. "Sorry. Gotta take this." She apologizes to the officer.

As the police take Scorpia to prison, Ruby answers the call from her ID card that projects a mugshot hologram of her fellow young Avenger, Ms. Marvel. "Hey Kamala." She greets her friend with a happy smile and a friendly attitude.

'_Don't say my real name out in public. I'm trying to keep a secret identity over here.' _Ms. Marvel remarked.

Ruby chuckles, "Sorry. Just took down Scorpia. Whatcha need?"

'_Cap has a mission for us and wants to meet at the tower. He needs help raiding an A.I.M. base before they complete some doomsday weapon. You coming?' _Ms. Marvel asks her teammate.

"You bet! I _am _the Huntress Avenger. This should be pretty easy." Ruby remarked.

'_I'm still a little jealous you're both an Avenger AND a Huntress. I'm just the Avenger who hasn't finished high school yet!' _Kamala conversed.

"Wouldn't that make you more special? You're a high school student who's one of the best Avengers I know." Ruby said.

'_I don't think I'm on the same level as Captain America or Iron Man. Or even Hawkeye. But I appreciate the compliment.' _Kamala quips with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon." Ruby smiles as she hangs up the call and walks towards Avengers Tower. _'Still can't believe it's already been a month since I graduated and became a full-time Huntress and Avenger. Everyone I knew from Beacon went their separate ways after graduation. I wonder how everyone else is doing? They're probably having a blast.' _She sincerely said in her thoughts, wondering what her best friends are doing right now as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Located at upstate New Vale lies the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the home for the mutant-superhero team known worldwide as the X-Men. A private school for mutants to attend and learn how to properly control their awakened powers. It also acts a safe haven for discriminated mutants that are constantly hated by mankind.

Waiting patiently inside the hanger is the bald-headed headmaster of the institute, Professor Charles Xavier. One of the most powerful telepathic mutants in the world and founder of the X-Men, confined to a wheelchair because his legs are paralyzed. When the hanger door opens, he smiles as he watches the X-Jet land inside the large room. Walking out of the jet are some of his precious X-Men consisting of Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Psylocke, Rogue, Beast, and their leader, Cyclops. The last person to exit the jet is Blake, who has been a member of the X-Men since her first year at Beacon represented by her standard blue and yellow X-Man uniform that she wears whenever she goes on a mission with the team.

"Welcome back, my X-Men. How was today's mission?" Xavier asks his students.

"Tough and complicated, Professor, but that's expected whenever we go up against Mister Sinister and his clones. But he won't be creating anymore now that he's behind bars." Cyclops replied, as the X-Men just came back apprehending the sinister mutant scientist, Mister Sinister.

"That's good to hear." Xavier grinned.

Standing next to Blake, Wolverine places his hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his face as he says, "You did great out there, kitten. All that trainin' at Beacon is finally payin' off. You're a true fighter now." He said, complimenting the faunus' skills during today's mission

Blake smiles as she responds, "Thanks Logan. It wasn't just Beacon that helped me grow up. Working with the X-Men has done so much for me. It was like being a member of the White Fang again before they became corrupt. You guys are like a second family to me."

"We're happy you feel right at home, Blake. By the way, how's that community program of yours coming along?" Xavier asks about her Faunus community program that she's been leading for a month now.

"We've had some setbacks, but so far things have been going nicely. Been busy doing a lot of volunteer work that's improving the city more every day." Blake explains her recent success with her community program.

"Nice to hear things are going nicely. Would you mind if some of my students join your program? They could use the summer work." Xavier kindly asks her.

"I would love that. Later today, we'll be hosting a charity event at Emerald Coast raising money for sick children at the hospitals." Blake nodded, more than happy to allow mutants to join her little club.

"Sign me up, sis! Ah could use a little vaca at the beach." Rogue smiled, wanting to participate.

"Same here!" Shadowcat agreed as well with a smile, alongside her little pet alien dragon, Lockheed.

"I would totally own you all at volleyball." Nightcrawler joked.

"We'll see about that, comrade." Colossus quipped.

"After a day like today, I could use a little break." Cyclops grinned, as it looks like most of the X-Men will be joining Blake at the charity event.

"Just as long as nothin' too excitin' happens that'll ruin it." Wolverine dryly jokes as the X-Men head out of the hanger with Xavier to get ready for a little beach party.

* * *

**Never Lake**

At an unspecified region of the world, Yang wears her sunglasses while driving through a forest with her futuristic Extreme Gear motorbike, Bumblebee II. Now a Huntress, Yang is fulfilling her goal traveling the world searching for new adventures. She passes by a river and jumps over a large cliff, performing a stylish trick in midair before landing. She revs up her bike and boosts ahead towards her destination, Never Lake. A very large and beautiful clear lake in an open, green-fielded landscape with some occasional rock formations.

She brakes near the lake before putting up her glasses, looking at a particular little satellite floating above the lake with a smile. "Tol'ja it was that time of the year, Ben." She said, talking to fellow reporter of the Daily Bugle, Ben Urich, on her on-board comms system.

'_You found Little Planet?' _Urich replied.

"I'm _looking _at Little Planet." She quips while staring at the fabled Little Planet floating above in the skies above Never Lake.

'_Quite impressive.' _Urich remarks, complimenting her good work finding Little Planet.

"I do my best. I told you I been to Little Planet before. Helped saved it once. Shows up one month every year. I'm gonna have fun exploring it for a little while. I'll call back with a report." Yang replied.

'_Just don't do anything crazy.' _Urich warns the thrill-seeking Huntress.

"Crazy? Me?" The smirking Yang quips.

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Palmtree Panic (Present, JP ver.)**

The blond huntress presses a button on her bike, activating its Gear Change and transforming the motorbike into a hoverbike. She revs up her Gear several times before performing a large boost through the air as she flies towards the miracle planet.

Once there, she flies above the peaceful skies of Palmtree Panic Zone while flying alongside birds and Wisps that are happy to see her. "Hiya guys. Happy to see me? What's been going on?" Yang asks the animals. A bird tweets while pointing to some strange activity happening on the ground. She squints her eyes recognizing the crowd below wearing green military uniforms with strange skull symbols on them, while being led by a brutish man wearing a skull-themed mask and shirt.

**BGM End**

'_Crossbones? What's HYDRA doing on Little Planet?' _Yang said in her thoughts, recognizing the crowd as HYDRA agents led by ruthless mercenary, Crossbones.

The huntress quietly flies behind a hidden rock formation close enough to watch and listen to what HYDRA is doing. She peeks her head out as it looks like her enemies are trying to look for something very important. "Keep searching, folk! We don't have all the time in the world. But when we find the Time Stones, we'll have _all _the time we need to take it over!" Crossbones laughs.

'_Suspected as much. They're here for the Time Stones. But according to Sonic, they're found in the Special Zone. Not easy to get into. But that won't stop HYDRA from destroying everything on Little Planet 'til they get a hint. Gotta stop them. But that's a small army, and I'm just one awesome Huntress with no team or backup for miles. Gotta play this smart.' _Yang thought carefully her next moves.

She looks at the surroundings around the HYDRA goons and gets an idea. She sneaks around the area and quietly fires several landmines in specific places near the unsuspecting terrorists. _'There. Now to get their attention.' _She smiled. The huntress jumps onto a floating platform as she quips, "Hey boys! Need help looking for a beatdown?"

"Hm?" Crossbones and his squad turns around to the source of the annoying voice and finds Yang. "Hey, I recognize you! You're that Huntress chick who won the Huntsmen World Tournament last month! Where's the rest of your team?" Crossbones remarks, recognizing Yang.

"I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself. So whatcha doing on a little planet like this? Trying to find the perfect vacation spot for the Red Skull?" Yang jokingly asks the mercenary.

"We ain't telling ya nothin', girly." Crossbones retorts as his squad fires their weapons at the huntress.

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Palmtree Panic (Bad Future, JP ver.)**

Yang smirks before using the recoil of her gauntlets to easily leap away from danger. "You don't need to tell me. I already heard everything. HYDRA wants to steal the Time Stones to control time and take over the world. As if I'll allow that to happen." She quips while blitzing goons with brutal punches.

"You think you could beat HYDRA all by yourself?" Crossbones retorted.

"Let me answer that with a bang!" Yang kicks a goon onto several others, knocking them near a landmine she planted earlier as it explodes and knocks them out. She tricks more goons near the landmines and have them knocked out by the explosions, causing some palm trees to topple on the remaining goons.

Though Yang is proud she took care of the goons herself, she still has Crossbones to deal with as she gets violently slapped across the area by the mercenary. "Not a bad strategy, but it'll take more than that to beat ol' Crossbones." Crossbones taunted.

"Good thing I brought a little something to break a few bones." Yang presses a button on her gauntlet to summon her hoverbike by her side.

Crossbones scoffs at her threat, "What? Your bike?"

"Which was recently upgraded with its own battle mode." Yang smirks, pressing another button that activates her bike's deadly weapons like turrets and laser cannons.

Crossbones' eyes grow wide with shock and fear as he remarks, "What?"

"I'm a world-traveling Huntress who's friends with some of the smartest people on the planet. One of them who happens to be my boyfriend." Yang jumps onto the seat of her hoverbike, smirking as she aims her weapons directly at the petrified mercenary. "This might sting a bit." She jokes as her weapons are about done charging.

"Oh crud," was the last thing Crossbones mumbled before his lights went out by the powerful blasts from Yang's weapons.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Weiss' Apartment, New Vale City**

Ever since she graduated Beacon, Weiss has been living in her own apartment in the city. She wears reading glasses now and has her own pet Chao sleeping on in its own bed near her couch. She's been spending her summer vacation preparing for her first semester at Empire State University, typing on her laptop as she works on summer assignments. In the middle of her work, she heard someone ringing her doorbell.

"Who is it?" Weiss asks as she approaches the door. She looks through the peephole and happily recognizes the man on the other side, opening the door for her friend Peter Parker.

"Hey Weiss." Peter kindly greets his old friend.

"Peter, hey. Long time no see. What brings you here?" Weiss asks, smiling as she hugs her superhero friend.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I drop by and pay a visit. Am I allowed to come in?" Peter asked.

"Sure. You're always welcome. Come right in." Weiss gestures him into her apartment.

Peter takes a moment to look around her apartment, which looks nicer and a little more expensive than his own apartment. "Your apartment looks nice. How does it feel living on your own?" He asks her.

"Not too bad. Kept the Chao I raised at Beacon as a pet. Want some coffee?" Weiss politely asks her guest.

"Sure." Peter smiled.

As Weiss heads to her kitchen pouring some coffee for the both of them, Peter takes a seat at her table. "Still planning to attend ESU this fall?" Peter asked her.

"Gotta earn my PhD somehow. Being a Huntress is nice, but I don't mind doing normal things every once in a while that doesn't involve carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders." Weiss remarks with a smile as she hands him a cup of coffee and sits across from him on the table.

"I hear ya." Peter responds as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Been keeping in touch with the others?" He asks about the rest of her team.

"Every chance I get. Heard from Ruby she started dating someone named Dante." Weiss said.

"The devil hunter?" Peter remarks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. The inhuman."

"Oh, you mean Inferno?"

"Yeah. They met when she was on an Avengers mission involving the Inhumans." Weiss explained.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't invited to that one. Didn't think those two would be a couple. Ruby sure has grown up a lot since we first met on Remnant. All of you did. You, Blake, Yang…" Peter lists off.

Weiss then smiles, "Don't count yourself out. You've also changed since we first met. You're nowhere nearly as annoying back then. I mean, you still are…" She said with a joke that doesn't amuse her friend one bit, "But now you're one of the world's greatest heroes and living the dream as a scientist at Horizon Labs."

"I'm still technically an intern but I might as well be an employee over there. I've already been secured a position once I graduate ESU. Just as long as I don't keep missing work or anything else pretty important because of my other life. Which did interfere when I was supposed to see Yang off at the airport before her recent trip, just when I wanted to tell her something." Peter shamelessly rubs his hair.

"Tell her what?" Weiss asks curiously.

"I was actually, well…planning on proposing to her." Peter replied, a little shy while admitting that.

Weiss stares at him with widen, shocked eyes as she calmly responds saying, "Seriously? You're not joking? You want to marry her?"

Peter has a little smile forming on his face, nodding his head as his cheeks blush a little, "Yeah. Already talked to Aunt May about it and gave me her old wedding ring if I'm ready." He reaches to his pocket and takes a small ring box holding his aunt's wedding ring, as well as a mysterious purple gem Weiss instantly recognizes.

"She also gave you a Chaos Emerald?" She questioned.

"She found it out on her lawn one day and gave it to me. Thought it'd make for the perfect honeymoon gift." Peter quipped.

"Awww. Peter, I'm so happy for you. I knew this would happen sooner or later." Weiss smiles as she hugs her friend, proud that he wants to get married.

"Yeah. It was after we beaten the Inheritors is when I decided, but I thought I'd wait 'til she graduated from Beacon and see how our relationship would be by then. I might want to settle down, but I'm not too sure about her. Especially now that she's on assignments around the world." Peter said, unclear if Yang wants to get married considering her carefree personality.

Weiss sits back at her seat as she remarks, "She's not like Sonic who thinks marriage would slow him down. I think part of the reason she wanted to travel around the world in the first place was to search for her mother. Now that she knows where she is and what kind of person she is, that part of her journey had come to an end. It's like you said. All of us has grown a lot during our time together. You and Yang have been together for years and had gone through all sorts of challenges that would've broken up the two of you. It's certainly not how my relationship with Harry ended."

"Why _did _you two break up again? It's been months and I'm still a little confused." Peter asked her.

Weiss plays with her coffee for a bit using her spoon, looking at her drink fondly and a little sadly as she feels a bit heartbroken from the break-up, "Nothing too dramatic. Just things weren't working out and decided to break it off. We're still good friends, just seeing other people. Harry's seeing Liz now while I'm keeping my mind busy."

"I can hook you up with Flash Thompson if you want." Peter kindly offered to hook her up with his former bully and now new best friend.

"The president of the Spider-Man Fan Club? Isn't he with the army?" Weiss remarks with a sly grin.

"He said he'll be back on Independence Day and stay for the Freedom Movement. You'll like Flash. He's not the same bully who used to throw me into my locker for kicks during high school. Dude's now a war hero and one of my best friends." Peter replied.

Weiss looks down at the table with a small smile on her face, "I'll give him a call. Thanks. Just as long as you promise you propose to Yang the next time you see her. You two are perfect for each other."

"Hope I'm lucky she says yes." Peter said.

"Considering your track record, I'd say your chance are at 6%." Weiss quips with a devious smirk on her muzzle.

"6%?"

"An argument could be made for 12."

"12%?! You're cold."

"And that's why you call me the Ice Queen." Weiss chuckles, which gets a little laugh from Peter as well.

* * *

**Neo Green Hill Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Advance OST-Neo Green Hill Zone Act 1**

Sonic is enjoying his summer vacation at the beach, leaning his back against a tree as he relaxes and looks on peacefully at the beautiful ocean while accompanied by the local animals. He lets out a big yawn, feeling a little sleepy as he stretches his arms and legs outward, tasting his lips as he grabs his drink to quench his thirst.

"Ahhh. This is the life. Haven't visited Neo Green Hill in a long time. Perfect place to spend my vacation. Hope everyone else is enjoying their vacation as much as me." Sonic said, folding his hands behind his head to relax on.

**BGM End**

As the hedgehog tries to get some sleep, a large shadow is suddenly cast on him. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" He asked while glancing around his surroundings. He looks up and sees something huge about to fall on him, causing him to scream and run before he was stomped by the foot of a giant mech. He faceplanted on the sand as he stands up to spit the dirty particles out of his mouth. "Pffec! Pleh! Okay, you got my attention." Sonic quips, wondering who's the moron trying to ruin his vacation.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Theme of Dr. Eggman**

An iconic, Santa Claus-like laugh instantly grabs the hedgehog's serious attention towards the large, intimidating red-themed mech with purple accents and spikes protruding out of its head, as well as having large drills for arms. "Enjoying your vacation, Sonic?" Eggman descends from the air in his Egg Mobile, confronting his nemesis with a sinister grin.

"I was, 'til you stomped sand over my body. What's your big plan this time, Eggman? Ruining everyone's summer break?" Sonic quipped.

"I'll BREAK something alright! Say hello to my latest invention: The Egg Robo Drill! Crafted using my very own Celestial technology!" Eggman boasted.

"Celestial? Now you're stealing tech from alien space gods?" Sonic remarked.

"I _replicated _their tech using the data I stole from them. And you will be the first to perish by my new power!" Eggman inserts his Egg Mobile on top of the Egg Robo Drill, acting as the head and takes command of his new mech as it gets ready to fight Sonic.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

The Egg Robo Drill reels its right drill arm as it charges with energy. Seconds later, it thrusts as the mech rockets towards Sonic. "When will you learn, doc, that you can't control cosmic forces beyond that egg brain of yours could comprehend?" The hedgehog quips as he jumps high above the drill attack, blasting himself right back down as he smashes the mech with his Homing Attack.

"**Do not mock my genius?!" **Eggman retorts as he swings his drill arm at Sonic, smacking him near the forest.

Sonic quickly reorientates himself in midair as he safely lands on his feet. "What can I say? I'm a mocker." He quips before running towards the mech.

"**Then I hope you read, 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Or in this case, 'To Kill a Mocking Hedgehog'!" **Eggman spins his drills as he stabs the ground with them, causing a powerful earthquake. The ground cracks into two as Sonic is forced to stop from the quake, tripping and almost losing his footing on the ground. This was the opportunity Eggman needed as his mech leaps through the air while spiraling its large drill arm. **"This is the drill that will pierce your heart!" **He threatens Sonic as he's about to pierce his small body.

"Pierce the heavens instead!" Sonic jumps away from his vicious attack and charges up a mighty Spin Dash, blasting himself towards the mech. Eggman folds his drill arms together in front of his mech, intending to block the attack. What he didn't suspect was for Sonic to instantly disappear from sight the moment they were going to collide, leaving him wildly confused trying to look for him.

"**What?! Where did you-GAAAAH!" **Eggman was suddenly attacked in the back by a reappearing Sonic's Spin Dash, followed with a speedy pummeling of Homing Attacks that topples the giant mech.

"Is that the best you got?" Sonic said with a taunting smirk.

Eggman growls in annoyance as his mech stands back up. **"I'm not done with you yet!" **From his right drill gauntlet, he launches a series of lasers beams Sonic easily avoids. **"Stay still, vermin!" **When that didn't work, he switches to his left drill gauntlet and unleashes a plethora of deadly homing missiles.

Sonic speeds away from the missiles, doing his best to avoid them but they continue chasing him wherever he runs to. He's still not worried as he decides to jump on top of a flying missile and ride it like a hoverboard, while the other missiles are still chasing him. "Don't tell me this is all your Celestial technology can do?" Sonic taunts as he performs a boost to speed himself up on the missile. As he blasts himself closer to Eggman and hopes he times this just right, the hedgehog does a backflip jump off the missile at the last second and allows it to explode on the mech. The other missiles that were chasing Sonic were also tricked to attack Eggman instead, severely damaging his mech.

"**Arrrgh! Can't respond! Stupid machine!" **Eggman berates his own machine.

Seeing the mech crippled, Sonic takes out a Power Ring from his quills as he gets ready to deliver the final blow. "Time to send this to the scrapheap!" The ring in his hand glows with incredible power as Sonic absorbs the energy into his body, increasing his strength greatly. With one charged Spin Attack, Sonic pierces through the mech at blinding speed, causing the Egg Robo Drill to explode as it collapses on the beach in pieces with a screaming Eggman still attached to it.

**BGM End**

A moment later, a burnt Eggman ascends from the wreckage of his latest mech and furiously growls at his hated nemesis, "You're going to PAY for this, Sonic! This isn't the end! I WILL master the Celestials' technology and amass the greatest army this world has ever laid eyes upon!" He rambled before fleeing the scene on his Egg Mobile.

"If they all fall apart as easily as your mech, I have nothing to worry about." Sonic quips, allowing his nemesis to flee. Once he sees Eggman is long gone however, Sonic takes a moment to ponder his words, "Still, Eggman having Celestial tech is pretty bad news. I dunno much about those cosmic space gods, except the fact they're immensely powerful on their own, and the same could possibly be said about their tech. If ol' Egghead does master their tech, we could be in serious trouble. I wonder how he got his hands on that stuff in the first place? Better meet up with Sal and tell her what's up." He decided, running out of the zone to warn Sally Acorn about Eggman's latest scheme.

* * *

**Eggman's Secret Base**

"BLAST IT ALL!" Eggman exclaims as he furiously slams his fists on a table in his lab, after he had returned from his humiliating defeat by Sonic's hands.

"**What's the matter, boss? Mad that you lost to Sonic again for the umpteenth time?" **Orbot sassily asks his master.

"It's not just that! The blasted space tech I replicated didn't do a darn thing against him! Even after spending a MONTH studying the Celestial data, I am nowhere close to properly understanding any of it!" Eggman retorted.

"**Why's that?" **Cubot asked.

"I don't know! It's too alien for me! I've used all of my resources but the tech would simply not respond to my commands. I think I'm missing something. A vital piece of an ancient puzzle. But what could it be?" Eggman ponders his thoughts as he impatiently tries to figure out the secrets of the Celestials technology.

"The blood of the Eternal One, of he who cannot be harm." A deadly foreboding voice suddenly echoes through Eggman's lab, instantly frightening everyone that is inside.

"Wha-Who said that?!" Eggman retorted.

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2 OST-Apocalypse**

Mysteriously, the door into his lab opens for an ancient mutant with scary gray skin and blue lines running across his lips and face, as well as sinister red eyes glaring at the scared doctor. This imposing mutant is outfitted with a blue cape attached to the most advanced cybernetic armor Eggman has ever lay eyes upon. With every big step he makes as he walks into the lab, Eggman and his lackeys stand shivering in fear while Metal Sonic protects them from the eternal mutant.

"What the?! A mutant?! How did you get inside my base?!" Eggman remarks while fearfully staring at the tall and imposing mutant.

"I am as _far_ beyond mutant, as they are beyond you." The Eternal One says as he points his hand at Metal Sonic, who suddenly stands up straight and strangely walks to the eternal one's side as if he's being controlled by his will.

Eggman gasps in horrified shock as he finally recognizes his new guest that easily took control of Metal Sonic, "That type of Cyberpathy…It's derived from Celestial Technology! Nooo…It can't…You're…Apocalypse!" He said, recognizing this ancient entity as The First Mutant. The Eternal Pharaoh. The bringer of destruction. The Eternal One known throughout history as Apocalypse.

"An _you _are the pitiful human who _defiled_ my sacred chamber and awakened me from my slumber, after you _stole_ valuable information from my vessel. Dr. Eggman!" Apocalypse seems to know Eggman as well, coldly glaring at the petrified doctor who accidently awakened him with his Chaos Emerald.

Knowing full well he doesn't hold a candle to Apocalypse's eternal power, Eggman collapses to his knees as he begs for mercy, "P-P-PLEASE forgive me, eternal one! I was only admired by your brilliance controlling Celestial technology that I wanted a crack at it myself! I swear I didn't mean to steal from you! I didn't know where else to get it from! Please don't kill me!"

"Though you are physically pathetic as a human, you _have _earned my interest." Apocalypse replies, sounding like he's not here to kill Eggman but to offer him something more beneficial.

"W-What?" Eggman looks up staring at the mutant with a confused expression.

Apocalypse ominously walks closer to Eggman, as he scarily steps away from him, "I have been watching you since I was awakened into this new, unified world. Crafted by the hands of you and your former allies, the Masters of Evil. It takes certain strength to merge universes. And I, above all else, _admire_ strength." He stated, as the eternal one lives and dies by the survival of the fittest mentality.

"R-Really? That's good to know. So, uh, why are you here exactly?" Eggman asks, still frighteningly nervous talking to the most powerful mutant in the world.

"To recruit you as my new partner." Apocalypse answered.

"Partner?" Eggman questioned.

"You are not a mutant, but your genius is greater than most. Your trials replicating Celestial technology, though failures, have proven you possess some value. I would usually hire my old associate, Mister Sinister, but he was recently apprehended by MY eternal adversaries, the X-Men. _And_…you harbor one of the 7 Lights of Chaos that I seek." Apocalypse explains his reason to hire Eggman as his newest henchman.

"7 Lights of Chaos? You mean the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman remarks as he takes out his Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

"Yes. It was your emerald that awoke me._ Told_ me about my destiny. They had revealed to me an ancient prophecy hidden within my temple that I translated regarding the power of The Seven, stones of Chaos that were destined to alter the course of history. I hope to unlock their power and use their light to alter the world to MY image." The Eternal One ominously explained his diabolical plan for world domination.

"What's in it for me then?" Eggman asks carefully.

"If you agree to assist me, I will teach you how to unlock the secrets of the Celestials' technology. Deny my generous offer and I will find someone else, but not before I had _annihilated _you for trespassing." Apocalypse scares the doctor with his frightening threat.

Eggman gulps through his fear as he quips, "You certainly know how to strike a hard bargain. You've got yourself a deal, Apocalypse." He offers the mutant a handshake as a sign of their new partnership.

Apocalypse accepts his handshake with a sinister smile that continues to scare Eggman to the bone, "Good decision, for now, the Age of Apocalypse is _nigh_." He ominously chuckles as he's ready to bring a whole new world of chaos onto Mobiant Earth.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Things started off pretty good. Seeing Team RWBY acting more mature and grown up, doing their own thing as Huntresses. Soon it'll all spiral out of control now that Apocalypse has recruited Eggman as his lackey and is seeking the Chaos Emeralds for ultimate power. If you're wondering when Harry and Weiss cancelled their relationship, it happened between the events of **_**Shattered Dimensions **_**and **_**Edge of Time**_**, 'cause I'm really not doing much with their relationship anymore and I personally don't think they're a perfect fit anymore, since they're both rich kids from two popular companies. A Weiss x Flash pairing has some potential to be fun, especially if Flash becomes Agent Venom. I currently have no plans to introduce Agent Venom, but I am interested to add him one of these days, as well as Teresa Parker, Peter's long-lost sister.**

**Next time: The Test Subject Outbreak!**

**Triva of the Chapter: The idea of the United Heroes series was inspired by the fanfics: Web of Chaos: United Heroes by **_**MetalJrock **_**and RWBYP by **_**RiseAgainstSP**_**.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	5. Act 3: Test Subject Outbreak

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I was enjoying my vacation when Eggman attacked me with a new mech created from Celestial technology. It didn't last long against me, but maybe because he hasn't mastered the tech yet? How did he steal their tech in the first place? I got a bad feeling about this. Better talk to Sally and figure out our next move.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 3: Test Subject Outbreak_

**Mobotropolis, Royal Hills Zone**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-** **The White Flower on Top of the Hill**

Mobotropolis. The capital of the Kingdom of Acorn! Nestled in the Royal Hills Zone, this beautiful city enjoys a perfect balance of modern technology and nature and serves as a home for the famous Freedom Fighters.

Inside Castle Acorn, Sally sleeps peacefully on her comfy bed until her A.I. companion, Nicole, appears as a small holo-lynx from her handheld on top of a drawer to wake up the princess. _'Rise and shine, Sally! Time to wake up to a beautiful summer morning!' _Nicole happily wakes up her best friend.

The chipmunk princess groans in her sleep while turning her head away from the hologram. "Five more minutes, Nicole…It's the summer. Can't I enjoy my vacation sleeping in all day?" She groaned.

'_As a hero, leader, AND a princess, you should know saving the world is a full-time job.' _Nicole quips with a smirk, annoying her friend even more.

An annoyed Sally groans as she finally decides to wake up from her bed in her pajamas. "I hate my job sometimes…Why can't I be a normal girl that eats eggs for breakfast instead of fighting them before breakfast?" She jokes through a tired yawn.

The princess goes through the morning routine taking a shower, putting on her gear, and having some breakfast with her father, King Nigel Acorn before heading out. "I'll see ya later, dad." Sally happily waves goodbye to her father as she heads out the door.

"Take care of yourself, my girl. Make me proud!" Nigel remarks with a proud smile for his daughter.

After exiting the castle, Sally takes a quick tour of Mobotropolis. She walks pass the mobian civilians, greeting each of them with kind smiles and waving at those riding their bikes or playing around with their Extreme Gear as she makes her way to her destination. The Sky Patrol. The flying base of the Freedom Fighters currently parked on the ground outside Mobotropolis. Sally enters the ship and makes her way to the command deck as she's greeted by her teammates, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Morning, Sal." Amy smiled.

"Morning, Amy, Cream, Cheese. Whatcha doing?" Sally smiles, asking her friends.

"We're about to make breakfast for everyone when they show up. Want some?" Cream politely asks her leader.

"Sorry. Just ate with my dad. I can help you guys cook if you want." Sally offers to help make breakfast, but the sheepishly worried faces on her friends suggest that might be a very bad idea.

"Uh, that's okay. We learned a long time ago you're better eating our cooking than making your own." Amy quips with a sheepish smile, implying Sally is a terrible cook.

"I'm not THAT bad at cooking." Sally remarked.

"If we need any help, we'll call you. Promise." Amy says as she walks to the kitchen with Cream and Cheese.

"Bye, Sally." Cream happily waves goodbye, while Sally responds with her own wave and an annoyed stare at Amy.

Walking away on her own, Sally enters the bridge of the ship to see Tails and the other technician of the team, Rotor the Walrus, tinkering with the ship while their big cat friend, Big the Cat, is carrying heavy equipment around the room. "Hey, guys. Still working on the ship?" Sally greets her friends with a friendly wave.

"Yup. Almost done upgrading the Sky Patrol with our new stealth tech." Tails replies from a chair while interacting with a computer with some help from Nicole.

"Spider-Man gave us the idea to wrap light and sound around the ship. And with a few ideas of our own, the Sky Patrol will be completely invisible to all forms of advanced radar that not even Eggman could detect until it's _way_ too late." Rotor boasted, feeling confident this stealth tech will be very useful against their enemies.

"Awesome. Tell him I said thanks." Sally smiled.

"Will do." Tails replied.

Immediately after, the married Freedom Fighters, the cyborg Bunnie Rabbot and the swordsman Antoine D'Coolette, walk into the bridge holding their luggage. "We're back, everyone! Missed us?" Bunnie happily greets her old friends with a wave and a big smile.

"Bunnie! Antoine! Did the married couple enjoy your trip?" Sally asks as she embraces her rabbit friend with a hug.

"Hawaii ah good this time of year." Bunnie answered.

"Minus the wittle incident involving King Namor, but that's a story for another day. We're just glad to be home safe and sound with our friends." Antoine remarks with a smile.

"Speaking of friends. Everyone's here except for Sonic. Where is he?" Sally asks her friends.

"On a run." Big answered with his simple-minded mind.

Just as soon as Big finished talking, Sonic has already zoomed into the room standing next to Sally with a cocky grin. "WAS on a run. Keep up, Big. Were you worried about me, Sal?" The hedgehog slyly jokes with his best friend.

"Was worried you got yourself into trouble and needed saving." Sally quips with her own sly smirk.

"When have I ever needed saving?" Sonic quipped, looking all cool and egotistical.

"Want me to bring up that incident with Hydro-Man?"

"Spin-dashing him was a good idea at the time."

**BGM End**

**BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Helicarrier**

While listening to the playful banter, Tails had just finished installing the last updates of their new stealth technology into the computer. "Our new stealth mode has been successfully installed into the Sky Patrol's systems!" He informed his friends.

At the same time, Amy and Cream walked into the bridge. "And breakfast is ready for anyone who wants to eat!" Amy happily informs her pals.

"Good. Nicole, take us to the air. Let's vanish!" Sally grinned.

'_Affirmative, Sal!' _Nicole responds.

All hands are on deck as the Sky Patrol lifts off the grass and flies to the skies above Mobotropolis. The civilians stare in joyful awe of the flying fortress as the aircraft flies away from the island, flying above the clouds in search of new adventures as the new stealth tech turns the ship completely invisible.

The Freedom Fighters assemble in the meeting room eating breakfast while discussing their new missions. "So what's the topic we should discuss today?" Rotor asks while eating his food.

"Let's continue our discussion how we're gonna handle Freedom Movement Day. We are the ones kinda in charge of that event." Amy remarked.

"Can't wait to beat Quicksilver in that charity race for the 200th time." Sonic quips while cockily leaning from his seat.

"You did not win all 200 times." Tails quips with a smirk.

"I won most of them. He won taking shortcuts." Sonic snarkly quipped.

**BGM End**

"We'll discuss the Freedom Movement later. We have more important matters to discuss, and it regards our old enemy, Dr. Eggman." Sally said, wanting to focus on a more important topic.

"What's he up to this time?" Bunnie asks.

"Yesterday, Sonic told me Eggman stole data regarding Celestial technology and is planning to create an army with that tech." Sally told the team.

"It's true. Built a drill mech with the stuff to fight me with. Still beat it. No biggie." Sonic casually remarks.

Cream raises her hand to ask the princess a question, "Miss Sally, what are Celestials?"

"From what I know Cream, they are an _extremely_ powerful alien race that have existed for billions of years and control nearly limitless amounts of cosmic energy. They are among the oldest and strongest beings in the entire universe." Sally answered.

"They are really that old?" Cream remarked.

A holo-screen projects itself in the room as Nicole appears on screen in her lynx form to talk to her friends. _'Allegedly, the Celestials had a hand in human evolution since they were cavemen. They're the reason we have mutants and superhumans today because they altered their genetics centuries ago when the world was just born.' _She explained.

"So supposedly, they're the reason why people like Sonic are abnormally fast?" Antoine remarked.

"And abnormally cool." Sonic wisecracked.

"Did we even had Celestials in our original universe?" Rotor asked, wondering if they had space gods in their Mobius Dimension.

"Considering the other god-like beings we faced, it's likely they existed too." Tails quipped. "Before the Convergence, our worlds existed in parallel dimensions, meaning Celestials must exist in nearly every universe." He speculated.

"Me and Sonic saw the corpse of a Celestial when we were at the Battlerealm and it was as big as a city. It crashed there from a dying universe, and its blood was the reason the Battlerealm was formed in the first place by merging fractured universes." Amy remarked, remembering confronting a dead Celestial at the multiversal tournament.

"And now Eggman got his hands on their technology. Which begs the question how did he steal tech from literal space gods that could easily vaporize him with a thought?" Rotor asked.

"We're currently unsure. But if Eggman masters their technology, it won't be the world that'd be at stake. The entire universe could be in great danger. We need to find clues on his current whereabouts and put a stop to his schemes. Anyone know where to start looking?" Sally ask her teammates.

Suddenly, Nicole is receiving a call from one of the group's allies. _'I might. Receiving a call from Sir Charles and it's urgent.' _The A.I. lynx told the team.

"Uncle Chuck's in trouble?" Sonic instantly stands from his seat, worried for his adoptive uncle.

Nicole answers the call, displaying a video call of a middle-aged hedgehog that resembles Sonic but with a thick mustache and eyebrows. _'Freedom Fighters! I got trouble over here!' _Charles the Hedgehog talks to the heroes through the screen.

"Uncle Chuck, you alright?" Sonic asks his uncle.

'_I'm fine, Sonic, but we're having an outbreak of cybernetically-enhanced individuals in Westopolis, trashing some of the local warehouses.' _Charles informs the crew of trouble in the city.

"Cybernetically-enhanced individuals? Have any idea who's behind the outbreak?" Sally asks the scientist.

'_Looks to me it's Eggman. Spotted his Badniks dropping off these test subjects along with upgraded robots using technology that seems out of this world.' _Charles replied, shocking the heroes with this bit of news.

"He's already mastered the Celestials' technology?" Sally remarks, wondering how Eggman mastered their tech so quickly.

'_Don't know how Celestials fit in with all of this, but you should come to the city right away and help stop this outbreak. Knuckles is already here helping out. I'll meet with you kids soon.' _Charles responded.

"We'll be there, Chuck. Don't want to miss this." Sonic grinned, looking forward to the fun at Westopolis.

* * *

**Westopolis**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Westopolis**

"Outta my way!" Knuckles exclaims as he furiously punches a cyberized human onto others like him. The echidna brawler fights alone outside a warehouse against a group of these Test Subjects, cybernetically-enhanced humans and mobians tapping into an unknown power that gives them superhuman abilities at the cost of their minds.

Some of the Test Subjects unleash energy beams at Knuckles, who jumps to his side to avoid their attacks. "I'm not done!" He leaps closer, smacking each cyborg away with a ferocious punch before he was pummeled back by a Test Subject possessing inhuman strength.

"Not bad, but I'm just warming up." Knuckles smirk as he punches the powerful cyborg in the chest, uppercutting him with a spiral punch that sends him flying through a warehouse.

The echidna was then ambushed in the back by several blasts coming from upgraded Egg Pawns, Badniks that were enhanced with Celestial technology as evident with a slight futuristic appearance and cyberized blue lines running across their red bodies.

"You bots are a lot tougher than usual. And here I thought this was getting boring." Knuckles quips, always happy when he's being challenged.

The echidna powerhouse drills his fists through the Egg Pawns while avoiding their laser guns, appearing at the other side as they explode into pieces. Several Test Subjects and Badniks group together and advance towards Knuckles, who makes his intimidating stand against them. Before he could throw a punch, Knuckles was immediately stopped by Sonic's unexpected arrival as the hedgehog quickly defeats these new enemies with a rapid chain of his Homing Attack.

"I didn't need your help, Sonic!" Knuckles angrily remarks at his rival.

"As if I'd let you hog all the fun, knucklehead." Sonic quips with a smirk that annoys his red pal.

The other Freedom Fighters arrive jumping off the Sky Patrol to assist containing this cybernetic outbreak. "Freedom Fighters, contain the enemy within this vicinity. We can't let them rampage into the city!" Sally commanded her team.

As the princess land in the battlefield, she is confronted by two Test Subjects approaching her wielding energy blades. Sally crosses her arms and projects her own energy blades from her gloves called Ring-Blades and uses them to block their blades perfectly. She briefly clashes with the cyborgs before disabling them of their weapons and striking them down with a twin slash.

Tails uppercuts a cyborg to the air with his twin-tails and immediately attacks their chest with a quick spin attack before smashing them down with a strong slam from his tails. Antoine slashes Egg Pawns with his sword one by one before swiftly spinning through a line of them for a powerful finisher.

"What's wrong with these people? Have they lost control of their minds?" Bunnie asks, firing an energy blast from her cybernetic arm to pin down a Test Subject.

"Looks like. And these Badniks are running off new software." Rotor remarks, swinging a strong left hook that breaks apart another Badnik.

Amy smacks around more of them with her trusty hammer while Cream and Cheese double-team a single cyborg with a twin kick. One of the brawler Test Subjects throws a ferocious punch onto Big's stomach, but was ineffective considering its size as they were easily deflected by his gut.

Sally defeats two more cyborgs when she notices several of them making their way into the city. "Sonic! Stop them from advancing into the city!" Sally orders her speedy blue buddy.

"Alright." Sonic smirks as he speeds off and easily catches up to the runaway cyborgs. "Sorry, guys. Party's over here." The hedgehog summons a blast of wind from his feet and kicks it at them, blowing them back to the main battlezone where he easily defeats the remaining goons with Homing Attacks.

**BGM End**

"Too easy. Piece of cake." Sonic jokes after they have defeated their new enemies.

"Which is why I could've handled them myself." Knuckles remarked.

"What're you doing away from Wakanda Island, Knuckles? Shouldn't you be protecting the Master Emerald?" Sally asks the guardian of the most powerful emerald in the world.

"I hid it so I could go on a little treasure hunt. Wasn't expecting to run into whatever these freaks are." Knuckles replies as he points his thumb at the unconscious Test Subjects.

Nearby, Uncle Chuck found the Freedom Fighters after they've defeated the cyborgs and approached them. "Good. You're all safe." Chuck said, relived the kids are alright.

"As always. They weren't THAT big of a deal." Sonic joked.

"But something is _definitely _wrong about them. I don't recognize the technology behind this new Cyberization or the enhancements for the Badniks." Charles noted, staring at the defeated cyborgs.

Tails kneels down next to one of the cyborgs with his Miles Electric in-hand to analyze them. "Let me see if I can trace the origin of this new variant. Interesting. These people were experimented on with ISO-8, but they're carrying a slightly different ISO-8 signature than the ones I've seen. Their DNA has also been altered somehow granting them super powers at the cost of their minds. Something different from ISO-8 but I can't determine what it is yet." He explained his findings to his friends.

"Eggman usually kidnaps animals for his experiments. Not people. Something weird is going on, and I'm getting the feeling Eggman is not alone on this." Sonic says, believing there is someone else working with Eggman.

"That would explain how he got his hands on Celestial technology so easily." Sally remarked.

"Eggman is now tampering with alien technology that dangerous? When will he ever learn?" Chuck shakes his head, highly disappointed in Eggman's reckless actions.

Nicole appears on Sally's handheld with some breaking news that'll require their assistance. _'Guys, getting reports of another outbreak of these Test Subjects in the city. People are in danger and need immediate assistance.' _She informs her friends.

"We'll split up into three teams. Antoine, Big, Cream, you're with me in Team Freedom. Amy, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, you're in Team Fighters. We'll contain the outbreak and rescue civilians. Sonic and Knuckles. You two search for the ringleader behind this outbreak." Sally ordered, assigning her teammates.

"Where should we start looking?" Sonic asks.

"Find the Blowfish Transporter somewhere in the city. That's the Badnik dropping off these things." Sir Charles answered.

"We're on it. Try not to slow me down, Knuckles." Sonic said, joking with his echidna buddy.

Knuckles scoffs with his arms cross, "Whatever. Let's hurry up. I'm aching for some more action."

"Let's do this, Freedom Fighters! Fight for freedom!" Sally smiles, shouting the team's new slogan as she dramatically points forward.

"Not as iconic-sounding as 'Avengers Assemble'." Rotor criticized, finding their new slogan pretty terrible.

"I'm still working on it." Sally sheepishly responds as the heroes split off into separate groups across Westopolis.

* * *

**With Team Freedom...**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Central City**

Sally's group rush into an underground maintenance tunnel that is about to collapse caused by the Test Subjects wreaking havoc for the civilians. _'Can you hear me, Sal? I'm here in the Sky Patrol and will assist Nicole coordinating your team. A Test Subject blew up in one of the maintenance tunnels near that train station. We're looking at a major collapse until emergency crews can get there and stabilize the tunnel.' _Uncle Chuck informs her.

"Roger! Big, hold up all that steel and concrete while we keep the enemies off your tail. Cream, you help evacuate civilians!" Sally commands.

"Okay." Big simply responds.

"Okay!" Cream responded.

The ceiling slowly collapses from the destruction until Big lifts the rocks straight back up with his incredible strength, stabilizing the tunnel for now. "Over here everyone!" Cream and her chao help evacuate people from the tunnels as Test Subjects are pursuing them. Luckily, Sally and Antoine stop them in their tracks and strike them down.

"Ze Test Subjects are quite relentless." Antoine comments as he narrowly blocks a ruthlessly swift swing from a cyborg's energy blade.

Sally got punched back by a cyborg bruiser but was able to land on her feet, staring at them accompanied by two other different cyborgs with their own ISO-8 power. "And they're coming in various shapes and sizes, each with their own annoying super power. Big won't be able to lift all that much longer. We need to contain this quickly." She stated.

**BGM End**

"Then perhaps we can provide some assistance." A new heroic voice captures their attention.

**BGM-X-Men 90s OST-Intro**

Sally and Antoine turn their heads in shock as they are pleasantly greeted by three members of the X-Men that have come to help, consisting of Cyclops, Colossus, and Shadowcat standing heroic before them. "Ze X-Men!" Antoine recognized the mutant superhero team.

"Colossus, we need someone who can hold up a zillion tons of steel and concrete while simultaneously absorbing hostile weapons fire. You're our guy." Cyclops orders his teammate.

"It seems I am." Colossus responds, easily charging through the foot soliders' various blasts like they are nothing and tackles them to the ground as he helps Big lift the ceiling. "Need a hand, comrade?" The steel-armored mutant smiles at the cat.

"Yeah." Big replied.

"Shadowcat, assist Cream evacuating civilians. Rescue anyone trapped behind rubble." Cyclops orders his other teammate.

"You got it." Kitty replies, using her mutant power to phase through her enemies and knock them out with her martial-art skills. She spots some people trapped underneath rubble and uses her power to phase them out to safety. "This is our stop. Come back to the Shadowcat Express anytime." She jokes as she helps Cream with evacuation.

"Princess, get down!" Cyclops shouts as he touches his visor and unleashes a red energy blast that knocks out several Test Subjects behind Sally.

"Thanks, Cyclops!" Sally replies as she strikes down the remaining cyborgs with a swift spinning attack using both her blades.

At the same time, Antoine notices the emergency crews have arrived to the scene and are already hard at work stabilizing the tunnel. "Emergency crews have stabilized the tunnel. I suggest we pursue the remaining Test Subjects." He told Sally.

"Right." Sally nodded.

**BGM End**

"Sorry for barging into your work unannounced, your majesty." Cyclops smiles as he converses with the acorn princess.

"I always welcome a fellow hero to drop by. Thanks for the assist, Cyclops. What are the X-Men doing here?" Sally smiles, asking as the two leaders shake hands.

"We got word an old foe is lurking in the shadows continuing Mister Sinister's work after we apprehended him the other day. He's a mutant geneticist called Sugar Man and has been experimenting on clones that he calls 'Infinites' and have been altering their DNA using ISO-8." Cyclops explained.

"So these Test Subjects are clones created by Mister Sinister and a mutant named…Sugar Man?" Sally questioned the weird supervillain name.

"Yeah, and it looks like he recently formed an alliance with Dr. Eggman. We need to contain this outbreak and stop them before they attack more cities. My teammates are already helping out around the city. We can get things done faster if both our teams work together." Cyclops respond, offering an alliance between the X-Men and Freedom Fighters.

"Couldn't agree more." Sally nods, taking out her handheld to talk with Nicole. "Nicole, contact the others that the X-Men have come to assist us." She said.

'_On it.' _Nicole replied.

* * *

**With Team Fighters…**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Lethal Highway**

A group of Test Subjects and Badniks are headed across the highway flipping cars and scaring civilians away with their destruction. Luckily, Amy's group is here dispatching the soliders before they could get loose to another part of the city.

"Simple search-and-destroy here, guys. We cannot let Test Subjects and Badniks get loose in in another district." Amy commands her team as they fight valiantly against the army.

"They won't!" Bunnie remarks as she fiercely pummels some soliders onto a car.

"Especially with us around!" The X-Man, Rogue, flies into the scene to assist her mobian allies alongside Storm and Phoenix.

"Howdy, Rogue!" Bunnie grins, cheekily clapping hands with her mutant friends that shares a similar Southern accent with her.

"Howdy yourself, Bunnie. Long time no see. Mind if I have a piece of the action?" Rogue asks.

"Be my guest." Bunnie jokingly gestures to the group of cybernetically-enhanced foot soliders.

"Ah yeah! Time to go buck wild on these creeps!" Rogue cockily grins as she hits the bridge with a powerful stomp that cracks the ground, violently unleashing a powerful shockwave that sends the soliders flying.

Storm uses her mutant power to manipulate the weather and summon a powerful lightning strike from the heavens to annihilate a large chunk of goons, giving the Freedom Fighters more than enough breathing room to beat down the remaining soliders.

"Tails!" Phoenix shouts as she approaches the young fox. "Beast wants a sample of the new ISO-8 variant to analyze. Can you do that?" She asks him.

"Just hold one down and I'll get right on it." Tails replied.

"Easy enough." Jean responds, using her incredible telekinetic power to completely paralyze a Test Subject with a simple thrust of her arm, rendering them entirely immobile. Tails takes out his syringe device to inject into the clone's body and pull out its experimented blood for analysis.

"Got the sample, Jean." Tails informed her.

"Thanks, Tails. Meet with Beast at the X-Jet. We'll round things up here and meet up with you later." Phoenix replies with a smile.

"Sweet. More for me!" Rogue joyfully dives in pummeling more goons with her immense strength.

"Where is Sonic?" Storm asks Amy as she blows away soliders with powerful wind blasts.

"Out with Knuckles searching for the lunatic behind this outbreak." Amy replied.

"Our intel says Sugar Man is behind this operation. Wolverine should meet up with them soon so we can end this outbreak." Storm responds.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Sonic and Knuckles…**

The fighting buddies race through the city as they finally locate the Blowfish Transporter that's dropping the Test Subjects and Badniks attacking the city. _'Sonic, you should be near the dropship responsible for this outbreak. Do you see it?' _Uncle Chuck asks the hedgehog.

"See it, Chuck." Sonic replies, staring at the dropship floating near a skyscraper. "We're gonna knock that thing right outta the sky. Ready, Knuckles?" He turns to his buddy.

"Oh yeah." Knuckles grinned.

The friendly rivals grab each other's hand before curling into spinballs, combining the red and blue spinballs into a spiral spinning ball of destruction that dashes through the air and attacks the dropship with incredible force. The combined spin attack was so powerful it easily knocks the dropship right outta the sky, causing it to crash to the street where thankfully no one was around to get hurt, except for the person piloting the dropship inside.

"Aaaargh! Who are the vermin who knocked me outta the sky!?"

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2 OST-Core Control (Action)**

Sonic and Knuckles land as they see a freakish mutant that has a huge head for a body walking out of the wrecked dropship. This mutant scientist has four arms, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a very long tongue that can pierce almost anything as he angrily confronts the two heroes.

"Who's the freak?" Knuckles asked.

"I am Sugar Man. Mutant scientist from an alternate timeline that is trapped here to ensure the High Lord's will reign over this world as well." Sugar Man introduces himself to the heroes.

"Sugar Man? More like the freaky cheese ball from the black lagoon. And who's this 'High Lord' you're talking about? Surely not Eggman." Sonic joked.

Sugar Man sinisterly chuckles, "Of course not, but his technology has been proving useful to our cause despite being human. You're all in for a real treat... and by the time you find out what, it's gonna be way too late. Me and Eggman make a helluva team, don't we? And you haven't even seen the real boss man yet."

"So Eggman's just a pawn in this game. Doesn't matter to me. I'll put a stop to whatever you wackos are up to, starting with you freakizoid." Sonic quipped.

The freaky mutant grins maliciously as he takes out a hammer, an axe, and two blasters for each arm and readies himself to fight against the heroes. "I'm gonna add you to my menagerie. Give me a week and your mother won't recognize you, new blood." He fires his blasters at the heroes, who quickly avoid his rapid shot as they dash towards him.

Sonic attacks the mutant in the face then immediately appears behind his back, kicking him to Knuckles as he brutally punches the scientist. "Try as you might, but my advanced regeneration allows me to heal from injuries with ease." Sugar Man claims as he instantly heals from their quick assault.

"So we have to beat you up faster? I can live with that." Sonic quips as he kicks the mutant into the air to pummel him with lightning-fast spin attacks that are too fast for Sugar Man to heal from. The hedgehog then kicks the wounded mutant to Knuckles, as he grabs a broken lamppost and ruthlessly bats the scientist to a building.

"Give it up, Sugar. You don't stand a chance against the two of us." Sonic remarks as Sugar Man painfully stands up from his injuries.

"Then how 'bout we even the odds." Sugar Man summons from his wrecked dropship the surviving Test Subjects to his side. "I was in the middle of corralling a bunch of Test Subjects into my new Infinites soliders when you destroyed my ship, happily experimenting and torturing them with their new powers." He evilly grins as he commands his soliders to use their psychic powers to suddenly paralyze Sonic and Knuckles into place.

"What the…?" Sonic grunts as he can't feel his body moving.

"Errr…I can't move…" Knuckles struggles to move any part of his body, but even his incredible strength can't break free from a group of psychic soliders.

"Of course you can't! Their psychic powers have turned off your motor functions, rendering you immobile. Your speed and strength are all but useless to you. But to me you'll make fine test subjects." Sugar Man sadistically smiles at the paralyzed heroes.

**BGM End**

"Dude, you need to chill out." A new hero enters the conversation as he instantly freezes the Test Subjects with his mutant power, saving Sonic and Knuckles and surprising Sugar Man that his army are frozen in ice.

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Wolverine**

The mutant scientist looks to the sky and is horrified to see three members of the X-Men led by Wolverine approaching him. Ice Man rides on his ice slide with a smile as Blake and Wolverine jump off it. "The X-Men!" Sugar Man exclaims in utter surprise, before Wolverine slashes him away with his indestructible claws.

"Are you two alright?" Blake asks her mobian friends as they regain control over their bodies.

"Don't worry. We're fine. Thanks for showing up with the X's, B." Sonic thanks his faunus friend as he stretches his legs to make sure they're working again. "Not sure if I asked, but do you have a X-Man codename yet? I know you used to go by 'Black Tiger' at one point and Kitty already has Shadowcat. Do you call yourself Dark Cat, or Nightcat? Black Cat?" He joked.

"I suggested Nightshade but she didn't like it." Ice Man quipped.

"Blake or Belladonna is just fine, guys. And isn't there someone called Black Cat already?" Blake remarked.

"That didn't stop that other girl from sharing the name Hawkeye." Sonic quips, mentioning Kate Bishop.

Meanwhile, Sugar Man is getting his butt whooped by Wolverine and Knuckles. He tries to attack Logan with his powerful tongue, but it was deflected by a swipe from his claws. "Game's over, bub. Time to call it quits." Logan proclaims.

"Never!" Sugar Man retorts as he uses his ability to shrink in size, escaping from Logan's sights for a moment before he regrows and smacks him around with his hammer. Knuckles tries to punch him but he shrank and regrew himself for a vicious counterattack with a swing from his hammer.

"I hate it when he shrinks himself. Hard to fight him when he's as tiny as an ant." Iceman quips, as he, Sonic, and Blake fall under an annoying assault from the tiny mutant.

"He might as well be invisible. How do we stop him?" Sonic remarked.

"By playing a little game of cat and mouse." Blake quipped.

The faunus X-Man concentrates as she uses her cat ears to block out every other sound so she could only hear Sugar Man's movements. Despite him being tiny, Blake was able to pinpoint his location. And instead of pouncing him like a cat to a mouse, she uses her gun to shoot him like a hero to a villain. Sugar Man screams as he's blasted off the ground while forced to regrow into his normal size.

"Sonic!" Blake calls him to finish off the scientist.

The hedgehog quickly dashes for Sugar Man, spinning towards him as he vibrates his leg rigorously for one incredibly powerful axe kick down on his face. Sugar Man yells as he plummets to the ground, forming a small crater in the process that he lies there painfully in his defeat.

"No more sugar for you." Sonic jokes with a grin while staring at the beaten mutant.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Strained Event**

Wolverine approaches the groaning scientist as he pops his claws in front of his face, threatening to kill him if he doesn't answer his questions. "Alright freak ball, you got 'til the count of three to tell us what yer boss is plannin' before I start slicin' up some arms!" He growls.

Bravely, Sugar Man scoffs at the animalistic mutant as he retorts, "Threaten me all you want, it will not change your fate. A new age is upon us. An age where the strong survive and the weak perish. And all of you will soon be by new guinea pigs."

"Good thing we cleared up who the weak one is here." Knuckles insults the beaten mutant.

"Iceman, turn him into a popsicle that'll cool down his healing factor. We'll leave him and his little army for SHIELD to pick up." Wolverine orders.

While Iceman freezes Sugar Man into a crystal, Sonic walks up to Wolverine to ask him an important question regarding their mutual enemy. "Do you know what's goin' on, Wolverine? Who's the 'High Lord' Sugar Man mentioned and why is Eggman workin' with him?" He asks the mutant.

"Someone who will bring the apocalypse to every living being on this planet. Humans, Mutants, Faunus. Even folks like you are in deep trouble by this guy, if we don't pull together and stop him." Wolverine describes their terrible nemesis.

"Is he Magneto?" Knuckles remarked.

"Someone far worse and much older. Even Magneto doesn't like this guy." Wolverine answered.

"Does he have a name?" Sonic asked.

"Many, but we'll answer all your questions when we regroup with the others at the institute." Wolverine said vaguely as he walks away to regroup with the other X-Men.

"Wolverine hasn't changed a bit. Whoever this dude is sounds pretty hardcore if he got Eggman cleaning his heel. Can't wait to meet him." Sonic quips with a casual grin in response to this new, big threat.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who we're up against." Iceman jokingly quips.

"Care to tell me?" Sonic remarks with a smirk.

"Nah. Rather keep you in suspense."

"That's cold."

"Hence the codename 'Iceman'." Race ya!" Iceman rides on his ice slide as he and Sonic race each other to their teams.

"Do you know who we're up against?" Knuckles asks Blake as they walk behind their friends.

"Sort of. And if the rumors are true, then all of us _are_ in grave danger. C'mon. Let's go regroup with the others." Blake replies, as she and Knuckles run together to regroup with their friends and discuss the coming apocalypse.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Just like in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline in the Archie Comics, Uncle Chuck is not a blood relative to Sonic the Hedgehog but an uncle-figure to the blue blur. This chapter serves as a reintroduction of the Freedom Fighters as they finally team-up with the X-Men against Apocalypse.**

**Next time: Joining forces!**

**Question of the Chapter: What would be the perfect X-Man codename for Blake Belladonna?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	6. Act 4: Joined Forces

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. There was an outbreak of weird cybernetically-enhanced Test Subjects and Badniks trashing Westopolis thanks to Eggman working with a mutant scientist that seriously calls himself Sugar Man. Me and the Freedom Fighters showed up to deal with the outbreak, and with some assistance from the X-Men, we managed to take down Sugar Man. He said he and Eggman are working under a bigger threat. Who is he anyways?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 4: Joined Forces_

**X-Mansion, New Vale City**

"Hah. Just as I had suspected."

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2 OST-X-Mansion**

Beast just finished analyzing the sample Tails got for him from a Test Subject in his lab at the mansion. All the Freedom Fighters and X-Men, including Professor X and Uncle Chuck, are assembled in his lab as he stands up from his chair with answers regarding the Test Subjects.

"These Test Subjects, the Infinites, are clones that were enhanced by Eggman's Cyberization process and injected with a serum created from the combination between ISO-8 and the Mutant Growth Hormone, or MGH for short." Beast explains.

"Mutant Growth Hormone?" Sally questioned as she never heard of that hormone before until now.

"An illegal drug that gives normal people superhuman abilities, or enhances the existing powers of metahumans." Professor X answered, briefly explaining what MGH are to the Freedom Fighters.

The explanation of MGH switches back to Beast as he says, "The drug is naturally produced and extracted from mutants, though research has proven genetically-altered superhumans work just as well. It's known to be highly addictive. A side effect of MGH use is increased aggression. The powers it gives are usually temporarily, though with ISO-8, this new serum last longer and is much stronger, to the point it breaks the minds of the user and causes them to go on a rampage."

Sally puts her pondering finger underneath her muzzle, "Just like what we experienced at Westopolis earlier. Eggman and Sugar Man caused the outbreak to test out their new army. And though we've apprehended Sugar Man, Eggman is still at large and is apparently working under a more dangerous villain."

"Sugar Man was acting like a kid at Christmas. What, did someone give him a bunch of people to torture?" Sonic joked.

"Not funny, Sonic. What's the one thing that would make a sadistic nut like Sugar Man happiest?" Cyclops asks both teams.

Both teams ponder to themselves who might be the true villain behind this outbreak and the mysterious alliance between Sugar Man and Eggman. Professor X closes his eyes and remains quiet, as he already suspected the identity of their ultimate foe, something that Cyclops notices.

"Yeah. You know what I'm talking about, do you, professor?" Cyclops asks his professor.

"It's about time we admitted that Apocalypse may be back." Wolverine bluntly remarks, revealing the identity of their greatest enemy.

The other X-Men are horrifyingly shock that one of their greatest enemies has reawakened with a vengeance and has a new plan to take over the world. The Freedom Fighters are understandably surprise and confuse as they have never heard of Apocalypse before until today.

"Keep that right in this room for now. No sense spreading panic without proof." Xavier told Logan to zip it about Apocalypse's return.

"Apocalypse…" Sonic remarks curiously.

"May I ask who is Apocalypse, Charles?" Uncle Chuck asks the mutant professor.

"En Sabah Nur. An ancient and powerful mutant that has lived for over 5,000 years. He is one of the first mutants born to the world, and has been one of the greatest threats to mankind. The X-Men have faced him multiple times before, with each battle proving more difficult than the last." Xavier answers, explaining to the heroes regarding the history of their mutual foe.

"You don't know if there's a Faunus equivalent to this guy, right?" Sonic quips while asking Blake standing next to him.

"Not that I know of." Blake responded.

"He has lived for over 5,000 years? How?" Tails remarked.

"It's because of his mutant ability. And thanks to his Celestial technology, he can recover from nearly every wound, practically making him immortal and extremely difficult to defeat." Beast answers his science buddy.

"So THAT'S how Eggman got his hands on Celestial technology. He's been working with Apocalypse all this time, but for how long?" Sally remarks as she figured out that little mystery.

"There had been rumors regarding Apocalypse's return for quite some time, which led us investigating his whereabouts starting with Mister Sinister and then Sugar Man." Xavier replied.

"It's bad enough we knew Sinister and Sugar Man were a part of this, but now we have Eggman involved in this crisis." Cyclops remarks, displeased a madman like Eggman is also working with a bigger madman like Apocalypse.

"There's nothing to worry about. I've taken down Eggman and ancient, immortal baddies hundreds of times before. Apocalypse shouldn't be too hard." Sonic grins, staying confident and hopeful they can defeat Apocalypse.

"Maybe so, but don't underestimate him, Sonic. Apocalypse is as powerful as he is cunning. We must stay vigilant." Xavier responded.

"Agreed. All of us need to stick together if we want to have a chance against this guy. Do we have any clues what he's planning, or leads on his current whereabouts?" Sally asks the professor.

"Not yet, but for now, I recommend we do our best preventing any more outbreaks of his forces." Xavier recommended.

'_A bit too late for that, professor.' _Nicole responds as she appears on her handheld. _'I'm just receiving reports of two new outbreaks, one at Ice Paradise and the other at Splash Canyon.' _She informs the heroes of the current situation and their new missions.

"Then we'll split up into teams and stop them before they destroy anything. Some of you will stay here with me and Sir Charles as we might need help locating Apocalypse's base." Xavier said to the heroes.

"Cool." Sonic grinned.

"Get moving, people. This situation is escalating quickly." Sally says as the heroes split into two separate groups as they are dispatch to their own mission.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Ice Paradise Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-Ice Paradise Zone Act 2**

The X-Jet flies over the icy city as it lands near a snowy mountain. Cyclops walks his strike team out of the jet consisting of Sonic, Amy, Antoine, Iceman, Beast, Phoenix, and Rotor to stop the Test Subject outbreak in this zone.

"Here we are in winter wonderland." Sonic smiles as he enthusiastically introduces the team to the icy zone.

"Ice Paradise. Sends chills down my spine, and I am loving it!" Iceman quips as he feels right at home in a place that embraces his ice powers.

"I am _so _happy for the mutant covered in ice. I'm freezing over here!" Amy sarcastically remarks while shivering from the freezing weather.

"I'll warm you up, Amy." Phoenix forms a ball of cosmic fire in her hand next to Amy, who is quickly feeling relax as she's not shivering anymore.

"Thanks, Jean. Those Phoenix powers sure come in handy." Amy smiles, grateful for the mutant's cosmic powers.

"When it's not turning me into a malevolent cosmic force of destruction, I would agree." Phoenix jokes about her dark persona, the Dark Phoenix, whenever she loses control over the Phoenix Force.

"Are we at the right place, Nicole?" Cyclops asks the A.I.

'_You're close. I pinged you the address of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Iso-8 research facility. They're in trouble.' _Nicole replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Cyclops asks.

'_The Test Subject/Badnik kind. Their batch of Iso-8 is in trouble.' _Nicole said.

"They'll want ISO-8 to create more of the energy serum to enhance Apocalypse's forces." Beast claims their motive behind this attack.

Sonic eagerly cracks his fingers with a big grin as he remarks, "Not if we stop 'em. Let's go!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Battle**

Sonic's team quickly approach the ISO-8 facility where they see SHIELD agents going to war against Test Subjects and Badniks like Egg Gunners, Buzz Bombers, and Orbinauts. The agents throw everything they have to make sure Apocalypse's forces don't break into the facility.

"They're trying to break into the lab!" Iceman noticed.

"As if!" Sonic boosts towards the action and uses his speed to splash massive amounts of snow onto his enemies, earning their attention and gunfire while the hedgehog runs away from their attacks with a cocky smile, "All eyes on me, fellows!"

The enemy horde becomes too focus on Sonic that they left defenseless against the surprise assault from Cyclops' optic blasts and the rest of his group as they join the fight. "Don't let anyone inside the facility!" Cyclops commands his team.

"Cyclops, eyes up!" Sonic kicks several Badniks straight into the air for Cyclops, who uses his optic blasts to blow each of them to bits.

Beast and Rotor unleash a brutal assault on the goons with their powerful punches. Jean telekinetically lifts Amy and Antoine into the air, throwing each of them at a goon to smash with their respective weapon while the telepath charges up a psychic blast that obliterates several robots.

"This is the worst place to fight an Omega-class mutant who can control ice! In a chilly place like this, I'm invincible!" Iceman boasts as his dispatches a small army of goons to the ground with piercing icicles. Suddenly, a Test Subject that also has the power of ice uses the environment to their advantage and unleashes a powerful ice blast that knocks Iceman through the snow, leaving him lying on the ground a little banged up. "Hey, not cool." He grunts in pain while holding his head.

"Then let me heat things up." Jean attacks the icy Test Subjects with a powerful fire blast shape as a bird, burning the cyborgs and knocking them out cold.

"Not a bad pun, Jeannie." Sonic quips while easily taking out more cyborgs.

"I try not to make one too often." Jean remarks.

After Antoine slices an Egg Gunner apart, he notices several of Apocalypse's forces blowing a hole into the lab and infiltrating the facility. "Some of them have broken into the lab!" He hurriedly informs his teammates.

"I'm also sensing a powerful psychic presence within the facility. If it's who I think it is, we must stay on our guard." Phoenix warns her friends with a stern expression, sensing a familiar foe has also infiltrated the facility.

"Wanna tell us who it is?" Sonic asks the telepath as they race into the lab, destroying every goon they come across.

**BGM End**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from further inside the facility as they rush towards the source. The heroes arrive in the main lab that's researching different kinds of ISO-8 where they see two SHIELD agents dying at the hands of a beautiful and mysterious black-haired woman in a black dress. Whoever this woman is, she's clenching her hands tightly on the agents' necks as she psionically drains their energy into herself, empowering herself while her victims crumble into dust on the floor, horrifying the heroes behind her.

The mystery woman turns around facing the heroes with a sinister smile as she greets Jean and her team, "Ahhh, Jean. I knew that was you I sensed approaching. I see you brought your boyfriend along with two other X-Men. As well as the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighters. I've been expecting you."

"Who's this chick?" Sonic asks Jean as he looks at her.

Jean answers while sternly glaring at her psychic foe, "Selene, the Black Queen. One of the Externals and a member of the Hellfire Club. She's a mutant sorceress that has lived for thousands of years by absorbing the life force of her victims. She's not one to stay dead." She said, implying that Selene is also immortal since she is an External.

"So she's the illegitimate love child between Salem and Morlun. Gotcha." Sonic jokes, describing Selene in a nutshell.

"I am FAR older than Salem to be considered her 'daughter'. I am eternal." Selene claims.

"Eternally full of herself. You don't scare me." Sonic quips with a grin.

"Come closer and I'll show you something to be scared of." Selene remarks with a wicked smile that would scare any normal being.

"Nah. I'm good right here." Sonic smirks.

"Why are you working with Apocalypse, Selene? What do you have to gain?" Cyclops asks the sorceress.

"Nothing much. Just the destruction of the X-Men and a lifetime supply of precious humans to feed on while living in his new mutant world." Selene answers snarkly with a smile.

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Into the Fray**

"None of that is happening, Selene. Not while we still stand. We're taking you in!" Cyclops fires an optic blast at Selene, who smiles as she easily blocks his attack with a mystical barrier. "Beast! Take Amy and Rotor with you and protect the scientists!" He says while continuing to attack Selene.

"Understood. Follow me, you two." Beast says to Amy and Rotor as they follow him to protect the scientists from Apocalypse's henchmen.

Meanwhile, Cyclops leads Phoenix, Iceman, Sonic and Antoine on a relentless assault against the Black Queen, who does her best fending them off. "We're going in!" Sonic states as he and Antoine rush towards the evil mutant.

"Be careful! If she touches you, she'll drain your life force!" Cyclops warns them.

"You heard 'im, Twain. Don't let the vampire lady touch you." Sonic quips to the annoyed coyote.

"I am pretty sure he was talking to you." Antoine remarks with an annoyed look at the hedgehog.

"She'll have to catch me if she wants to touch me." Sonic smirks, blitzing Selene with several spin attacks that prove too fast for her to dodge. Selene grunts in annoyance as she uses her magic to deflect the hedgehog away, just as she gets knock back by a swift swing from Antoine's sword. The external lifts the coyote in the air with her telekinesis, suspending him in place.

"Uh oh. I do not like this." Antoine sweats in fear as he is pulled closer to Selene, who intends to drain the mobian of his life energy.

Suddenly, an ice wall forms between the two thanks to Iceman, saving Antoine but accidently causing him to smack his face onto the wall. Phoenix lifts Antoine away as Cyclops fires a powerful optic blast through the ice wall, shattering it as he attacks Selene on the other side and allows Sonic to knock her around with a spinning kick.

"Sorry, lady, but Twain's already taken. 'Sides, you're like a thousand years too old for me." Sonic quips to the Black Queen as they confront each other.

"Age is just a number, boy. Especially for mutants. Our time is coming. I'm more interested in you anyways. Some very important people have high expectations for you, Sonic. I do hope you won't disappoint them." Selene said ominously.

"I always aim to please my adoring fans." Sonic jokes with a smirk, shifting into his Spin Dash as he revs up and uses the charging wind to pull Selene towards him, much to her surprise.

"What?" Selene remarks, as she didn't expect that type of trick with his Spin Dash.

As she's being pulled, Sonic launches his Spin Dash and sends her flying through the air. The Black Queen stops herself in midair and launches a barrage of mystical bolts at the hedgehog, who uses his incredible speed to dodge her attacks as he jumps towards her, surprising her with a lightning-fast Homing Attack before being blasted to a wall by a mystical beam.

"You are stronger than I initially thought, mobian." Selene remarks on the hedgehog's strength.

"Compared to the spider-eating vampires I fought recently, you're a joke." Sonic quips, stating she is weaker than an Inheritor as he launches another spin attack from the wall and brutally pummels the witch down.

"You dare underestimate me and my power!? You are simply mortal! I am not! Allow me to demonstrate!" Enraged by his taunting, Selene blasts away Sonic and his group with a powerful explosion of mystical energy that was unleashed from her body. Fortunately, the heroes survived albeit a little weakened from her deadly attack.

"She is too powerful." Antoine comments as it would seem Selene is invincible.

Jean remarks otherwise stating, "No, she's growing weaker. I can sense it. Sonic's taunts are causing Selene to lose focus, making her forget that great usage of her power causes her to age unless she absorbs more life force." She stated, as they stare at Selene, who is slowly showing some wrinkles on her face after expending much of her power.

Sonic ponders, "So grandma needs to take a pit stop so she could continue fighting. That gives me an idea. You guys get her attention!" He smiles before speeding away from the scene.

"What is he doing?" Cyclops asks what Sonic is up to.

"This is Sonic we're talking about, so he's either saving our lives or dooming us all." Antoine jokes with an unamused expression.

Nonetheless, the rest of the heroes attack the weakened External with everything they have that's slowly weakening her with every second. The more injuries she takes and the more power she uses, the more her age starts to show on her face. "I cannot keep this up. I must absorb another life force." Selene mutters to herself, setting her sights on Antoine again to absorb his life force. But before she could pull him towards her grasp, Selene is suddenly stomped and pinned to the ground by Sonic's feet.

"Miss me?" Sonic tauntingly asks the pinned mutant, looking down at her annoyed face with his sarcastic grin.

"Bad move, hedgehog. You're just BEGGING me to absorb your life force and leave you as a dried-up blueberry!" Selene scowls.

"Yeah, but it's the only way for me to do this." Sonic vibrates his arms so fast as he slams them onto her back, vibrating her entire body as she's unable to resist and screams in pain. Somehow, vibrating her body is causing Selene to age rapidly until her face is all wrinkly and her hair turns grey as she weakly stands away from Sonic.

"AH! What did you do to me?!" The elderly Selene shouts while staring at her wrinkly hands.

"Just sped up your molecules to use up all that absorbed life energy in a single stroke." Sonic explains.

"How dare you!" Selene uses what little energy she has left to blast Sonic, but he easily blocks her attack with a grin.

"Sorry. That's not gonna work anymore. Nighty-nighty, granny." Sonic defeats Selene with a simple kick that knocks her out on the ground.

"I didn't know you could do that with your speed. I thought you were only fast on your feet." Iceman said to the hedgehog as he comments on his ability to vibrate his body in that fashion.

"I've learned a few new moves recently, and Quicksilver taught me some tricks but I rarely use them." Sonic replied.

"Not bad." Cyclops compliments the hedgehog's victory over Selene with a grin on his face.

**BGM End**

SHIELD shows up to apprehend the unconscious Selene and take her to jail, just as Beast's little group reunites with their friends. "All the scientists are safe again." Amy informs her friends that their mission was successful.

"What about the ISO-8?" Cyclops asks.

"That too." Rotor nods.

"Looks like our work is done here." Sonic grinned.

"For now. We still have a long way to go until we can defeat Apocalypse. Let's head back to the mansion and see if the professor found his base." Cyclops leads the team out of the facility and leave SHIELD to their business. Unaware to the heroes, they were being watched by a hidden Egg Flapper controlled by Apocalypse as he secretly plans his next move of his conquest over the world.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Ahh, it feels so refreshing writing a non-Spider-Man-related story. I'll be honest, part of the reason I started the Super United Heroes series is because I've grown sick writing about the character a lot. There's only so much I could with Spider-Man and I need a breather. Give other heroes a chance in the spotlight. **

**Next time: The Mutant Agenda!**

**Triva of the Chapter: Originally, the United Heroes series was supposed to end with Battle for Remnant, but fan popularity and my growing interest in the series prompted me to continue writing.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	7. Act 5: The Mutant Agenda

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. So Apocalypse is the big bad behind these outbreaks. He recruited Eggman and other mutants to help him in his conquest to take over the world. Yeah right. As if I'll allow that to happen. With the Freedom Fighters and X-Men teaming-up, he doesn't stand a chance, just like how we beaten Selene from attacking that ISO-8 lab at Ice Paradise. This is just the beginning. Let's keep moving!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 5: The Mutant Agenda_

**Apocalypse's Hidden Base**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-The Chosen One**

Apocalypse crosses his arms to keep his focus on his computer screen, displaying footage of each member of the X-Men and the Freedom Fighters. The ancient mutant has been utilizing Eggman's Egg Flappers to secretly spy on his enemies. Studying them. Testing them, while his forces are wreaking havoc around the world.

"The test is going smoothly." Apocalypse says ominously. "The Mobians are revealing their potential. The Freedom Fighters, though small, has strength that is admirable. Especially the blue hedgehog known as Sonic. His speed and strength are a cut above the rest. To be capable defeating Selene in such a way is rather impressive." He says, watching footage of Sonic's recent fight against Selene at Ice Paradise.

While the eternal mutant was talking to himself, Eggman walks into the room alongside Orbot and Cubot. "I told you Sonic would be a nuisance once he learned I'm involved in your plans." Eggman says to his new boss.

"That is why I ordered Selene to test and capture him, but she has failed. He would've made a worthy lieutenant." Apocalypse replies calmly, saying he wanted to turn Sonic into one of his Horsemen.

"I don't see how you can control that rebellious hedgehog to work for you." Eggman replied.

"I have my ways. Just like how I convinced _you _to help my cause." Apocalypse calmly insults his human lackey, much to Eggman's annoyance.

"**It's okay, boss. Being a lackey isn't all bad." **Cubot fails to comfort his master with his words.

"**Now you know how we feel." **Orbot sassily remarks, angering Eggman enough to kick his lackey bots across the room.

"Why are you testing the Freedom Fighters and the X-Men anyway? Is it to study their strengths and weaknesses?" Eggman asks the super-mutant with curiosity.

"To search for the strong and dispose of the weak. That is how I've always lived." Apocalypse answers, as he is a mutant that devotes his entire being to the survival of the fittest mentality. "The Mobians and the Faunus. For all intents and purposes, they were Mobius and Remnant's counterparts of Mutants respectively. I want to test if they share the same potential. Besides Sonic, the Faunus girl of the X-Men also intrigues me. She has shown promise for her species. My studies suggest that a Faunus' 'Aura' and 'Semblance' are naturally stronger than a normal human." Apocalypse claims, while watching footage of the Faunus X-Man, Blake Belladonna, as he has become interested in her and her species.

"That Belladonna girl shows promise alright. Promises to be utterly annoying alongside those other Huntress brats she's grouped with! They always ruin my fun whenever they're hanging out with Sonic! One of them stopped the freakin' sun I was going to use to win the war! Can you believe that?!" Eggman complains, venting off his anger and frustration of Team RWBY.

"You don't say…" Apocalypse mutters to himself, as he seems interested in Team RWBY and their capabilities. The eternal one slightly turns his head facing Eggman as he says to him, "My army of Infinites are nearing perfection. It is time to move forward with the next phase of my plan and collect the Xavier Protocols."

"The what?" Eggman questioned him with a confused expression.

"Doomsday plans created by Xavier to defeat the most powerful mutants, including his _precious_ X-Men in case any of them become a threat to the planet. I want those plans to _utterly_ destroy them. In the meantime, Doctor, are you ready to prove your worth?" Apocalypse explained.

Eggman sinisterly chuckles, "Of course. Thanks to your generous teachings, I'm finally grasping the power of Celestial technology. Do not worry yourself, eternal one. Everything will go according to plan." He states with an ominous smile that spells doom for his enemies.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Splash Canyon Zone…**

**BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Theme of Splash Canyon**

"RAAAAAAH!" A large, hulking Test Subject roars as it hurls a giant rock at Sally, who jumps away from the attack while saving a young mutant child in her arms.

"And now we have Hulk-size Test Subjects to deal with. Great. Could use a little help here, guys?" Sally responds as she gets the child to a safe place.

The cybernetic bruiser rushes to attack the princess with a deadly punch only for their attack to be swiftly caught by Colossus. "Do not worry, princess. This brute is strong, but he is no Hulk. Or me!" He claims as the steel hero knocks out the cyborg with a powerful uppercut from the jaw.

Sally's team have been tasked to protect a mutant village in Splash Canyon Zone from Apocalypse's deadly forces, as the heroes do their best to prevent them from invading the little village. Nightcrawler briefly lock swords with an Egg Knight before overpowering it with a spinning slash. He teleports around the area striking down multiple Badniks before they detected him coming. He reappears with a taunting chuckle before he was struck down in the back by a Test Subject equipped with Iso-8 powered energy blades that can theoretically slice air molecules in half.

Sally quickly runs pass the teleporter as she says to him, "I got his front! You get his back!" She blocks the cyborg's energy blades with her Ring-Blades, locking him into position as Nightcrawler ambushes him from behind with a teleporting sword strike that knocks him out.

"Quick thinking, prinzessin." Nightcrawler compliments the acorn princess with his German accent. "I say, we are doing a good job protecting this mutant village from being ransacked."

"Good. We can't allow Apocalypse to kidnap any mutants for their MGH and use them to power his forces. We need to hold them off and take out their commander." Sally replies.

Meanwhile, Bunnie just blasted an enemy dropship outta the sky and defeat some aerial enemies, while Tails fends off the goons from attacking the village's terrified citizens. "Why are these fiends attacking us? We just wanted to live in peace." The mutant mayor of this village says while trembling in fear.

"Don't worry. Things will go back to normal once we deal with these creeps." Tails assures him while using his twin-tails to smack around Infinites and Badniks alike.

Sally strikes down another Badnik as she contacts Wolverine through her ear comm and asks him, "Wolverine, are you doing okay? Is Omega Red giving you trouble?" She asked him.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Code Red**

Next to a big river above a large waterfall, Wolverine is being choked to death by deadly coils belonging to the Russian-born mutant mercenary that he hates a lot known as Omega Red. "A little bit!" Wolverine told Sally while viciously having a hard time breathing and escaping from Omega Red's tentacled grasp.

"My coils will drain your life, Logan." Omega Red proclaims with a sinister smile, as the Russian mutant slowly drains Wolverine of his life force to make himself stronger.

"Chew on this!" Knuckles yells, surprising Red with a brutal attack to his cheek that sends him flying over the river, freeing Wolverine from his coils.

Omega Red recovers just as he's under an assault from Psylocke's psy-blade strikes. He clashes with his Carbonadium tentacles and fights evenly with the telepathic ninja. "Give it up. I don't need to read your mind to know I'm holding the advantage." Psylocke taunts him.

Omega then laughs as he shouts, "As if! Omega Destroyer!" flailing his tentacles in all directions that knocks back the telepath. Psylocke grunts in annoyance as she uses her telekinesis to immobilize his tentacles in midair, leaving him stun and shock, "What?!"

Wolverine takes advantage of his surprise state as he dashes towards his foe with a mighty roar while his claws pop out. "Berserker Barrage!" The wild hero rapidly slashes his claws on Omega Red before throwing a powerful strike that knocks him down momentarily.

"Ever gonna explain to me why a scumbag like you is workin' for Apocalypse?" Wolverine snarls as he demands an answer on Red's allegiance to the ancient mutant.

"He has promised me my own domain to rule in his new world order. But I would have done it for free had I known I would get the chance to crush worms like you." Omega Red answers with a disturbing smile that doesn't faze the heroes a bit.

"You ain't getting' that chance. Not today. Not ever!" Wolverine declared, threatening him with his claws.

Omega Red remains unfazed with a smirk on his face as he throws a tentacle at a large tree next to the heroes and tears it down on them. Wolverine quickly rips the falling tree to shreds just as he and his pals get viciously whip onto the river by Omega. As the evil Russian runs towards them, Knuckles burrows underneath the river for a surprise attack while Wolverine blocks his foe's punch with his indestructible claws. Omega Red leg sweeps Wolverine, knocking him off his feet as he gets utterly punch down. Psylocke tries to slash him from behind, but Omega blocks her strike and entangles her with his tentacles. Just as he reels her to her defeat, Omega was in shock when the ground suddenly rumbles and erupts a pillar of water on his face, followed by Knuckles who pummels him to the sky with a watery spiral uppercut.

"It'll take more than that to beat me, rodent!" Omega Red remarks, throwing his tentacle at Knuckles to bind him while in the air.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouts, as he is pulled into an aerial combo of deadly life-sapping tentacles before being slammed brutally to the ground.

"You will make for a nice appetizer." Omega Red taunts the weakened Knuckles as he throws two tentacles down on him.

Fortunately, Knuckles still had enough strength to stand and grab the tentacles before they entangle him, much to Omega Red's surprise. "You're not getting me with those again!" Knuckles declares as he ruthlessly throws the mutant onto a cliff above the waterfall.

While recovering, Omega Red is surprisingly tackle off the cliff by a roaring Wolverine. "Wolverine, you…" Omega snarls.

"Hope you know how to swim." Logan remarks as punches his foe in the face while falling down the waterfall.

Knuckles and Psylocke rush to the cliff as they watch the arch-enemies beating each other to a pulp while falling from a large height. "Wolverine!" Knuckles shouts in concern for his friend.

Wolverine and Omega Red continue trading violent blows at each other while falling down the waterfall. Wolverine keeps slashing with his claws while Omega Red keeps smacking him with his tentacles. As they fall closer to the large river below that might kill them, Wolverine lets out a mighty roar as he furiously grabs his foe by the chest, stabbing him through his sides while allowing Omega Red to take the full blunt as they crash headfirst into the river together, causing a large splash.

**BGM End**

Knuckles and Psylocke meet up below the waterfall as they stare at the river where Wolverine and Omega Red crashed into, wondering if either of them survived. "Is he still alive?" Knuckles asks the mutant ninja.

The telepath concentrates her mind as she scans the area searching for their friend and their enemy. After a little moment, she smiles and responds to the echidna, "There's nothing to worry about."

At that moment, an unconscious Omega Red was thrown out of the river behind the heroes as Wolverine walks out of the river, reuniting with his friends after surviving the crash thanks to his highly impressive healing factor. "I hate gettin' wet." Logan snarls.

"So you don't like taking showers, then?" Knuckles quips with a grin, happy that his ally is still alive.

Logan growls at the echidna, "Don't make me use you as a sponge, furball."

Then, Sally contacts Wolverine to ask for his team's status, _'Wolverine, what's your current status?'_

"Red's down. Have you taken care of his little army?" Logan replies.

'_We did. His forces are down and the village is safe. And there hasn't been any reports of new outbreaks, so I think it's best we regroup at the Sky Patrol. Heard that Cyclops' team was successful in their mission at Ice Paradise, so we're all returning to the Xavier Institute and focus our attention locating Apocalypse.' _Sally told him.

"Sounds good." Logan nods, as he turns off his comms and looks at his teammates. "You heard Acorn. We're headin' back to the mansion. Hopefully the Professor have found somethin' while we've been out here partyin' with Apocalypse's goons." He said with a dry joke, as he picks up the unconscious Omega Red and walks with his teammates back to the Sky Patrol.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Inside the basement of the mansion is a massive spherical room with a lonely bridge, where Professor X is wearing a special helmet that is helping him scan the globe for any signs of Apocalypse. By his side is Blake and Sir Charles, who is thoroughly impress with Xavier's machine.

"Such wondrous technology. Cerebro never cease to amaze me. A device to detect mutants all over the world." The scientist hedgehog voices his lovely opinion on the mutant-detecting device, Cerebro.

"Not just mutants. It can also be used to detect Humans, Mobians, Faunus, basically every living being on the planet. It has helped us save a lot of lives, especially when new mutants uncover their powers and are being hunted by the MRD. Only a telepath like the professor can use Cerebro to its fullest potential." Blake explains Cerebro to the aged hedgehog.

"And I thought my Roboticizer was impressive." Uncle Chuck jokes with a smile.

Xavier sighs as he takes off Cerebro and says, "Unfortunately, not even Cerebro is doing us any good locating Apocalypse."

"How?" Blake asks.

"Apocalypse _knows _about Cerebro, so it's likely he's using his technology to hide his presence." Xavier answered.

"Then how about Eggman? He's working under Apocalypse. If we can find him, he could potentially lead us to him." Uncle Chuck recommends they search for Eggman instead.

"I'll try. It's rare I use Cerebro to locate a human, but I'll give it my best shot." Xavier remarks as he puts back on Cerebro. He closes his eyes as he uses Cerebro to find any trace of Eggman that'll lead him to Apocalypse. After a moment of scanning the globe for their enemies, he gasps in horror and shock as he opens his eyes, remarking on what he saw, "Oh no…"

"Professor, what's wrong?" Blake asks him as she wonders what got him suddenly spooked.

Xavier quickly turns around facing her and Chuck as he urgently says, "Contact the rest of the X-Men and Freedom Fighters immediately. We don't have a lot of time."

"What's going on?" Chuck asks the professor.

"Genosha is under siege." Xavier answers with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

**Genosha**

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Dr. Eggman Appears**

Similar to the former island of Menagerie, Genosha is the island nation that is considered paradise for all mutants who seek sanctuary from being hunted and discriminated by humans. That won't stop all humans from trying to eradicate them, like Dr. Eggman launching a horrendous assault onto the island with his terrifying Egg Fleet, sending out Badniks and Infinites to destroy everything on the island as part of his plan to conquer the little nation in the name of Apocalypse.

"There is no escape for you, mutants! Watch as my superior genius surpass your crazy powers as I conquer your little island!" Eggman laughs maniacally from the bridge of his central battleship.

Two mutants are seen watching the onslaught from the balcony of a large palace. One of them is the beautiful, yet deadly shapeshifter, Mystique, and the other is Wolverine's ferocious rival, Sabretooth. They stand at the balcony in silence, waiting for their master to appear to save them from Eggman's attack.

"How foolish is this human to attack my home with his army of machines?" A middle-aged mutant in red, wearing a purple cape and a helmet that blocks telepaths remarks coldly to the assault as he walks towards the balcony with his followers. "Does he not know who I am? Who _rules _this nation with an iron fist? I will show him who is superior. He will regret going to war against the Master of Magnetism." The self-proclaimed savior of mutantkind and ruler of Genosha, Magneto, introduces himself next to his Brotherhood of Mutants as he is ready to go to war against Dr. Eggman.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Magneto returns after a long absence and is ready to defend his home from Dr. Eggman, which should be pretty easy considering he can control metal. And in case anyone is wondering what Blake's X-Man costume looks like, it's the same uniform from the movies as a little reference.**

**D.N. Works: Adam Taurus will not make an appearance in this story. This is primarily a Sonic/X-Men crossover with Team RWBY as important guest stars.**

**XenoSlayer983: Haven't watched The New Mutants trailer. Not really interested to begin with.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 6): I'll stop writing stories when I stop having ideas, which won't be for a while. If you're getting tired of my stories, then simply don't read them. No one's forcing you to read them. **

**Guest 2 (Chapter 6): I dunno. That Parker Luck loves to work at the wrong moments.**

**Next time: Battle at Genosha! The Man with the Master Plan vs. the Master of Magnetism!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite X-Men game? What is your favorite X-men movie?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	8. Act 6: Attack on Genosha

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Wolverine**

**Wolverine: Now you're messin' with the Wolverine! I'm the best there is at what I do. Traveled to Splash Canyon with the gang to deal with Apocalypse's forces attackin' a mutant village led by that Russian jerk, Omega Red. He was annoyin' as usual, but I quickly put him in his place by throwin' him off a waterfall. He lived. Barely. Huh? Chuck wants us back at the mansion? Smells like there's trouble brewin' at Genosha.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 6: Attack on Genosha_

**X-Mansion**

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse OST-The Sanctuary**

"You're kiddin', right? Eggman is attacking Genosha?" Sonic asks Professor X, after both teams returned stopping the Test Subject outbreaks to learn of the current crisis happening at Genosha.

"I'm afraid so. The mutant nation of Genosha is currently being ravaged by Eggman's Egg Fleet and Apocalypse's forces. It's the largest outbreak of Test Subjects yet. I suspect it is part of their plan to overthrow Magneto and take control of the mutant population that live on the island." Xavier briefs the heroes on the situation happening at Genosha.

Sonic shrugs, "I don't see how Eggman has a chance. He's sending an army of robots and cyborgs against the _Master of Magnetism_. The dude can _easily _demolish the entire Eggman Empire in less than a day." He claims that Magneto has the power to crush Eggman's forces with relative ease.

"Even Magneto has his limits. And with Apocalypse involved, his Brotherhood of Mutants won't stand a chance. We need to head to Genosha immediately and save the nation from Eggman." Xavier suggested.

Rotor immediately objects saying, "Hold on! You want us to _literally _go and help Magneto? Why? He's one of the most dangerous people on the planet by repeatedly trying to wipe out mankind for his own mutant world. He's no better than Eggman or Apocalypse."

"I will not deny Magneto has willingly put the world in danger more times than I can count, but there have also been times he's _willingly_ came to our aid to protect it against a greater threat." Xavier says, claiming his old friend has saved the world just as many times he tried to conquer it.

"And usually that great threat is Apocalypse." Wolverine remarks to Rotor.

"It's not so different from the times we teamed-up with Eggman." Sonic remarks, as he doesn't seem to mind an alliance with Magneto.

"We understand how you feel, Rotor. None of us trust Magneto that much. But we can't allow our emotions to blind us when innocent lives are in danger. Having Magneto and his Brotherhood by our side would bolster our chances defeating Apocalypse and saving everyone." Sally says to the walrus, convincing him to help Magneto.

"Fine…Let's just watch ourselves, okay?" Rotor responds, reluctantly agreeing to help Magneto.

"Thank you, Rotor. Now we should hurry to Genosha. Time is of the essence. This time, I'll accompany you on your mission to convince Erik to an alliance in case he disagrees to the idea. Admittedly, he can be quite stubborn." Xavier told the heroes as he turns his attention to Uncle Chuck. "Sir Charles, can you stay here in the mansion and continue locating Apocalypse's base in case Eggman doesn't provide any answers?"

"I'll do what I can, Xavier." Chuck replied.

Xavier then turns to Blake, "And Blake, can you also stay here assisting him while keeping the mansion safe?"

"I'll do my best, professor. I'll make sure nothing happens to the students." Blake nods with a serious expression on her face.

"Already taking your new job as Headmistresses seriously, huh?" Sonic grinningly teases the Faunus with an elbow touch, causing her to blush and chuckle in embarrassment.

"The rest of us, it's time we head out to Genosha." Xavier says, prompting the Freedom Fighters and X-Men to head out and save the mutant nation from Eggman.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later…Towards Genosha**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-** **Tornado Scramble**

Both teams are riding the Sky Patrol as it flies at top speed towards Genosha airspace in stealth mode to remain undetected by Eggman. Nicole is showing live footage of the battle of Genosha to the heroes, depicting Eggman's forces blowing things up with their ships and ground troops. The mutants of the island are combating the assault with their various powers, holding their own against the robot army, while members of the Brotherhood of Mutants like Juggernaut and Pyro are dishing out the most destruction against the robots.

"Bit surprised Eggman hasn't detected us yet." Rogue says while in the bridge of the Sky Patrol.

"We're using the ship's new stealth mode warping light and sound, rendering us completely invisible. Not even Apocalypse's Celestial technology could detect us. I hope." Rotor replies, a little unsure if they are truly invisible to space god tech.

Beast walks towards Rotor with some assuring words, "Do not worry, my friend. At the very least, it should give us ample time to disable most of the Egg Fleet under their noses while the rest of us combat their ground forces."

"Already appointed a team that'll coordinate search and rescue." Sally remarks.

"And I'll lead a team to assist the Brotherhood against enemy troops." Cyclops responds.

"That leaves Sonic, Tails, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat and the Professor to assist Magneto against Eggman. Looks like the two have already entered a confrontation at Hammer Bay." Sally says, while turning to Sonic's team who'll take on Eggman.

"And Egghead's still not beaten yet? Either he has some tricks up his sleeve or Magneto believes in a fair challenge." Sonic jokes.

Rogue laughs from his joke, "That'll be the day."

As they get closer to Genosha, Rotor sits on the pilot's seat and takes control of the weapons alongside Nicole, "Get into position, everyone! We're now entering Genosha airspace and about to combat the Egg Fleet!"

'_Locking onto the Egg Fleet and its structural weaknesses.' _Nicole announce, as the ship targets the Egg Fleet and any available weakspots.

"Firing Laser Blaster!" Rotor presses a button on the controls, firing laser blasts on an Eggman ship, blowing it outta the sky without being detected for that action. "Anti-air Missiles!" Then fires numerous homing missiles that destroys multiple ships. "Particle Bean Cannon!" Then unleashes a large energy beam that pierces a major battleship. "Omochao Gun!" Lastly, fires full-fledged copies of Omochao that destroys multiple ships with one shot.

The Sky Patrol easily destroyed a good chunk of the Egg Fleet without being detected thanks to their incredible stealth tech, leaving the Eggman's forces greatly confused how they lost so many ships out of nowhere while the citizens of Genosha cheer for their invisible saviors.

"You took out half of the Egg Fleet without being seen! Awesome!" Shadowcat smiles, incredible impressed with Rotor's skills taking on the Egg Fleet, leaving the walrus wiping his nose proudly.

Meanwhile, the other heroes are getting ready to drop out of the ship from the hanger to attack the ground forces. "Continue the assault on the fleet! The rest of us are heading out!" Cyclops ordered Rotor as the rest of the heroes jump out of the ship.

Xavier sits on the passenger seat of the Tornado 2 as Tails gets ready to pilot the biplane. "Hang tight, Professor! We're heading out!" The fox warns him.

Sonic and Shadowcat hop onto the wings to stand on while Rogue and Storm get ready to fly away with them. "Okay! Here we gooooo!" Sonic smiles, as his group flies out of the Sky Patrol on the Tornado 2 towards the battle site between Eggman and Magneto.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Hammer Bay, Genosha**

**BGM-X-Men Legends OST-Asteroid M (Action)**

At the capital city of the mutant country, Eggman is currently fighting Magneto in his new Egg Sentinel. A large mech modeled after the mutant-killing machines created with his own technology, resembling Eggman himself down to his red color scheme and facial markings on the face like his iconic mustache. While fighting Magneto in his new mech, Eggman notices his Egg Fleet falling apart thanks to the attacks from the invisible Sky Patrol.

"**Report! What is happening?! Who is destroying my Egg Fleet?! Is it you, Magneto?!" **Eggman angrily accuses the floating master of magnetism.

"Not at the moment. I'm more focus tearing you apart." Magneto moves his hand around using his magnetic powers to easily take control of the Egg Sentinel and smash it through several building. Eggman screams in pain from the cockpit, while Magneto continues to make him suffer while boasting his superiority, "How _foolish _for a scientist wearing metal armor to face me. I thought you were a genius, Dr. Eggman. Smart enough to realize it's _hopeless _to defeat the world's most powerful mutant, who has control over the very element you use to create your armies. If I wanted to, I could've _easily _crushed your 'Superior Empire' during that global debacle, but I minded my own business strengthening Genosha. Waiting for my chance to spread my ideals while the humans were weak." He monologue, as he painfully slams Eggman to the ground.

Eggman coughs from the pain while slowly standing up confronting his foe, **"Oh yeah. Let's see how weak I am after I activate THIS!" **as an electric blue energy field suddenly surrounds his mech. It didn't look like much to Magneto as he once again tries to take control of his mech and crush it completely, but was surprise when his powers aren't affecting him anymore.

"How are my powers not affecting you anymore?" Magneto asks as he looks at his palm, leaving his guard down for Eggman to take advantage of as he brutally knock him off the air with a powerful punch to the mutant.

"**You've underestimate human ingenuity and my genius for the last time, Magneto! Did you REALLY think I come to Genosha unprepared to fight you?" **Eggman asks with a mocking grin.** "My Egg Sentinel is equipped with an Anti-Magnetism energy field that negates the effects of magnetism. I just waited 'til the right moment to activate it so you'll leave your guard down, giving me the opportunity to strike you to oblivion! Who's the Master of Magnetism now?" **He gloats as he fires a laser beam from his palm, which was block by Magneto's magnetic forcefield but was strong enough to push him back.

"The answer should be obvious. There are still other ways for me to crush you." Magneto menacingly levitates to the air and magnetically grab two large towers to crush Eggman from the sides.

"**Not so fast!" **Eggman quickly projects twin energy shields to block the towers in time, narrowly preventing them from crushing him as he deflects them away. **"This mech was built to counteract your powers! None of your tricks will work on me!" **He unveils his homing missiles that are also protected with anti-magnetism and unleashes a furious barrage at the magnetic mutant.

"You try my patience, little human!" Magneto dodges some of the missiles as he gathers large amount of metallic debris into a large metal ball to protect himself from the deadly missiles, then hurls it down like a meteor at the Egg Sentinel.

"**And you're trying mine!" **Eggman unsheathes an anti-magnetic sword from his right gauntlet to cleave the metallic meteor into two. He sheathes back his weapon as he uses a new move against Magneto, surprising the mutant as he traps him in a sphere of anti-magnetic energy. **"Try as you might, you cannot escape from my anti-magnetic sphere!" **The doctor laughs as he violently slams the entrapped mutant onto the ground. **"Welcome to die!" **He prepares charging up an energy beam that'll surely put the hurt on Magneto, while he's pinned to the ground in the anti-magnetic bubble.

**BGM End**

As Eggman fires the beam to ensure his victory, a sudden blue blur quickly saves Magneto from the explosion. "Sorry, not today!" Sonic quips with a grin after rescuing Magneto.

"**Sonic?!" **Eggman exclaims in surprise of his sudden appearance.

"And friends!" Rogue quips, as she and Storm ambush him from behind with powerful blows.

"Should've expected the X-Men and Freedom Fighters would show up when unneeded." Magneto arrogantly said.

"Who just saved your magnetic ass?" Shadowcat remarks, jumping off the Tornado 2 as it lands next to the magnetic mutant.

"Erik, are you alright?" Xavier asks his old friend from the biplane.

"I appreciate the help, Charles, but I can handle myself." Magneto responded.

"That's not what it looked like a second ago." Sonic jokes.

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-The Egg Beetle**

"**So it was you fools who were attacking my army." **Eggman remarks, figuring it was Sonic's group who were destroying his forces.

"Don't you mean Apocalypse's army? We know you became his butt-monkey." Sonic snarks, angering his arch-nemesis for being called a lackey.

"Apocalypse has been reawakened and chose him as his servant?" Magneto remarks, expressing some surprise of Apocalypse's recent reawakening.

"**Do not call me his servant! I'm practically his partner! After all, it was **_**I **_**who reawakened him from his ancient slumber. In exchange for his Celestial technology, I pledged my allegiance to him." **Eggman said, surprising the heroes with this startling news.

"Eggman, do you have any idea what you've done? You've _literally _brought the apocalypse onto our world." Xavier remarks in horror at Eggman's reckless actions.

"**Admittedly, his revival was by accident, but it was a happy accident. As long as I get what I want, I don't care who I align with." **Eggman admitted, which angers the heroes.

"Sheesh, you never learn, do you? Working with ancient beings of destruction has _never _worked out for you." Sonic quips with a deadpan stare.

"**This time it will!" **Eggman retorts.

"That's what you said last time."

"**No I didn't!"**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Boss Battle (Day)**

Eggman furiously growls from the hedgehog's constant quips as he shouts, **"I've just about had it with you!" **and fires his weapons at the heroes, who quickly run away from his aggressive attacks.

"Erik, it'd be wise we work together on this one!" Xavier says to this rival, as Tails pilots the Tornado 2 away from enemy fire.

"If we must. The doctor has overstayed his welcome. Magnetic…Shockwave!" Magneto channels his magnetic energies into the ground, unleashing a series of violet powerful energy columns that pushes back Eggman but doesn't harm him.

"**Have you forgotten? Your magnetic abilities are USELESS against my anti-magnetism!" **Eggman boasts.

"So _ah _attacks are useful? Good to know." Rogue jokes as she uppercuts the head of the mech and starts pummeling it through a building.

"Yeah! Smash 'im up, Rogue!" Sonic runs on a rooftop, leaping into the action with several lightning-fast Homing Attacks on the limbs of the Egg Sentinel.

Irritated from the annoying punishment he's receiving, Eggman shouts, **"BLOW AWAY!" **as an energy shockwave is unleash from his mech that scatters Sonic and Rogue.

"If that is what you propose, I will not hold back." Storm remarks as her eyes glow white, unleashing three very powerful tornadoes that rise from the ground to viciously attack the mad doctor, blowing him away.

"**GAAHHHH! You cheeky weatherwoman! Can you predict the forecast on your destruction?" **Eggman unleashes a barrage of missiles at the flying mutant, forcing her to fly away and shoot down several missiles with her lightning. One of the missiles manage to hit Storm, knocking her off the air momentarily as the remaining missiles are locked onto her.

"Hold on, Storm!" Tails yells, flying to her rescue as he shoots down the missiles with his plane's machine gun, saving Storm as she recovers. "Let's see how you like missiles, Eggman!" He taunts, firing homing missiles of his own at Eggman.

The Egg Sentinel spots the missiles inbound and protects itself with its energy shield. **"You'll have to try better than that!" **Eggman taunts back.

"Okay." Rogue casually quips, flying next to the Tornado 2 to grab two of its launched missiles. "Lemme borrow these, darling." She flies around the Egg Sentinel at lightning speed, making it hard to track her movements as she viciously throws the missiles at his blindspot.

While Eggman is distracted fending off Rogue and the rest of the gang, Sonic is running towards him while carrying Shadowcat. "Hold on tight, Sonic. We're going in." Kitty advises him.

"Okay. Let's cause some havoc." Sonic grins, looking forward to this next maneuver.

As they reach the Egg Sentinel, Shadowcat uses her phasing ability to phase herself and Sonic into the mech. Once inside, the two wreck everything inside the mech, much to Eggman's frantic annoyance once he is alerted to the inside damage. **"AAAHHH! Who's inside my mech?! Stop it! You're ruining everything! GAAHHHHH!" **He the screams as Sonic smashes himself and Kitty, launching themselves into the air out of the mech through its chest.

Seeing Eggman close to defeat, Magneto lifts his hand to the air to control an attack that'll finish him off. "Kitty, I recommend you start phasing yourself and the hedgehog right away." He calmly suggests to them.

"Care to explain why?" Kitty asks.

Sonic turns his head around and was instantly shock to the face to what Magneto has in plan. "Uh, Kitty…" He says to her with a worried tone, prompting her to turn around in the air as she shockingly spots a large Eggman ship being hurled from the air in their direction by Magneto to finish off Eggman.

"Oh…" Kitty remarks with a shocked expression on her face as well.

Shadowcat quickly grabs Sonic as they phase through the battleship and appear safely on the other side. Eggman is powerless as he could do nothing but watch in fear as he is about to be crushed by his own battleship. **"Oh crud…" **He said softly, before the battleship crushes his Egg Sentinel into oblivion, scattering its pieces in a large explosion that also hurls the Egg Mobile out of the island while Eggman is covered in black smoke.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIIIIISSSSSS!" Eggman yells out his revenge as he's flunged far away from Genosha.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of After the Fight**

Sonic and Kitty land next to their allies after successfully defeating Eggman and saving Genosha. "Next time, Maggie, warn us a little sooner you drop a battleship on us." Sonic quips to the magnetic mutant.

"Next time, try not to get in my way." Magneto remarks.

"If you stop letting your guard down so I won't come save ya." Sonic snarks back with a grin.

"Brash. Arrogant. Rude. Even likes to boast his speed. You remind me of my son in so many ways." Magneto says, comparing Sonic to his own speedster son, Quicksilver.

"Except I'm faster." Sonic quipped.

Immediately after, the rest of the Freedom Fighters, X-Men, and the Brotherhood are approaching Sonic's group after they've defeated the rest of Eggman's forces. "Sonic! Is everyone okay?" Sally asks the hedgehog.

"Course we are. Do you know who I am?" Sonic cockily remarks with a grinning shrug.

"Reckless. Impatient…" Sally responds with a sly expression on her face.

"Awesome. Extremely awesome…"

"We took down the rest of Eggman's forces. Genosha is safe. You're welcome, Magneto." Cyclops glares at the X-Men's arch-nemesis.

Sabretooth snarls as he remarks to Cyclops, "Bah! We didn't need your help breaking a few eggs!"

"Oh yeah? Who was it that almost got crushed by the egg-bot with the hammer?" Wolverine snarls, facing his arch-rival as they share ferocious growls at each other.

Magneto speaks to stop the rivals from causing a ruckus, "On other days, I might agree with Sabretooth. But, now that I know Apocalypse has returned, none of us has a chance by ourselves. Which is why I believe the best way any of us are to survive the coming battle is by all of us working together." He says, willingly proposing an alliance with his most hated enemies, which is what they wanted in the first place.

"The X-Men I can tolerate. Not so sure if the animal children have what it takes." Mystique insults the Mobian heroes.

"We're a pretty capable team. Care to learn why?" Amy threatens the shapeshifter with her hammer.

"Enough! You will do as I say, Mystique, if you know what's good for you." Magneto threatens her as well, as the threat of Apocalypse requires all of their focus against him and not each other.

"Sorry." Mystique apologizes.

"Good. Charles, do we have any intel on Apocalypse's plans and his current hideout?" Magneto asks him.

"Not at the moment, but soon enough hopefully." Xavier replied.

"In the meantime, I would like if all of you help me repair Genosha and search for survivors in case Apocalypse's forces return." Magneto requests to the heroes for their help.

"We ain't your janitors, Erik." Wolverine remarks.

"But we _are_ heroes. We'll help you in any way we can, Magneto." Sally said, kindly accepting Magneto's request.

"You are too kind, princess. My own daughter could learn a thing or two from you." Magneto replied.

"Who? Scarlet Witch?" Sonic remarks, thinking that's who he is referring to.

"My other daughter, Polaris." Magneto corrects him.

"I didn't know you had another daughter." Sonic said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Where is Polaris? I pray she is safe." Magneto wonders where his little princess was during the attack on Genosha.

**BGM End**

"Father!"

**BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Strained Event**

Everyone looks to see a beautiful 17-year-old girl with green hair wearing a green dress fitting for a mutant princess running towards Magneto. "Polaris! Are you alright?!" Magneto asks, expressing concern for her daughter as she passionately hugs her.

"I'm fine, but there was a problem. Someone broke into your secret storage facility while the city was attacked." Polaris told everyone.

"No. Was this planned from the beginning? What did they steal?" Magneto asks with a worried look.

"It was those 3 Chaos Emeralds you found." Polaris revealed, shocking everyone around her that the enemy secretly stole some Chaos Emeralds from Genosha.

"What?! Chaos Emeralds?! Who stole them?!" Sonic reacts in surprise.

"From what I saw on the security footage, he…looked like you, actually, except he was made of metal and moved like a robot." Polaris told the hedgehog.

Sonic angrily smashes his fists together as he instantly deduces the intruder, "Metal Sonic! He stole the emeralds while Eggman distracted us!"

"Why did you had Chaos Emeralds on Genosha?" Cyclops interrogates his magnetic nemesis, angry at the fact Magneto was secretly collecting Chaos Emeralds for his own world-conquering plans.

"Just in case I needed them for a future idea, which has become pointless now that Apocalypse has them." Magneto replies with a calming demeanor.

"What plan does Apocalypse has with the Chaos Emeralds?" Sally ponders worriedly.

"Nothing good, most definitely. All the more reason all of us needs to cooperate if we're to combat the coming darkness." Xavier responds, as he's glad they have formed an alliance with the Brotherhood of Mutants to combat Apocalypse. "I'm going to contact the mansion to update them on our current predicament, and hopefully they'll update me on his whereabouts." He prayed.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Evening at the X-Mansion…**

"Honestly, Xavier, I don't mind if everyone is helping out with relief in Genosha. A quiet mansion means I can concentrate on locating Apocalypse's base." Uncle Chuck speaks to Xavier through a video chat on a hi-tech computer, with Blake standing next to the hedgehog scientist for his protection.

'_Understood, but be careful.' _Xavier replied.

"We will, professor. I've called in a couple of old friends of mine to help us out." Blake told him.

'_Like who?' _Xavier wondered.

Right then, three particular girls walk into the computer room as the one wearing the red hood greets everyone with a friendly, "Hey everyone."

Blake turns around with a smile as she is reunited with her friends in Team RWBY: Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. Each of them who she hasn't seen in a month since they graduated Beacon.

"Hey Charles. Hey Charles." Yang greets the two Charles with a happy smile.

"Good evening, Professor Xavier." Weiss politely greets the mutant professor.

"Hello." Ruby happily waves at him as she approaches the computer.

'_Ah. Team RWBY. A wise choice.' _Xavier smiled.

"I already told them what we're dealing with. We'll guard the mansion until everyone comes back." Blake told him.

"I'm glad. Could use a little more protection." Uncle Chuck jokes with a smile.

'_Agreed. Have a pleasant evening, everyone.' _Xavier replied.

"And you as well, Charles." Chuck says before hanging up the call.

"It is great to see you all again. Wish it was under better circumstances." Blake says to her best friends.

"You can always count on an _apocalypse _to bring us all together." Yang punned, which causes her sister and Weiss to groan while Blake simply chuckle to her joke.

"Your jokes haven't improved one bit." Weiss remarks with an unamused look towards Yang, who's still smiling. "Besides, we all agreed we'd hang out before the Fourth of July. Hopefully they'll be fireworks of joy and not signs of the end of the world." She said.

"Have you might've learned anything about Apocalypse or where he could be hiding?" Blake asks them.

"Nope. Been traveling around the world but heard nothing about Apocalypse until you called us." Yang replied.

"Most of the Avengers are off in space right now, so I guess it's up to us to figure out where he'll strike next." Ruby said.

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Apocalypse**

Blake nods in agreement with Ruby's words until her ears suddenly twitch after hearing something inside the mansion. Whatever she heard, it was ominous, dangerous, and extremely powerful, causing her to snarl as she slowly unsheathes her blade.

"Blake? Did you hear something?" Yang asks her partner until she herself felt an ominous chill down her spine. Then Ruby and Weiss. Even Uncle Chuck. All five of them felt an imposing presence entering the mansion, forcing Team RWBY to whip out their weapons and stand before Chuck to protect them from whatever's about to enter the computer room.

"I had come here for the Xavier Protocols, but I can make use of _you _as well."

That ominous presence belongs to none other than Apocalypse himself walking out of the shadows, who has infiltrated the mansion with his perfected Infinite soliders without being detected as he confronts Team RWBY in the computer room.

"Apocalypse?!" Chuck shouts in horrified surprise that Apocalypse somehow infiltrated the mansion without any of them noticing.

"So you're Apocalypse. You're even uglier up close." Yang jokes, keeping her guard up as she glares at the ancient mutant.

"Ahhh. If it isn't the famous Team RWBY." Apocalypse greets the Huntresses.

"You know us?" Ruby asks while keeping her serious eyes on him.

"I do. You were the champions of that Huntsmen World Tournament a month ago. I have been watching you. Informed of your strength and the counterparts of Mutants, the Faunus." Apocalypse says, hauntingly focusing his sights on Blake, who glares at him, "Your species have unripe potential. I would be glad to unlock it for you."

Blake's friends stand before her, protecting her from Apocalypse as Ruby tells him off, "You're not touching her."

Apocalypse responds, "It's not just her. I am offering you all the chance to unlock your greatest potential. _You_, child, I can see it in you _clearly_. The _light _in your eyes." He stares deeply at Ruby's divine silver eyes. "You were born with a gift from the gods. Just like the Celestials who granted me their power. You are like me. An instrument of _destiny_. And I will make sure you fulfill your purpose."

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-New York City South Side (Action)**

"Maybe next time." Ruby quips, as Team RWBY fearlessly tackle the ancient mutant and smash him through the wall to fight him in the hallway.

While her friends keep the eternal one busy for as long as they can, Blake smashes her fist on a switch that triggers the alarms, waking up every student in the mansion. "All students! Follow evacuation protocols! This is not a drill!" She shouts, as every student frantically run out of the mansion for their own safety.

Weiss and Ruby were able to pin Apocalypse to a wall long enough for Yang to throw her strongest punches onto his face. But none of her attacks faze him one bit, as Apocalypse easily catches her next punch with one hand, much to her shock as she is suddenly grabbed by the throat. Ruby and Weiss try to save her, but were effortlessly slap to Blake's front as Yang is monstrously thrown at her teammates. Team RWBY were smashed through a window as they crash onto the pavement, completely unconscious and depleted of their Auras in one attack from the ancient ruler.

**BGM End**

"Children!" Uncle Chuck shouts and runs to help them, only to be caught by Apocalypse's henchmen.

Apocalypse stands before the large hole that he threw Team RWBY through, watching the unconscious Huntresses that do show some promise to his plans. "Let's get to the subbasement. We can deal with our new pet and the children later." He orders his cybernetic soliders.

After doing something inside the subbasement, Apocalypse has the unconscious Team RWBY thrown into the back of his jet. He has Uncle Chuck cuffed as they are sitting inside the jet. As the jet takes off, Apocalypse looks outside the window, staring at the X-Mansion as he leaves. "You'll be _blind _without Cerebro, Xavier. HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAA!" He laughs manically, as the mansion suddenly explodes into oblivion thanks to the explosives he planted in the subbasement, much to the captured Sir Charles' horror as they leave the Xavier Institute in ruins.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Things are getting a little serious now. Apocalypse is proving he is one step ahead of the heroes with his unpredictable plans and has now captured Uncle Chuck and Team RWBY for an unknown reason. Even with Magneto by their side, it might not be enough in the coming battles. **

**superjoeyf721: Magneto's plans sometime put the world in danger, endangering humans and mutants alike. So yes, he's mostly classified as a villain with good intentions.**

**Next time: A dark Mutant/Faunus warrior is born! Shadow Donna, the Horseman of Apocalypse!**

**Triva of the Chapter: Ms. Marvel was considered to play a role in **_**Contest of Smashers**_**, but was replaced with Gamora.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	9. Act 7: Horsemen of Apocalypse

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Still can't believe Eggman had the audacity to attack Genosha. Didn't he know Magneto lives there and can easily rip apart his mechs? Regardless, we went to help out mister magnetic and saved his mutant island, but the attack was a distraction for Metal Sonic to steal Genosha's Chaos Emeralds. At least we have an idea what Apocalypse is planning. What? Something happened at the mansion? Oh no! Uncle Chuck! Blake! Are you guys alright? Was this another distraction?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 7: Horsemen of Apocalypse_

**Apocalypse's Hidden Base**

**BGM-X-Men Legends OST-Sentinel Lab (Quiet)**

Apocalypse walks ominously through a hallway inside Eggman's personal laboratory at his mysterious base. He walks past several tubes containing different Test Subjects and Badniks that he's currently experimenting on, but one of them gained his immediate interest. He stops to stare at a tube containing Metal Sonic, after his successful mission stealing three Chaos Emeralds from Genosha. And as his reward, he is being upgraded with Celestial technology that should make him Sonic's utmost superior.

"Ah, you're here."

Apocalypse turns his head to face Dr. Eggman as he approaches him. "How may I be of assistance?" Eggman asks his master.

"What of the Huntresses we captured?" Apocalypse asks him about Team RWBY, after he easily defeated them back at the X-Mansion blowing it to kingdom come.

Eggman chuckles, "They have adapted to the Celestial Cyberization even better than hoped. The MGH/ISO-8 Serum is doing _wonders _to their DNA. As of now, only the Faunus has been…reprogrammed." He said with an ominous smile.

"Show her to me." Apocalypse orders to see what has become of his latest test subject.

While Orbot and Cubot are minding their own business playing poker with each other, Eggman presses some buttons on a computer terminal that's opening the capsule where Blake is sleeping within. "Blake Belladonna, come forth and meet your master." Apocalypse says as he confronts the capsule containing his newest servant.

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Sinister's Lab (Action)**

The capsule slowly opens to reveal Blake has been transformed into a dark cyborg under Apocalypse's complete control. She is wearing a more sinister version of her current Huntress outfit. Her catsuit is deathly white, while her long tailcoat is now colored a deadly black with some purple accents. Her eyes are closed while wearing a black mask over them, reminisce of Adam Taurus's mask but slightly more fearsome and has her glowing purple emblem above the eyes. Her overall appearance has changed. She looks more feral with the wild black hair and the claws on her fingertips. Almost as if she's also been mutated.

As the capsule is wide open, the eyes on Blake's mask open as they glow a sinister purple as she stares at her new master. **"The name 'Blake Belladonna' no longer applies." **She said, speaking in a distorted voice that sounds like her but a little robotic and evil.

"What would you have us call you?" Apocalypse asks her.

Blake takes a step out of the capsule, facing her masters as she tells them her new codename. **"I am Shadow Donna, a Horseman of Apocalypse. And I am yours to command." **The newly-named Shadow Donna, also called Famine, introduces herself as the first of Apocalypse's newest Horsemen.

"You are now the first ever, cybernetic Mutant/Faunus Hybrid in the world. Your speed and strength. Aura and Semblance, have all been augmented, but what of your soul?" Eggman asks, testing his newest henchmen by throwing a random knife at her.

Before the knife reached her face, Shadow Donna effortlessly caught it with one hand without even flinching. **"My soul is filled with hatred, rage and death…" **She says as she easily snaps the knife into two, impressing Apocalypse enough to make him smile, **"For the X-Men and Freedom Fighters." **She said, declaring her former friends as her greatest enemies.

**BGM End**

* * *

**The Ruins of the X-Mansion**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-X-Mansion**

The Xavier Institute is in ruins thanks to Apocalypse. Fires are still burning from the rubble as it's being extinguish by smoothing rain casted by Storm. Knuckles, Colossus, and the other strong heroes are lifting large pieces of the mansion to find any survivors. The rest of the united heroes are tending to mutant students, who have now lost their home thanks to eternal mutant.

"Arrgh! I can't believe this! I should've been here! I should've finished off Eggman faster so I could've been here!" Sonic paces himself around the courtyard as he expresses his anger for Apocalypse kidnapping his uncle and friends.

"None of us saw this coming, Sonic. You _need _to stop and calm down!" Sally says, worried for him while standing next to Xavier and Magneto.

Sonic does stop in his tracks but snaps back at her with an angry expression on his face, "How can I calm down when my uncle and Ruby's group were KIDNAPPED by a 5000 year-old mutant?!"

"Apocalypse has indeed grown bold. For him to march into the X-Mansion and kidnap Sir Charles and Team RWBY is incomprehensible." Xavier says, agreeing that Apocalypse's actions are unforgivable.

"He sent Eggman to attack Genosha, distracting us and collect the Chaos Emeralds, while he came here to ruin your home as well." Magneto responds, deducing the ancient mutant planned two attacks at the same time.

"Is the X-Mansion a complete loss?" Sally asks the professor.

"I'm afraid so. All the equipment we've grown to rely upon has been destroyed, most notably Cerebro. But all that can be replaced. Right now our primary concern is the return of Sir Charles and Team RWBY." Xavier replied.

"Where can we start looking? We couldn't find Apocalypse WITH Cerebro. How're we gonna find him now?" Sonic asks.

"I might have an idea." Sally says, having a plan to locate Apocalypse. "Thanks to Eggman's attack on Genosha, we now know Apocalypse is after the Chaos Emeralds. For what purpose, we don't know yet. And as far as we know, he only has 3 emeralds. If we focus our attention locating the remaining emeralds, we should run into Apocalypse or one of his goons that'll lead us to him." She suggested.

Sonic smiles as he remarks, "Oh yeah. That's a great idea! The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. If we can find one, we can use it to track down the others, which should lead us to Apocalypse!"

"Do we know the location of any Chaos Emerald?" Magneto asks the princess.

Sally takes out her handheld to speak with Nicole, "Nicole. Know where we can find a Chaos Emerald?"

'_Yeah. The green Chaos Emerald was found a while ago and is currently in display at the British Museum in London.' _Nicole answered.

"The museum is probably close by now, meaning it's the perfect time for someone to steal it." Sally ponders, believing that is Apocalypse's next plan.

"Then we must head to London immediately before Apocalypse's forces steal the Chaos Emerald. We can't allow that kind of power fall in the wrong hands." Xavier remarks.

"We know, professor. Most of us will stay here repairing the mansion. I'll lead a team to London to secure the emerald. Sonic, Amy, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. You're all with me." Sally says to the heroes around her, picking them for her London team.

"Take Sabretooth with you. His supermutant senses will prove useful tracking the enemy in any environment." Magneto suggest she take a member of the Brotherhood with her to London.

"Can't we take Wolvie instead? At least he smells better, which is not saying much." Sonic joke, annoying both animal mutants when they heard him with their super hearing, causing them to snarl angrily at the unfazed hedgehog.

"This is no time to argue. We've all agreed to work together defeating Apocalypse. You must hurry to London and secure the Chaos Emerald, or I fear someone else will." Xavier said, siding with Magneto to have Sabretooth join Sally's group to London.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later…at London**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Shadow #1**

It's late night over at London. The city is quiet and quite beautiful with all the lights during this hour. The British Museum is closed for the night. Locked tight with security because of the green Chaos Emerald they have in display inside a glass case. But a dark figure managed to infiltrate the museum without triggering any alarms until she broke the case containing the emerald. She runs out of the building as SCR-GP robots from MeteorTech are sent to stop her. The robots surround the mystery woman in the shadows as they target her, ready to fire their weapons upon her. The woman smirk as she easily dodges their blasts with her shadowy reflexes before using her sword to cleave each of the robots into two in no time flat. But as the woman tries to make her escape, a certain cocky voice stopped her on her tracks.

**BGM End**

"So…where do you think you're going with that emerald?"

**BGM-RWBY OST-From Shadows (Instrumental)**

The robber stayed in the shadows as she turns around to be confronted by Sonic, who smiles while standing alongside the rest of his team. "Whoever you are, you are under arrest for stealing the Chaos Emerald from the museum." Sally boldly said to the robber while equipped with her Ring-Blades.

"Good boy, Sabretooth. Your nose helped us find this weirdo. Wanna Sabretooth snack when this is over?" Sonic jokes around with the mutant criminal.

"I am not a dog, rat boy." Sabretooth snarls.

"**You're working with the Brotherhood now. A sign that things haven't been working in your favor lately."** The mystery robber mocks the heroes.

"Enough talk. We know you're working with Apocalypse. Tell us what he has done with Uncle Chuck and Team RWBY?" Sonic demands an answer from the mystery lady as he is concerned for his friends.

The woman slowly walks towards the light casted under a lamppost as she responds, **"Team RWBY is doing fine. Better than fine. As you can see…" **She stands under the light to reveal herself as the transformed Blake under Apocalypse's control.

Sonic and the others were caught off-guard by Blake's new cybernetic appearance, completely surprised from her dark transformation into Apocalypse's slave. "Blake? Oh no…" Nightcrawler remarks while stun with shock.

"What? That can't be." Sonic remarks in denial as he almost didn't recognize Blake at first.

"**Hello, my dear 'friends'. Now do you like the new me?" **Blake asks her former friends.

"Oh, Blake…What have they done to you, sis?" Rogue somberly asks her friend, dishearten to see her brainwash.

"**Refer to me by my true name, Rogue. I am Shadow Donna. Famine, a Horseman of Apocalypse." **Dark Blake responded.

"Horseman? What are you talking about? Are you even Blake?" Sonic asks his brainwashed friend.

"Smells like her. Apocalypse did this to her. She doesn't just smell like a Faunus anymore. She smells part-Mutant now too." Sabretooth claims while smelling Blake's new scent.

"Not only she's brainwash, but she's also part-Faunus/part-Mutant now? How is that possible?" Amy remarked in shock that Blake's DNA has been rewritten.

"**Apocalypse has opened my eyes. Showed me that I don't have to be confined by Xavier's rules of morality." **Blake responded.

"No. Apocalypse has blinded you. Corrupted you to think how he wants. You're just a pawn to him." Sally argued, trying to reason with Blake's heart in order to reawakened her real self.

"**I am his Horseman! His loyal agent of chaos! Thanks to Apocalypse, I have unlocked my TRUE potential. The full potential of a Faunus! This kind of power will ensure our species will survive in his new world where we don't have to be ashamed for being Faunus GODS who walk amongst **_**weakling**_** humans." **Blake retorted, sounding very out of character and being fully corrupt by Apocalypse's ideals.

"Whoa-whoa-WHOOOA! Chill out! The Blake I know would NEVER talk like that!" Sonic remarks to her corrupt attitude. "Listen to us. Your mind is being controlled somehow. You have to fight it!"

"**Silence! I've heard enough, Sonic. Why am I even wasting my time talking to you?" **Blake retorts angrily.

"Because, B, despite all the changes, you're still Blake. And you know the truth." Sonic calmly glares at his controlled friend.

"**Yes, Sonic, I know the truth. Come, let me show you just how POWERFUL it can be!" **Blake responds as her body radiates her wild purple Aura, demonstrating her new power as it bursts with powerful energy that almost blow away the heroes.

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men Legends OST-Sentinel Lab (Action)**

Shadow Donna dashes through the shadows surrounding the heroes, who are readying themselves when she's gonna ambush them. When Blake does jump out of the shadows to attack with her new energy blade using Celestial technology, Rogue quickly blocks her strike with a strong arm. "You've been like a little sister to me, Blake. Don't make me touch you and knock you out, 'cause neither of us would like that." Rogue says as she tries to swing at her but missed when she jumped to the sky.

"**Go ahead and touch me. You'll only doom yourself!" **The corrupt X-Man throws an energy ribbon from her Gambol Shroud, wrapping Rogue tight as she hurls her onto Sabretooth and Amy.

"Bad kitty. Someone hasn't had their milk tonight." Sonic jokes around as he blitzes Blake with a kick to the chest, knocking her to the sky as he quickly jumps up to knock her back down. But Blake survived the little assault as she swiftly lands on her feet. "Mutant or Faunus, you're still a cat that lands on their feet." Sonic comes down attempting to Homing Attack her, but Blake deflects him away with a powerful energy wave fired from her sword.

"Nightcrawler, restrain her!" Sally orders the X-Man.

Nightcrawler quickly teleports to Blake and locks her in a full-nelson as she struggles to break free. "We are not your enemies, Freundin! Some of us knows what it's like being controlled by Apocalypse! You cannot let his evil corrupt you!" He says, pleading with her as he struggles to keep her still.

Blake roars like a wild lion as her augmented strength kicks in, allowing her to overcome his full-nelson and viciously throw Kurt at a wall of the museum. She smells Sally and Amy rushing to attack her and easily deflects each of them with her sword. "I'm gonna paint this whole museum with your blood!" Sabretooth declares, roaring as he furiously pounces the faunus and pins her to the floor. Just as he was going to claw out her eyes, she smiles as her whole body discharges electricity, shocking Sabretooth figuratively and literally as that's a tangible clone. Then another Blake shows up, claw swiping Sabretooth in the face to knock him away, freeing the electric clone as she turns to fire and explode on the mutant, knocking him back further.

"Looks like B's not using Dust for her clones." Rogue notice, hovering in midair while staring at the two Blakes.

"Sabretooth. Can you determine which is the real one?" Sally asks as the evil mutant recovers from being exploded on.

Sabretooth sniffs Blake's scent for a moment to determine which is real and which is not until he got his answer. "That one! I can smell she's not a shadow!" He points to the non-elemental Blake, which happens to be the real deal.

"Got it!" Sonic blasts the real Blake from behind with a powerful Spin Dash, knocking her to a strong hammer swing from Amy so Sonic could attack her some more with a speedy Homing Attack barrage.

"You're nine lives are about to be run out, Blake!" Sonic taunts her.

The Famine Horseman growls in annoyance from his taunts and decides to get a little more serious. She uses her upgraded Semblance to surround Sonic with 10 tangible shadow-clones, much to his mild surprise. "You're on a whole 'nother level than ever before. Your Semblance been given a big boost." Sonic remarks. Then Blake does something a little extra as the clones summon their Aura and produce a shadow copy next to them, much to Sonic's horrified surprise as he is surrounded by so many clones. "A _very _big boost." He said with a worried expression on his face.

"**Now's your chance to run." **Blake warns him menacingly, as she has him completely surrounded with no room to escape from the clones' energy guns aim on him.

Then, Nightcrawler pops in next to the hedgehog and quips, "Good thing I can teleport." before teleporting himself and Sonic away from the clones as they fire at the center of the circle.

The Blakes turn their angry glares at the heroes as they are regrouped with Sonic and Nightcrawler. Half of them switches to their swords to unleash large energy waves at them while the other half fire an energy barrage from their guns, forcing the heroes to get on the defensive.

"They're group too close to each other. Each of them is just as strong as the original. We need to take 'em out one by one!" Sally notes while frantically trying to find cover from the relentless assault.

"I can handle that!" Sonic remarks before facing the clones to get their attention. "Yo, scaredy cats! Let's play Cat and Hedgehog! You're it!" He jokes, goading them to pursue him around the museum.

"**Do you think you can run away from us?" **Blake tauntingly asks while she and her clones chase down the blue blur.

"Yup. But in this case, I'm just content spreading you out a bit." Sonic grins as he quickly brake and turn around towards the Blakes as they are spread far out a bit, leaving themselves wide open for each of them to be swiftly knock out with a single powerful attack from the hedgehog. The clones pile on top of Blake as they disappear into nothing. Blake tries to stand up for one more attack, but Rogue quickly knock her down with a flying punch to her mask.

**BGM End**

Her mask partially breaks, revealing one of Blake's glowing purple eyes and angry expression as she glares at her friends. "That's enough, Blake. Just give up and hand us the Chaos Emerald so we can fix ya. Don't make this any harder on yourself." Rogue says, reasoning with her again to convince her to stop.

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man (Game) OST-Venom Throw Down**

Blake clings onto the broken half of her mask as she stares at the heroes. She lets out a short, but unsettling laugh that unnerves them for a little bit until she stops with a creepy smile. **"Harder?" **She said creepily.

Then out of nowhere, a pillar of fire explodes on the scene as the heroes are blown away from its intensity. The fire appeared in front of Blake as a new foe walks out of the flames. It's a beautiful and deadly woman with cybernetic arms that appears to be on fire as her body radiates flickering flames. Her long blond hair glowing with fire as well. Even her pure red eyes are looking fiery. She's wearing indestructible battle armor with a skirt fitting for war, made from Celestial technology that resembles Medieval armor colored black with golden accents and has an emblem of a burning golden heart painted on the chestpiece.

Amy's eyes grow wide with shock as she recognizes this new challenger, "No way! Isn't that…?"

"Yang?! Not you too!" Sonic remarks, recognizing this flaming Horseman as Yang Xiao Long.

"**I do not go by that name anymore. You can call me War or Sunbreaker. Either one you prefer will signal the coming of the rapture." **Yang forebodingly introduces herself as Sunbreaker, the Horseman of War.

"Have all of Team RWBY been transformed into Horsemen?" Sonic wonders anxiously.

"I'm afraid that might be the case." Sally somberly believes.

Sonic growls, "I've had enough. Who does Apocalypse think he is anyway? Taking away the free will of my friends." The hedgehog then does a reckless move as he runs towards his brainwashed friends, much to his friends' surprise.

"Sonic! Stop!" Sally yelled.

Sonic tries to attack the two Horsemen, but Yang was able to attack first with her improved reflexes and deliver an earth-breaking, flaming punch to his face that rockets the hedgehog away through the sky. He probably would've been launched across the city if Nightcrawler didn't teleport-catch him back onto the ground with the others.

"Aaah! Where did she get all that power? Did she become a mutant too?" Sonic guesses while tending to his wounded face, as he is surprise by Yang's sudden power boost as well.

"**Let's go." **Sunbreaker talks to her partner, who still has the green Chaos Emerald.

"**We've wasted enough time on them. We must collect the remaining emeralds so our master's light could rule this miserable world." **Shadow Donna replied.

The two Horsemen teleport out of the area before anyone could figure out what is going on anymore. "They're gone." Nightcrawler remarked.

Sabretooth sniffs the air, hoping he could track them down but failed to locate their scent. "Can't smell them. I don't think they're in the city anymore." He claimed.

"Shoot!" Rogue remarks as she angrily smashes her fists together.

"What should we do, Sally?" Amy asks her leader with a sadden face, upset that her friends in Team RWBY are being mind-controlled by Apocalypse.

"We'll regroup with the others and discuss this with them. During the fight, Nicole was able to scan their data, so we'll talk with Beast and Tails with this and hope we can find a way to fix them." Sally replied, still looking determined to find a way to save Team RWBY.

"Apocalypse…Don't think you're gonna get away with this." Sonic growls in anger, as his rage for Apocalypse grow now that Team RWBY are under his eternal command and will use them to spread fear and destruction on the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: We're kinda at the halfway point of this story. Blake has become the Horseman of Famine and Yang has become the Horseman of War. It shouldn't be that hard to guess who'll be Death and Pestilence. I should also announce that the remake for **_**Battle for Remnant **_**has finally entered production in preparation for the 3****rd**** anniversary. But considering it's gonna be a very long story (like around 80 chapters, which took half a year to finish originally) and I'm back in college, I'm thinking of uploading it as soon as I can as a "bonus story" to co-alongside this story and the rest of the United Universe Saga so I can get it over with and have it done by the anniversary. **

**Next time: A talk with Raven! The Rose Reaper of Death!**

**New Character Description:**

**Shadow Donna**

Aliases: Famine, Dark Blake, Blake

MGH taken from: Sabretooth

Description: Blake's Horseman form while under control of Apocalypse. The eternal mutant has been interested in the Faunus' potential as he considers them the Mutants' counterpart, and has chosen Blake to test that potential. She has been infused with Mutant DNA, making her a rare Faunus/Mutant Hybrid with incredible potential that has unlocked her deadly animal instincts. Her Gambol Shroud was upgraded with Celestial technology to become an energy blade, and her Semblance was enhanced to produce up to 10 tangible clones that are as powerful as the original.

**Sunbreaker**

Aliases: War, Dark Yang, Yang

MGH taken from: Sunfire

Description: Yang's mutant form as a Horseman for Apocalypse. With a name like War, Yang is undoubtedly powerful, capable of demolishing whole armies alone. Her strength has been augmented with mutant DNA to nearly rival other insane powerhouses like the Hulk and is outfitted with Celestial-made armor that is near-indestructible. Her cybernetic arms are her new weapons and function similarly to her Ember Celica. And when she wants to heat things up a notch, her augmented Semblance fires up her body and her powers to terrifying heights. She's hot, figuratively and literally.

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	10. Act 8: Rose Reaper of Death

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What happened to Blake and Yang? They've been transformed into super-powered mutants by Apocalypse and been turned into his "Horsemen". We tried to stop 'em but they got away with a Chaos Emerald. Have all of Team RWBY been transformed? We need to figure out what's going on and find a way to change them back!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 8: Rose Reaper of Death_

**Aboard the Sky Patrol**

With their mansion destroyed, the X-Men have moved in with the Freedom Fighters on the Sky Patrol until their home is repaired and Apocalypse is defeated. Beast is working with Tails in his lab as the scientists work together analyzing and researching the new data regarding Team RWBY as the new Horsemen of Apocalypse.

"Huuuh. This is certainly interesting." Beast said with curiosity as he stares at his computer screen depicting the analyzed data.

There's a knock on the door as Tails shout, "Come in!" while focusing on his work. Sonic, Wolverine, Sally, and Professor X walk into the lab to check up on their science friends for any updates regarding Team RWBY.

"Yo Tails, Beast, figured out what caused Blake and Yang to go loco for Apocalypse?" Sonic asks them.

"Think so. They've undergone the same Cyberization process that's been used to strengthen Apocalypse's army of clones." Tails answers while typing on the computer.

Beast faces his friends as he continues from where Tails left off, "They have been transformed into cyborgs from his Celestial technology and their DNA was rewritten from the MGH/ISO-8 Serum, multiplying their abilities while granting them new powers."

"MGH stands for Mutant Growth Hormone, right? Is that what turned them into mutants?" Sonic remarks.

"They lack an X-Gene, so their new mutant status is only temporarily. For how long it'll last, we do not know. Probably as long as they are Apocalypse's Horsemen." Beast replied.

"What exactly are the Horsemen of Apocalypse?" Sally asks the professor.

"Servants of Apocalypse who have had their abilities augmented and their wills twisted to his dark intents. They are styled off the biblical horsemen: War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. Whenever Apocalypse starts his conquest of world domination, he always gathers four special individuals to serve as his new Horsemen." Xavier explained.

Wolverine speaks up and adds, "He usually chooses mutants like me and Angel to be his Horsemen. But if that person is _really_ strong, he'll choose them instead, like he did with Hulk and Akuma one time."

"Why use Team RWBY? They're strong but they aren't mutants. And they're definitely ain't the Hulk." Sonic asks.

"But they _were _from Remnant. Apocalypse must've awakened long after the Convergence of worlds and was curious enough about the former worlds to experiment using its natives." Beast hypnotizes.

"Or wanted to be a pain in the ass." Wolverine quips as he crosses his arms.

"The girls finally achieved their dreams as Huntsmen, but now that's been taken away from them and are being used as his slaves to take over the world. We have to find a way to save them and Uncle Chuck, but we have no idea where they are or any idea on the remaining Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said, angry at Apocalypse for stripping Team RWBY of their wills and dreams to serve his own needs.

Wolverine thinks to himself for a moment. Leaning his back against the wall while trying to determine the best method to locate the girls and save them from Apocalypse. "I might know someone who can help." He said, as all eyes are now on him.

"You do? Who?" Sonic asks, wondering who Wolverine has in mind.

* * *

**Later at Green Cave…**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-The Dead Zone (Quiet)**

Sonic, Tails, Wolverine, Professor X, Magneto, and Mystique arrive in a deep jungle filled with a few giant centipedes as they approach a wooden gate that serves as the only entrance into a mysterious camp. "I haven't been here since the first EX World Grand Prix. This is where she's living now?" Sonic asks Logan as they play the pronoun game with an old acquaintance.

"Yeah. I'm considered an 'honorary member' of her tribe, so let me do the talkin'." Wolverine replied.

"You sure she'll help us willingly, Wolverine?" Xavier asks as he's a little hesitant about the idea enlisting a dangerous bandit to their troubles.

"I'll FORCE her if she doesn't. She has a personal stake in this too now, whether she likes it or not." Wolverine snarls.

The group approach the camp entrance guarded by two bandits and another named Shay D. Mann conversing with each other. Wolverine calls out to Mann shouting, "Shady!" to get his attention.

Shay and his fellow bandits turn around in surprise when they spot Wolverine approaching them with his group. "W-Wolverine! What brings you back here?" Shay nervously asks the mutant, clearly afraid of him.

"I need to speak with your boss. It's urgent. Don't MAKE me repeat myself." Wolverine said, subtly threatening to kill him if he doesn't compile.

"Whatever you say, man. Follow me." Shay quickly compiles with him as he is in no mood to be killed by a warrior just as dangerous as the leader of their tribe of bandits.

The gate opens for the heroes as they are escorted into the camp by the bandits. Sonic and Tails notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares that unnerve Tails. Wolverine glares back at the bandits with a simmering snarl that frightens them to stop giving them suspicious looks. The heroes and their escorts arrive at the camp's main tent, as someone with a Grimm mask emerges from it. A fierce-looking woman in a shallow cut black and red dress that appears to be the leader of this band of thieves.

"Raven." Wolverine glares at the masked bandit leader, Raven Branwen. Fellow Secret Avenger and estranged mother of Yang.

Raven removes her mask to reveal a face very similar to Yang's but with permanent red eyes. "Logan. It has been a while." Raven greets her old acquaintance.

"Yo, Raven. Long time no see." Sonic casually greets his old ally with a grin that quickly annoys the thief.

"Ugh. You." Raven remarks with disgust as she's not the biggest fan of the hedgehog's carefree, positive attitude. "Anyone care to explain to me what you're all doing here? Last I recall, the X-Men and the Brotherhood hated each other. So why is it I'm seeing Charles Xavier and Magneto standing together like old war buddies?" She asks them, mildly curious why heroes and villains are seen together.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Wolverine mocks her.

"I'm just playing with you. I'm assuming the world's in massive trouble if all of you are suddenly working together. But that still doesn't explain why you're here in my camp." Raven remarks.

"We need your help." Wolverine told her.

"For what good reason?" Raven responds.

"Your own daughter's been kidnapped and turned into a monster! And if you don't help us soon, she's going to DIE!" Wolverine bluntly said to Yang's stubborn mother, who was quite shock to hear something has happened to her daughter.

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven asks, wondering what has become of her daughter.

Magneto steps forward confronting the tribal Huntress as he says, "Raven, it appears we ALL have a grievance with Apocalypse." He said, telling her the identity of her daughter's abductor.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Sometime later…Inside Raven's tent**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Avalon**

"Unbelievable." Raven sighs while sitting around a table inside her tent with the heroes, after they have told her everything regarding Apocalypse and the ultimate danger he brings to this world. "There was a time I minded my own business and ignored the affairs of others unless they were in my best interest." She said to her guests.

"And now you're a Secret Avenger." Sonic quipped.

"Part-time." Raven specified. "But back on topic. My daughter and her team were transformed into 'Horsemen' and are working for an ancient mutant of destruction? Sounds to me Apocalypse is Earth's version of Salem except even more crazy." She remarked.

"We need help findin' Apocalypse, and we think you and your daughter are the key." Wolverine told her, sitting across from the chief thief.

"Oh?" Raven responds with a straight face staring at the Canadian mutant.

"Your Semblance create portals that'll take you anywhere on the planet, if you developed a strong bond with someone. With your portals, you can take us right to Yang, who should lead us to the madman that enslaved her." Wolverine said, suggesting to use Raven's Semblance to locate Yang, and therefore locate Apocalypse.

"And why would I agree?" Raven asks, looking very uncaring about her daughter's current predicament.

Wolverine glares menacingly at the bandit, "Drop the attitude. You never stopped caring for Yang even when you abandoned her as a child. You and Apocalypse are a lot alike."

"How is that?" Raven responds with a menacing glare of her own from being compared to a monster like Apocalypse.

"'The weak die, the strong live.' Those are the rules you and Apocalypse live by. But that guy takes it to the extreme while you use it as an excuse to be a coward!" Wolverine fearlessly said to the tribal leader, who is deeply angry and offended by his comment.

"Watch your tongue, Logan, before I slit it and slice your own head off." Raven coldly threatens him as they face each other closely.

"Try it. Many have tried. None are still walkin' with their own heads." Wolverine snarls fiercely up close and personal to Branwen.

"Ah geez." Sonic facepalms while listening to their argument. "Blue Raven. Can you tell your ex-boyfriend and Bird Raven to not kill each other?" He said as a joke to Mystique, whose real name is Raven Darkholme.

"Shut up before I have them kill you instead." Mystique threatens the hedgehog.

"Okay, okay." Sonic shrugs.

"Wolverine! Raven! That's enough! This is not the time to argue." Xavier speaks up to stop the two rivals from killing each other.

Sonic walks up to Raven as he tells her, "Raven, please. We need your help finding Yang and the others. You're the only one who can. We know the only reason you left her was for her own protection. Despite everything, you're still her mother and you love your daughter. You've been trying to rebuild the relationship between the two of you for a while, but that can't continue if she's under Apocalypse's control and helps him rule the world. This is the perfect time to show you care for her. At the very least, open a portal for us. You don't have to come along. It's your choice." He said sincerely, trying to convince her to help them save Yang and the world.

**BGM End**

Raven closes her eyes to think this over for a moment before coming to a decision. "You are incredibly annoying. If this is the only way to get you out of my hair…" She said as she stands from the floor.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

"You agree to help us?" Xavier asks her.

"I'm not helping you out of the goodness of my heart. Just to prove I'm not a coward and cut off Logan's head when this is all over." Raven lied, too stubborn to admit she is worried for her daughter and would do anything to save her.

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Logan dryly quips.

"Hurry and gather the rest of your cheerleading parade so we can get this over with." Raven says as she walks out of her tent, sharing a death glance with Mystique for some reason as she does.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic happily punches the air in excitement, ready to find the girls and stop Apocalypse.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later…inside a Mysterious Base**

Raven's portal opens inside some unknown base. The X-Men, Freedom Fighters, the Brotherhood, and Raven walk through the portal and appear in the center of a very large circular room. "Yo Rave. Where the heck are we?" Sonic asks the Huntress.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raven retorts with annoyance.

"You're the one who opened the portal." Sonic said.

"To Yang. But she's not here. Strange." Raven scans her surroundings for any sign of her daughter but she is strangely nowhere to be seen.

Wolverine sniffs the air for Yang's scent, "She was here a second ago. Something's not right."

Shadowcat walk towards a nearby window to try and deduce where in the world they ended up. Except, she quickly discovers they are nowhere on the world. "Um, guys? You might not believe where we are." She told everyone.

Antoine and Knuckles approach her next to the window and were shock to see where they are. "En aucune façon!" Antoine exclaims a surprise "no way" in French.

"We're in SPACE?!" Knuckles exclaims in surprise, as the heroes have teleported inside a massive space station disguised as an asteroid orbiting Mobiant Earth.

"This must be their secret hideout. But where is everyone?" Sonic wonders, glancing his eyes around for any sign of Apocalypse or his henchmen.

"Sonic?" A familiar voice of an elder captured the hedgehog's quick attention, as he turns around and looks across the room to find his Uncle Chuck alive and well while contained inside an Eggman capsule.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic speeds off to see his adoptive uncle, happy that he is alive after being captured by Apocalypse.

"Run! It's a trap!" Chuck told the heroes.

"You don't think we know that?" Sonic quips.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-E.G.G.M.A.N.**

'_Of COURSE!' _Eggman's voice suddenly speaks to the united heroes through the station's loud speakers. _'It's an obvious trap, but then again, you've always loved to push my buttons…Haven't you, Sonic?' _He menacingly asks his nemesis.

"Eggman, where are you?!" Sonic glances around for his hated foe.

'_Look behind you!' _A holographic screen is projected behind the heroes depicting Eggman's maniacal smiling face taunting the heroes from another facility. _'Welcome heroes…to the last place you'll ever set foot in again! Welcome to Asteroid EGG!' _He introduces his newest space station.

"How original." Magneto said emotionlessly, finding the name to be mocking his own personal space station, Asteroid M.

"Eggman, where is my daughter?!" Raven asks while giving the fat man a death stare.

'_You just missed her. And I'm afraid she won't be coming back for a visit. Your daughter told me about your Semblance, Raven, so I anticipated your arrival along with the other heroes to bait you into my asteroid, where I can finish you all off in one fell swoop!' _Eggman grins evilly, as the mad doctor slams his fist on a big button that triggers the rockets of his Asteroid Egg. Suddenly, the space station is flying at lightspeed away from the planet towards an unknown destination.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Suitable Opponent**

Everyone trapped inside the asteroid are having trouble standing still as they scream for their lives while wondering what the heck is going on. "What're you doing?!" Sonic asks his nemesis.

'_Me and Apocalypse are getting tired of your interference, so it's time to say bye-bye! A one-way space flight all the way to the SUN! How sad, Raven, that your own daughter is instrumental to your inevitable demise!' _Eggman chuckles as he mocks the increasingly angry Raven.

"What's worse: Being stuck inside an asteroid or stuck inside a giant space bullet?" Shadowcat jokes about the time she was stuck inside a giant bullet while desperately trying to keep her balance.

"Why are you still working with Apocalypse, Eggman? He's just using you!" Sonic questions the doctor's allegiance with the eternal mutant.

'_I have my reasons, which you won't live to hear about. You're still eight minutes away from the sun, so I called in some "old friends" to keep you company. They just got back collecting the 6__th__ Chaos Emerald for me. Introduce yourselves.' _Eggman snaps his fingers as the other two Horsemen of Apocalypse teleport themselves into the flying asteroid.

The other two Horsemen are the transformed Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, much to the heroes' horror. Ruby has changed to resemble the Grim Reaper as her outfit is a lot darker than usual but still has plenty of red to balance things out. More deadly-looking as she has tears on her cloak. She wears her hood full-time and has black lips and dark black lines around her pure white eyes. Her face is also painted white, truly fitting for a Horseman of Death.

Weiss's newest attire is a beautiful, yet menacing black/blue robe with some white accents. Her white hair has also become spiky, flowing and smooth, and grows down to her waist. Her eyes are pure white like Ruby's with the same black lines surrounding them but has blue markings below them. Her lips are also as black and cold as her partner.

"Ruby? Weiss?" Sonic remarks in horror to see the rest of Team RWBY have also been cyberized into mutants and converted to the dark side.

"**Not anymore. I am the Rose Reaper of Death!" **Ruby introduces herself as the strongest Horseman, the Horseman of Death.

"**And I am Killer Frost. Pestilence. We are your end!" **Weiss introduces herself as the Horseman of Pestilence while pointing her upgraded Myrtenaster at Sonic as she threatens to kill him.

"So this is what a Horseman of Apocalypse looks like." Raven comments.

Eggman takes pleasure seeing how shock the heroes are and laughs at them, _'Show them your newfound mutant powers, girls! Make sure they don't leave from this asteroid ALIVE!' _He said before ending the video call, leaving the Horsemen to do battle against the heroes as the Asteroid Egg flies closer to the sun.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Deep Inside Of…**

Death dashes towards Sonic, Raven, and Wolverine at inhuman speeds as she immediately clashes with them while Pestilence rockets herself to combat Iceman, Bunnie, and Knuckles. "Jean! You gotta slow us down!" Cyclops tells her to stop the station from crashing into the sun.

"I'll try!" Jean thrust her hands out as she pushes her telekinesis to the max to slow down the asteroid.

Magneto stands next to her to use his magnetic ability to help slow down the Asteroid EGG, "I'll assist as well! You focus keeping the children away from us!" He told the other heroes.

"Shouldn't be too hard!" Sonic quips, as the speedy hedgehog jumps away from his head being cut off by Ruby's upgraded scythe. "Talks about a close shave." He joked.

"**My speed has been augmented to match yours. You are no longer the 'Fastest Thing Alive'." **Ruby stated.

Sonic smirks as he revs up a Spin Dash to enter his Light Speed Mode. "Interesting. Let's see who's faster!" He says before dashing at the corrupt hero at lightspeed. Ruby enters her own Light Speed Mode using her Semblance and rockets to clash with Sonic. The two lightspeed speedsters clash all over the station as they move so fast they appear as a blur, exchanging swift blows that the other blocks perfectly. In the air, Ruby tries to slash Sonic, but the hedgehog dodges her at the last second and attacks her from behind with a Spin Attack, knocking her to the floor.

"You're still too slow, kid." Sonic taunts her.

Ruby instantly recovers to use her augmented Semblance to summon a tornado of rose petals separate from her body and hurls it at the hedgehog, trapping him while he's being swiftly demolish. She hears Wolverine roaring as she quickly blocks his claws with her scythe.

"It doesn't have to be this way, kid. You gotta regain control!" Wolverine says as he struggles to overcome her enhanced strength. Rose Reaper quickly spins her scythe as she ruthlessly slashes him in the chest, causing him great pain as if his own soul was attacked and knocks him back. He grunts, "That actually hurt. The kid's new toy reminds me of the Muramasa Blade. Her scythe can mow down the soul. Drain our spirit. Just like a Grim Reaper."

"So we'll just take it away from her. Easy enough." Psylocke jokes while telekinetically throwing Ruby's scythe away from her, attacking her while she's defenseless and knock her to Raven to get attacked some more as she's knocked down.

Enraged as she slowly stands up, Ruby's eyes turn completely black as they emit a dark light that consumes all of her enemies in the darkness before scattering them in pain. The heroes were shock and wounded from the dark light as that power is similar to another from Ruby's arsenal. "Her Silver Eyes…Since when could it hurt people?" Raven asks, grunting from the pain she felt from the dark flash as usually warriors with Silver Eyes could only hurt Grimm.

"**Apocalypse has infused me with his own mutant DNA. I control the both the light and the darkness. My eyes test who is worthy to live in his new world. The weak perish and wither away from my sight while only the strong could survive. How fortunate for you." **Rose Reaper states her Dark Eyes kill anything deemed weak while the strong are the only ones who can survive her death gaze. She also states the heroes are all strong, hence how they survived her death flash.

"We're all kinds of stubborn." Sonic quips as he blitzes Ruby just as she regains her weapon.

Meanwhile, the brainwash Weiss is fighting several other heroes on her own and performing an admirable job against them. She forms a large barrier of ice to protect herself from their relentless assault while bombarding her enemies with shards of ice via a storm from her glyphs. Iceman dodges her ice storm on his ice slide as he rides it behind her to deliver his chilling counterattack. "Chill out, Cold Angel." He quips as he unleashes a powerful ice blast at her, but she dodges it and counters with a powerful fire blast that knocks him off his ice slide. "I thought your name was 'Killer Frost', not 'Killer Fire'." He remarks in annoyance.

"**I control ALL of the elements, but prefer the element of ice." **Weiss states, swinging her sword as large particle of ice appear around her. **"Icicle…Illusion!" **She then hurls them at Iceman and other heroes like a disc, and when touched, some of the heroes like Knuckles and Sabretooth froze instantly.

"You are not the only one who control the elements!" Storm summons a powerful lightning storm down on Killer Frost as she is blown away from her power.

"**But are you capable performing this technique?" **Weiss asks, summoning a large glyph into the arena that summons a large, icy hydra beast of her own creation. The ice hydra roars as it charges up its ice breaths and fires them on several more heroes like Colossus, Mystique, Antoine, and Shadowcat. But thanks to her powers, Shadowcat was able to phase out of her predicament.

"So cold, so cold. Not cool, Weiss." Kitty shivers from almost being frozen to death, but persevere to phase the other frozen heroes out of their ice cubes.

Before Weiss could freeze them again, she is assaulted by several flying punches from Cheese the Chao, as the adorable butt-kicking chao flies back to Cream's side. "Sorry about that, Ms. Weiss." Cream apologizes but still looking ready to fight her.

"I'm not!" Knuckles suddenly shows up with a furious, flaming punch to the heiress' face as she is smashed to a wall.

"You don't hold back against anybody, do ya?" Bunnie quipped.

"I needed to heat myself back up." Knuckles responded.

"Ah punching girls in the face is the only solution?"

"She froze me!"

"Big, pin her down!" Sally orders the purple cat.

As Weiss tries to stand, she looks up in horror at the sight of Big's giant butt about to land on her. "I'm helping!" Big said before pinning down the struggling Weiss with his massive strength and weight.

Asteroid EGG is closing in on the sun as things slowly heat up inside the space station. "Things are heating up here. Have you slowed down the asteroid yet or not?" Sonic asks the people in charge of that while keeping a relentless Ruby busy.

"Almost…there…" Jean sweats buckets as her powers are push to their limit. Magneto is also visibly struggling to stop the asteroid as it would seem Eggman created this place to be very heavy and nearly impossible to stop. But when two of the world's most powerful mutants are working together, nothing is impossible, as Asteroid EGG is showing signs of slowing down.

Meanwhile, Ruby kicks Big off her partner to save her so they could double-team their enemies to defeat them faster. **"Time Break!"** Weiss shouts, using her new glyph abilities to freeze time for a few seconds, long enough for Ruby to ignite her scythe with red flames, then rushes at a large group of heroes next to Sonic to furiously strike and knock them away as time resume. **"Speed Break!" **She uses another glyph technique to speed herself up and work alongside her partner, as the two attack Sonic and some others with a flurry of dash attacks before they are blasted away with an attack from both Horsemen.

"Hey! Those were my moves! That does it! Tails! Knuckles! Let's go for the Sonic Overdrive!" Sonic remarks, readying himself with his pals for their Team Blast.

"Okay!" Both Tails and Knuckles responded with determined looks.

Knuckles grabs onto Tails by his feet, who is also holding on to Sonic's feet, and begins swinging them around to gain momentum. After spinning a few times, Knuckles lets go of Tails who then kicks Sonic into the air while Sonic is surrounded by a red aura. Sonic yells "Blast Away!" and unleashes a massive Light Speed Attack, causing him to zoom around in the air at astounding speeds while striking the vulnerable Horsemen towards Iceman. "Freeze 'em!" Sonic shouted at him.

"Two Horsemen Huntresses popsicles coming right up!" Bobby jokes, blasting the Horsemen and trapping them in their own ice crystals.

**BGM End**

And just seconds after the Horsemen were defeated, Jean and Magneto just stop Asteroid EGG was crashing into the sun, saving their lives. Jean lets out a big sigh of relief that they have prevented their deaths. "We're okay…" She pants in exhaustion while Magneto magnetically free Sir Charles from his capsule.

Though frozen, Ruby was still conscious enough to break herself and Weiss free from their crystals with a dark shockwave from her corrupted eyes, glaring at the heroes as if she still wants a piece of them. "Pluck your flowers and chill out. You know you can't win. Make this easy on yourselves and give up!" Sonic says to the Horsemen as he doesn't want to continue fighting his friends.

"**We've accomplished what we could. You still don't have what it takes to survive the coming apocalypse. As we speak, the world slowly crumbles to the end of days. Only the light of our master can remake it to its fullest potential under his rule. It is YOU who doesn't know you can't win." **Ruby ominously warns them of the coming apocalypse before she and Weiss teleport themselves out of the station.

"Ruby being ominous? How oddly adorable." Sonic joked.

Sally ponders, "I don't find it adorable at all. She was trying to tell us something. I wonder…This was a set-up to lure us away from the planet. She said they accomplished what they could. Did something happen while we were away?" She wonders.

"Apocalypse was planning _something_ before using me as bait. Saw him getting his own fleet together for some kind of attack." Sir Charles remarked, unsure himself on Apocalypse's next big move.

'_Heroes, come in. Can you hear me? Are you alright? You're so far away I was lucky enough to get in contact with you.' _Xavier telepathically speaks to his friends and allies in the space station next to the sun.

"We're fine, professor. We're wondering if something happened on Mobiant Earth while we were gone." Cyclops replied.

'_Nothing good at all. While you were all hurled through space, Apocalypse has launched his boldest move yet. You must hurry back to the planet immediately!' _Xavier urges them.

"Do we WANT to know what he just did?" Sonic shrugs, having a bad feeling like everyone else on what Apocalypse just accomplished while they were away.

* * *

**New Vale City**

It's a dark and stormy night over at the city that never sleeps. A U.S. army fighter jet flies over the city searching for anything unusual. "HQ, this is Red 7 on patrol. We've got a heavy storm front coming up. Other than that, all is quiet." The pilot said, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Wait a minute." That is, until he saw a fleet of enemy ships suddenly appear on radar. "We've got bogies! Hundreds of 'em! HQ! What are my orders?"

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse OST-New York City North Side (Action)**

Several missiles are fired through the dark clouds instantly destroying the fighter jet, as Apocalypse's fleet fly above New Vale City to rain death and chaos all over the city. Buildings collapse. Towers fall. Civilians running for their lives after spotting a menacing battleship flying over them about to drop a large bomb right on top of them. The bomb detonates in a section of the city, destroying everything within several miles as hundreds of people were killed in the explosion and the entire area was left as a humongous crater for a large and menacing mechanical tower to descend onto it.

The battleship lands before the tower, as Apocalypse walks out of his ship alongside Dr. Eggman and his new Horsemen in Team RWBY to watch his tower land as he monologues about the coming end. "Now ALL shall bear witness to _my _greatness! I hold their leaders _powerless _and their _mightiest _city is under _my_ control. Soon I will show this world a _war _the likes of which has _never _been seen! I will _weed _out the weak and inferior so that only the _strong _survive!" The eternal lord declares to his honest, as his tower finds its home in the conquered New Vale City.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: Apocalypse is quickly proving to be one of the most successful villains in this whole series. He is again one step ahead of his enemies, has 6 Chaos Emeralds, somehow taken out the world's leaders, and has conquered New Vale City, which in itself is a great feat. How the hell are the heroes gonna overcome him at this point?**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 9): Yang still has her one human arm. It's just covered with cybernetics for now.**

**Next time: Weakening the apocalypse!**

**New Character Description:**

**Rose Reaper**

Aliases: Death, Dark Ruby, Ruby

MGH taken from: Apocalypse

Description: Ruby's mutant form as a Horseman of Apocalypse. Apocalypse knew it was Ruby's destiny to become his Horseman of Death. She's basically dressed for the role. He has also taken special interest in her Silver Eyes that were a gift from the Remnant God of Light and augmented them to fit his own purposes. As the strongest Horseman, Ruby was injected with Apocalypse's own DNA, granting her vast amount of powers and enhanced speed that reaches lightspeed. Her new scythe can mow down a person's soul and her new eyes can not only kill Grimm, but kill living beings as well. If they are killed by her eyes, they are weak, but if they survive, they are strong and worthy to live in the new world. The Rose Reaper is Apocalypse's perfect instrument of destruction.

**Killer Frost**

Aliases: Pestilence, Dark Weiss, Weiss

MGH taken from: Storm

Description: Weiss' mutant for as a Horseman of Apocalypse. Despite the name, Weiss can control all of the elements without the use of Dust like fire, water, air, earth, etc. She just prefers using ice-based attacks. Her Semblance was augmented with additional abilities like Time Break (controls time), Space Break (manipulates space), and Speed Break (a speed-up technique). She can summon anything she wants depending on her imagination. The mystical terror that'll spread fear for Apocalypse.

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	11. Act 9: Rotten to the Core

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks to Raven, we found one of Eggman's bases in space called the Asteroid EGG hoping we would take care of him and Apocalypse for good. But it was all a trap to lure us away from Mobiant Earth and fly us right into the sun while fighting Ruby and Weiss, who are also under Apocalypse's control. We stopped them but they escaped, but we managed to stop the asteroid and save Uncle Chuck in the process. But we might be too late to save New Vale, as Apocalypse just conquered the entire city and is ready to conquer the whole world!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 9: Rotten to the Core_

**Sky Patrol**

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse OST-X-Mansion**

"He certainly knows how to throw a party." Sonic jokes while watching footage of Apocalypse's takeover of New Vale City.

After piloting the Asteroid EGG back to Mobiant Earth, the united heroes returned with Uncle Chuck to the invisible Sky Patrol to discuss their new plan of attack against Apocalypse's forces now that they have grown strong enough to take over New Vale City with ease.

"Apocalypse has been one step ahead of us this entire time. He knew we'd go to Raven for help and lured us away from the planet in hopes of destroying us, while he was free to conquer New Vale City with no one to stop him." Sally deduced, visibly annoyed of Apocalypse's deadly cunning.

"Precisely." Xavier remarked. "Apocalypse's invasion of New Vale City was incredibly swift. And the attack also coincided with a number of high-ranking leaders mysteriously falling into comas." He informs the teams.

"Yeah, now the military has no chain of command. Any idea how Apocalypse accomplished that?" Cyclops asks him.

"No, and the situation is quickly growing worse. Department H reports that Apocalypse is planning attacks on major cities around the world. We cannot allow that. Therefore, our primary objective will be to disable his military infrastructure." Xavier said with a plan in mind.

"That's a pretty tall order. Makes you wonder where are the Avengers and Fantastic Four during a crisis like this." Rotor says, wondering where are the rest of Earth's mightiest heroes at this moment.

"Isn't the usual excuse is they're in space?" Sonic quipped.

Xavier replies, "Other heroes like Dr. Strange and the Defenders are still on the planet fighting Apocalypse's forces. While they keep them busy, we'll weaken his army thanks to new information uncovered by Nicole. At the moment, we know of two facilities important to Apocalypse's war machine; The Core and the Infinite Factory." He said, informing the heroes with this useful information.

"What's an Infinite Factory?" Knuckles asks, as Nicole appears on an holo-screen to explain what she uncovered.

'_That's where Apocalypse creates his army of clones. If we destroy the factory and the super computer that runs it, Apocalypse's war effort would be seriously hampered.' _Nicole explained.

"And what about The Core?" Cyclops asks her.

'_It took a lot of searching and a little assistance from Sir Charles, but I managed to locate The Core as a nuclear plant in Ontario, Canada. It's Apocalypse's primary source of energy. If we could disable it, Apocalypse's military would be starving for power.' _Nicole explains about The Core.

"Sounds like security there is gonna be very tough." Beast remarks, having a feeling The Core will be difficult to infiltrate.

'_That's why I'll be part of the team to help you disable The Core while another team will head out destroying the Infinite Factory.' _Nicole offers to lend her support in the coming mission.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will stay here guarding the Sky Patrol in case we are spotted by Apocalypse's army. I know the ship's stealth mode render us completely undetectable, but it's better to be safe than sorry in a time like this. That is why I am thinking we set up camp at the old Weapon X Facility as a temporarily base until we have completed our current missions." Xavier recommended.

"It'll certainly be one of the last places anyone would think to find us." Wolverine crosses his arms in response, as he has a personal history with the Weapon X program.

"Curious to see what your 'old home' looks like. It might make for a good campsite for me one day." Raven playfully converses with the Weapon X mutant.

"Your funeral." Wolverine dryly remarks.

"Get into your teams quickly. The fate of the world may well hang in the balance." Professor X told the heroes that the situation is truly getting serious now considering the current circumstances.

"Like that's anything new. Don't worry, professor. We know what's at stake. We got this." Sonic grins confidently, completely believing they have a shot weakening Apocalypse's army.

**BGM End**

* * *

**The Infinite Factory**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic**

The alarms in the cloning facility suddenly went off as the factory is currently under attack by the united heroes blowing up the joint. Several Infinite soliders are blasting Iso-8 beams at Magneto, who easily blocks their attacks with his magnetic shield as he casually walks through the factory entrance. Sonic, Knuckles, and Bunnie run pass his shield to quickly knockout the soliders, giving some room for Cyclops, Beast, and Psylocke to join them in the assault.

"So how're gonna shut this place down?" Knuckles asks Beast while pulverizing more clones.

"According to Nicole, there are three sections we need to destroy: The Mutant Fusion Core, Infinite Engineering and Genetic Processing. Destroy them and the super computer, then this entire facility will fall apart!" Beast said while fighting the soliders, grabbing a clone's head and ruthlessly throwing them at their fellow soliders.

"Me and Sonic will destroy the computer! The rest of you partner up and destroy everything else!" Cyclops ordered, running with Sonic towards the super computer.

Bunnie partners up with Psylocke as they fight their way into the Genetic Processing room that houses the DNA Storage. Bunnie keeps the guards occupied as she blasts several of them to the wall, punching a striker in the face before instantly blasting him onto more soliders. Psylocke's psi-blade makes quick work of the other soliders as she leaps forward slicing the DNA tanks in half, effectively destroying the Genetic Processing room.

Knuckles rampages with Beast as they work together deactivating the Infinite Engineering room. While Knuckles have fun wrestling with mutated Infinite soliders, Beast starts the power source and turn off the emergency override, causing the pumps in the room to overload with power and blowing up Engineering.

Magneto has it easy. He arrives in the Mutant Fusion Core by himself as he takes on a whole army of Infinites. He uses his Magnetic Tempest technique as he fires a volley of metallic projectiles in every direction, destroying most of the soliders before disassembling the rest and the core with his Magnetic Shockwave, which nearly destroys the Infinite Factory.

"The Fusion Core is disabled." Magneto informs his allies through their comms.

'_We're done here as well. Cyclops, have you and Sonic destroyed the super computer?' _Beasts asks the duo.

Meanwhile in the super computer room, Cyclops jumps away from a spiky Spin Dash to avoid getting crushed by a bulky, mechanized copy of Sonic as it confronts the mutant menacingly with its dark orange visor. "Not yet. Ran into one of Sonic's robot clones." Cyclops replied to Beast as Sonic stands next to the mutant leader.

"It's Mecha Sonic!" Sonic scowled, recognizing the clone as the guardian of the Infinite Factory.

'_Is he the same one that tried to steal the Master Emerald that one time?' _Bunnie asked.

'_So Eggman rebuilt him.' _Knuckles snarled.

'_You must destroy the Super Computer quick! It's modeled on Mister Sinister's neural patterns. If it's not taken care of, it can rebuild the Infinite Factory!' _Beast informs them.

"We'll finish him off quick! Sonic, get him into position in front of the super computer!" Cyclops orders while blasting the Super Badnik with numerous optic blasts.

Mecha Sonic defends himself from the barrage before getting knocked back by Sonic. The sinister robot rolls into a spiky ball and floats in midair and homes in on his living counterpart. Sonic counters with his own Homing Attacks and the two clash at incredible speeds in the air, while the hedgehog slowly goads the robot to stand in front of the large computer. As Mecha Sonic prepares to attack again, Sonic shouts, "Now, Cyke!" and jumps straight into the air as Cyclops unleashes his Mega Optic Blast at Mecha Sonic, blasting him and the Super Computer at the same time with a huge beam that destroys both of them.

While the Super Computer blows to smithereens, a holographic projection of Mister Sinister appears furious before Sonic and Cyclops. _"No! What have you done?!" _Mister Sinister asks them furiously.

"Is that Mister Sinister?" Sonic asked.

"No. It's like Beast said. It's the Super Computer based on his intellect. The real one's still in prison." Cyclops replied.

"_Curse you, Cyclops! You may have shut down this holographic generator, but the others won't be so easy. You're only prolonging your pain. Why not give up and admit defeat?" _Mister Sinister laughs maniacally as the entire facility begins to explode.

"This coming from the 'genius' who's real self is already rotting in jail?" Sonic taunts the dying super computer.

"No time for taunting, Sonic. Everyone, we're clearing out! And let's hope the other team shut down The Core." Cyclops commands everyone to flee from the exploding Infinite Factory as part of their work in halfway done.

**BGM End**

* * *

**The Core**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-** **Holocaust & Stepford Cuckoos Battle**

"**HRRRAAAAAGH!" **At The Core, a large mutant that appears to be an energy skeleton suspended inside an orange crystalline armor unleashes a powerful plasma blast from his hands at Phoenix, who narrowly deflects it with a flaming psychic barrier and mentally hurls a large piece of debris at the armored man. And while he was staggered, Colossus rushes over to pummel him with his metallic fists.

"We're keeping Holocaust busy. Have you connected Nicole into the core console?" Phoenix asks Sally as she continue fighting the armored mutant, Holocaust.

Somewhere else in the facility, Sally, Tails, and Antoine has beaten several Badniks and Infinite soliders as the princess connects her handheld into the core console, allowing Nicole to access its security system and learn how to shut the place down.

"Just did. Nicole, what can you tell us?" Sally asks her A.I. buddy.

'_Okay, the good news is, we can permanently shut The Core down. The bad news is, if we do it wrong, we wind up killing everyone in a ten-mile radius.' _Nicole warns the team.

"Let's try to avoid that." Sally responds.

'_I agree. Find the Reactor Security area. It contains a console that'll let you drop the force field in front of the reactor area.' _Nicole instructs them on their objective.

"You heard Nicole. Let's go." Sally leads her Freedom Fighters through The Core as they fight their way through Apocalypse's forces. While Jean's group is fending off Holocaust, Sally's group opened the door into the Reactor Security area, lowering the core shields and shutting down the security gate.

"The security field's down, Nicole." Tails said after he shut down the security field.

'_Great. Now you can access the two reactors – one in the blue sector and one in the yellow sector. But before you do anything else, you have to drop the rods and then activate the reactors. That'll get the coolant system running at full capacity. If you don't drop the rods first, you'll be subjected to harmful levels of radiation.' _Nicole instructed.

"We'll be sure to do that. Not a fan of radiation." Antoine remarks while slicing down an Egg Pawn.

"How's your group holding up against Holocaust, Jean?" Sally asks the telepath on her current status.

Meanwhile, Jean just got blasted to the ground by Holocaust. "He's being really stubborn." She remarks over the comms.

"**You dare disrupt The Core and attempt to shut it down? For that you will face my wrath!" **Holocaust declares, swinging a brutal fist that knocks back Colossus across the room.

"Cover me!" Raven orders Mystique as she rushes to battle Holocaust. Mystique blasts the mutant with a barrage of energy bullets from her pistols, distracting him while Raven slams her Iso-8 enhanced elemental blade onto the ground to freeze his legs. While he's stuck in place, Raven unleashes a deadly assault of lightning-fast slashes that hurt and annoy Holocaust, forcing him to quickly melt the ice and viciously grab her by the throat and slowly draining her of her life energy.

"**I can drain your energy to increase mine own to CRUSH you interlopers! And then Apocalypse will resume his conquest of Mobiant Earth without restraint!" **Holocaust boasted.

Raven struggles to speak as her energy is slowly being taken from her body. "Looks like someone's…in for a rude awakening." She weakly quips before transforming into a bird to escape his grasp, which surprised him.

"**How is that possible-?!" **Holocaust remarks before getting kicked in the face by Mystique.

"Her name is Raven. As is mine. So it shouldn't be surprising turning into birds is one of our specialties." Mystique mocked while transforming into a bird herself, flying alongside the bird Raven around Holocaust to leave him confused and unable to blast them while they're so small. They turn back to normal as the Ravens perform a brutal double-kick right on his face, dazing him a little for Colossus and Phoenix to get in on the action.

Meanwhile with Sally's group, they have just lowered the controls rods in both sectors. "Both reactors have been taken care of, Nicole." Sally told her.

'_Good job. That opened the radiation containment doors. Now you get into the last section of The Core and locate the two coolant pumps and destroy them.' _Nicole instructs as they rush into the Core Control.

"Sounds easy enough." Sally jokes.

"Please don't jinx it." Antoine remarks, as the FF quickly destroy the coolant pumps.

"Both coolant pumps are destroyed!" Tails stated.

'_Awesome! Just one last step. Find the primary power console and activate it. That will fuse the rods and make the reactor useless.' _Nicole said.

"We're almost done!" Sally says while attacking an Infinite solider on their way to the power console.

'_And so are we!'_ Phoenix states through the comms.

Back with Jean's group, Colossus locks hands furiously with Holocaust and knocks him down to his knees with one powerful punch. Noticing he is ripe for defeat, Phoenix channels her cosmic flame around herself as she goes full power. "I'm at full power! Get clear! Phoenix Inferno!" She shouts as she fires the cosmic flames at Holocaust in the shape of a giant phoenix. The rest of her allies jump away as Holocaust is utterly consumed by the rage of the Phoenix, leaving himself heavily burn and too weakened to fight anymore.

"**I can't…be beaten by the likes of you…" **Holocaust weakly said as he falls down unconscious.

And just as Holocaust was beaten, numerous explosions begins to tear apart The Core in several areas. "Sally, what just happened?" Phoenix asks, as her group spots Sally's group running towards her from the explosions.

"The rods in both reactors just fused and is blowing this power plant to kingdom come. Our mission is complete. Let's return to camp before we get blown to kingdom come as well." Sally replied. Jean nods in agreement as the heroes escape the exploding facility and return to base with an impressive victory.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Weapon X Facility**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Weapon X Facility**

"So this is where you were born, Wolverine?" Sonic asks the clawed mutant, after his group finished their mission at the Infinite Factory and rendezvous with the others at the long abandoned Weapon X Facility hidden in Canada.

"Technically speaking. This is the place where those bastards bonded my skeleton with Adamantium and brainwashed me to do their dirty work, but I was too difficult for them to control and broke free." Logan explores his former home with the hedgehog for a bit, as he reminisces of his painful past as part of the Weapon X Program.

"You were always so stubborn." Raven's playful voice caught the annoyed attention of Wolverine, as he and everyone else sees her group returning from their mission at The Core.

"You're still alive?" Wolverine scoffs at the tribal Huntress.

"I don't need a healing factor like yours to stay in the game, but it would be pretty useful." Raven jokes with him.

"Our mission at The Core was a success, professor. That power plant's useless to Apocalypse now." Sally told Xavier.

"And we shut down the Infinite Factory. Apocalypse isn't going to be adding any more soliders to his army." Cyclops added.

"We still have Badniks to worry about, but with The Core and the factory destroyed, things should be smooth from here on out." Sonic grins confidently.

"Great job, teams." Uncle Chuck smiled.

"Thank you everyone. With those facilities disabled, Apocalypse's plans of conquest have been quashed." Xavier said with a hopeful smile of his own, as they are finally turning the tide against Apocalypse.

"So what are we waiting for? Now's the perfect chance to save Team RWBY!" Sonic said, as he believes this is their chance to rescue Team RWBY from Apocalypse's control.

Xavier frowns as he sadly looks at the bigger picture, "Those are just…four lives. We have a greater responsibility to the _millions_ of people in New Vale City. We must free them from the tyranny of Apocalypse."

"But who knows what that monster is forcing them to do that would ruin their families' name and reputation?! The people they might hurt!" Sonic retorts, wanting to start an argument with the professor.

"We understand how you feel, Sonic, but they would want us to save New Vale first before saving them." Sally calmly tells him to look at the bigger picture and promises they will save Team RWBY.

"It isn't going to be easy. Apocalypse's military is dug in everywhere." Wolverine stated.

"Agree. But once we've returned to New Vale, we should be able to formulate a plan of attack." Xavier said.

Sonic sighs to calm himself down, "Alright, I understand. The sooner we save the city, the sooner I'll make Apocalypse regret controlling my friends!" He promises with a serious expression, as the united heroes plan to return to New Vale City and save it from Apocalypse's control.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: We are nearing the end of this storyline. About 4 more chapters left. The heroes will return to New Vale City as they prepare to take the fight to Apocalypse's Tower!**

**XenoSlayer983: I'm not interested in the Mobius movie, but I have been meaning for the character to play a role in one of these stories besides cameos. Perhaps for a Halloween special.**

**Next time: The battle for the final Chaos Emerald! The brutal break-up between Spider-Man and Sunbreaker Yang!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Horsemen of Apocalypse in this story? Explain why.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	12. Act 10: A War between Lovers

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! To prevent Apocalypse from taking over the rest of the world, me and the gang destroyed The Core and the Infinite Factory to deplete the strength of his army, but his forces still have control of New Vale City. We're headed over there right now to drive that maniac away and save the city, and hopefully find a way to save Team RWBY.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 10: A War between Lovers_

**The Ruins of the X-Mansion**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-X-Mansion**

Several of Apocalypse's ships fly over the darken skies of New Vale City handling anyone that would dare infiltrate or escape the eternal one's new domain now that he has taken over the city. Wolverine peeps out from a wall sniffing the area for anyone spying them from afar but found nothing, meaning they are safe. He walks back inside the ruins of the mansion where the rest of the united heroes are taking camp after sneaking into the city.

"No sign of Apocalypse's goon knocking on our ruined door. We're safe for now." Wolverine told his allies.

Knuckles casually kicks a rock while walking around the destroyed mansion, "We were pretty lucky that we sneaked into the mansion. Or what's left of it."

"Yes. Apocalypse was quite thorough in its destruction." Xavier remarked.

"For Apocalypse, this is all a test of who's fit to survive in his new mutant world. If we don't do something, a lot of people are going to die." Cyclops stated.

"If we want Apocalypse out of New Vale City, we'll have to battle him in his tower. But we first have to get into his tower, which according to Nicole, is impossible." Sally informs the team.

"Why's that?" Iceman asked.

"It's defense systems are WAY too good. If we fly into the city, we'd be shot down in seconds." Sally explained.

"I have an idea. How 'bout we use Chaos Control?" Sonic suggested.

"Chaos Control?" Sally remarks with a surprise tone.

"I'm not a master at it like Shadow, but I should be good enough to get us all inside." Sonic said, planning to teleport the group into Apocalypse's tower using a Chaos Emerald.

"But Apocalypse has six Chaos Emeralds and we don't know where the last one is." Tails reminded him.

"How 'bout I locate the last one using Mystic Melody? Hopefully it's nearby." Amy recommends. The pink hedgehog mystically summons an energy flute into her hand and plays a melody on it, which should connect to the positive mystical forces of the world to locate the last Chaos Emerald.

"Anything, Amy?" Sally asks as she finished playing.

"I sense the last emerald moving within Manhattan, in possession of a hero of pure heart." Amy said cryptically while in a trance-like state.

"Since when could she do that?" Shadowcat asks Sonic while confused of her magical technique.

"Long story involving fish people. I'll tell ya later." Sonic casually quipped.

Xavier speaks to the united heroes, "Amy, you will be assigned to the team to locate the remaining Chaos Emerald. We CANNOT allow Apocalypse to get his hands on it. It is our only way to infiltrate his tower. Another team will be assigned to disable the defense platforms Apocalypse has placed along the coast. A group of Sentinels are being sent to pick up New Vale refugees but those platforms will destroy anything that flies by."

"What's to prevent the Sentinels from attacking us while we're on the platforms?" Storm asks the professor, as the X-Men are very much aware that Sentinels are designed to kill mutants such as them.

"Bolivar Trask himself has put in overrides and blocked their mutant killing programming. They should completely ignore mutants. I've also requested the aid of SHIELD. They will provide us some assistance." Xavier told everyone.

"Trask and Fury are on this, huh? It really is the end of the world." Wolverine joked.

"We should hurry and find that last emerald. Whoever has it will be in REAL trouble if one of Apocalypse's Horsemen finds them first." Sonic remarks, worried for the poor hero who might get attacked by a Horseman of Apocalypse.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Manhattan…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Protect the Innocent**

A small crowd of screaming civilians are running for their lives away from the Infinite Soliders attacking the area. Luckily, the people are protected by the young war hero, Flash Thompson as the military solider kills as many clones as he could with his automatic assault rifle. "Run! Get to the safe zone! I'll hold them off!" Flash shouts at the civilians to escape as he plays hero. One of the Infinite Soliders fires a blast at Thompson, as he barely rolls out of range and finds cover behind a destroyed car. "I come back home from the military to enjoy a little vacation, and this is what I have to do deal with. New Vale hasn't changed." He jokes, popping out of his cover to kill more soliders.

"Glad you're back home, Flash!"

Suddenly, Flash gains amazing assistance from the superhero and his number one idol, Spider-Man, as the webhead swings into battle laying the smackdown on Apocalypse's men with his brutal punches and spectacular web shots. "We could use a war hero like you on the streets. The city's gone nuts." Spidey said to his friend.

"You could say that again, Spidey. Apocalypse means to start a war." Flash shoots down more goons to help out his favorite hero.

"That's not gonna happen. You help people to safety. I'll hold them off." Spidey orders the military solider.

Flash nods to the plan, "Sure thing." before running away to help people to safety while Spidey fights off more Infinite Soliders. While Flash races through the streets, he suddenly stopped on his tracks when his eyes caught a beautiful glimpse of the Horseman Killer Frost, which is really the mind-controlled Weiss, minding her own business while leaping over rooftops. _'Who was that? She looked beautiful. Focus, Thompson. Not the time to be lovestruck. Spidey gave you a mission, and as solider of the U.S. Army, I have to obey orders. Besides, I already have a date.' _Thompson shakes his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the task at hand: protecting the civilians of New Vale City.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man continues his brave assault clearing the streets of Apocalypse's goons by himself and doing a considerable job holding his own against the small army, _'What a perfect day for most of the Avengers to be off-world. We could use a Hulk or Thor. I'd even take Hawkeye. Where're the X-Men? Apocalypse is their baddie, but no one hasn't heard from them since the X-Mansion blew to pieces. I'm sure they're okay and planning something to defeat Apocalypse. I should focus protecting the streets and making sure people are safe.' _

Spider-Man finds himself fighting outside Avengers Mansion as he ruthlessly swings his large web hammer right on the remaining strikers in his path. He takes a second to catch his breath until he notices six Sentinels landing near his position to help save innocent civilians. "Sentinels. Look like some of them were lucky enough to make it into the city. So glad they're here to help and not kill the good mutants, or me. I'm not even a mutant." He joked.

**BGM End**

Disturbingly, his trusty spider-sense tingles to incredible danger headed his way. _'Whoa. Spider-Sense banging like a drum. What is it?' _Spidey looks to the dark sky and sees something, or someone, about to crash onto the Sentinels like a flaming meteorite. _'What is THAT? My sensors say that's a…mutant?' _He questioned with a shock expression on his mask.

The mysterious flaming individual smashes down on a Sentinel, causing it to topple as they leap to destroy the others easily with flaming punches while their body is surrounded by flames, making it hard for Spider-Man to figure out who is annihilating the Sentinels. **"SYSTEMS CRITCAL…UNABLE TO FUNCTION…" **A Sentinel says while shutting down from receiving critical damage. All six Sentinels fall down and explode at the same time, while the mystery attacker lands stoically on their knees in front of the explosion. Their flames diminish, revealing herself as a deadly blond-haired woman dressed in cybernetic armor.

'_She just annihilated six Sentinels. Quite a debut.' _Spider-Man joked.

**BGM-Spider-Man 3 (Game) OST-Black Tension**

The mutant woman stands confronting the webhead with a death stare from her pure red eyes. "Okay, whoever you are, you caught my attention. I'm guessing you're not one of the good guys. Wanna save yourself the embarrassment of getting beat up by the city's favorite webhead and surrender?" Spidey jokes with his mysterious adversary.

"**You don't recognize me, honey?" **She speaks to Peter as if she knows him very well, which utterly disturbs and leaves him a little shock as he tries to figure out who she is.

"What? That voice…It almost sounded like…Yang? Yang, is that you? How did you become a mutant?" Spidey remarks, horrified to learn his new enemy is his own girlfriend.

"**Haven't you heard the news? I go by the name, Sunbreaker, a Horseman of Apocalypse." **Yang responded.

Spidey sighs while shaking his head in disappointment, casually remarking, "Yup. Figured Apocalypse had something to do with this. You're looking beautiful by the way. Very hot, figuratively and literally. That new outfit is sexy. And very, very scary. So, what does my mind-controlled mutant Huntress girlfriend want from me?"

"**Give me the Chaos Emerald. Weiss told me you have one." **Yang points at him menacingly.

"Weiss? Is she a Horseman too? What's going on? Why do you want the Chaos Emerald?" Spidey asked.

"**My master Apocalypse seeks to unlock the seven Lights of Chaos to gain the great power needed to conquer this world. You possess the last emerald. You are standing in the way of my master's ascension." **Yang said.

"It's a habit." Peter quipped.

Yang offers him his hand as she sincerely says to him, **"Come with me, Peter. Join us. You are one of the strongest people I know, and only the strong could live in his new world. It doesn't have to be this way. We could live happily ever after. The two of us. Please. Do it for me."**

Spider-Man ponders her words for a moment, staring at the ground before looking back at his corrupted girlfriend with his answer. "Heh. We really are meant for each other. Our jokes have _never_ been funny." He jokingly declines her offer, causing Yang to sternly put down her hand. "You have to snap out of it. Apocalypse has twisted your mind to make you think what HE wants. He's going to destroy the world, Yang. The world you promised to protect as a Huntress! I know what you're going through. I've been there, remember? When the symbiote almost possessed me during the symbiote invasion. Let me help you like you helped me back then, before you do something you're gonna regret!" He pleads with her.

"**I MADE the regret of ever falling for a weakling like you." **Yang retorts, which left Peter's feelings a little hurt. **"If you won't give me the Chaos Emerald, then we're through. But not before I break every single bone in your body." **She gets into her fighting stance, glaring at Spider-Man as she slowly powers up her energy.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Symbiote Boss**

"Like you could ever beat me. You hit like a girl." Spidey jokes, striking a furious nerve at the Horseman of War.

Sunbreaker dashes furiously at the webhead from a bursting recoil. Despite her frightening new speed, Spider-Man was able to dodge her at the last second and throw her through the hard walls of a building with his webbing. "Fight Apocalypse's control! I know you can do it!" Spidey pleads with her again, but it doesn't work. A burst of flames erupts from the hole as Yang blitzes at Spidey and delivers a brutal punch that sends the poor man flying through the windows and walls of several buildings before he finally crashes down on another street. "She's not taking the breakup very well. How strong did Apocalypse make her?" He wondered, until he senses a large 30-ton gas truck thrown at his direction, much to his shock. "Oh, lord." He mumbled.

Spider-Man quickly jumps away from the truck as it exploded on the ground. As he lands, he sees a figure with deadly red eyes glaring at him from the fire. It's Yang walking of the flames unscathed, flickering with burning fire thanks to her augmented Semblance. _'Just remembering the pain is allowing her to use her Semblance whenever she wants. Terrific. Now she's one of those anime characters with the spiky golden hair that yells a lot.' _He noted sarcastically. Yang unleashes a large fire blast from her cybernetic hand that forces Peter to swing to the side to avoid. Yang rushes to punch him with fierce flaming punches that craters anything it touches. Peter is punched to a fire hydrant, giving him an idea of attack as he sees her coming with another punch. "You need to cool off." Peter jumps from her attack so she could accidently punch open the fire hydrant and douse her with pressurized water, simmering her flames as she gets kicked away and webbed from Spidey's thick Impact Webbing.

"Don't MAKE me get serious." Spidey said.

Yang quickly burns the webbing away and dashes at Spidey, **"Don't act like we've never fought before."**

"During training and game night. You have one win over me." Spidey quips while doing his best to deflect her ferocious attacks.

"**Another to add to your **_**numerous **_**failures." **Yang coldly remarks as she fiercely kicks him to the ground as he wallows in pain. **"If you weren't so weak, you might've saved me. Or this city. You keep letting **_**so **_**many people down. Just like how you let your Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy to die." **She mocks him coldly of his failures with no remorse from her voice.

Spidey instantly recovers from his wound, enraged from her taunts as he instantly activates his Hyper-Sense Semblance. With his enhanced speed that makes him completely untouchable, Spidey ruthlessly kicks Yang in the chest so hard that she is sent crashing onto a car at the other side of the street. "I know that's not you talking, but that _hurt_." He pants, glaring at her coldly. "You're starting to sound like your mother. The same mother who _abandoned _you as a child. Are you going to do the same thing and abandon this world for Apocalypse?" He asks her ruthlessly.

"**Don't compare me to her." **Yang snarls viciously, as she unleashes a violent barrage of fireballs from her cybernetic arms. Spidey dodges most of them so he could find an opening to electrocute her with his electric webbing. It worked for a moment until Yang yanks on the webbing and hurls the webhead to a jaw-breaking uppercut, knocking him to the sky. Spidey quickly recovers long enough to fire two sonic disruptor devices on the ground next to her, activating them to eject a powerful sound frequency that deafens Yang's ears, causing her to scream out in pain. This gave Spidey the opening to zip down on her with a strong web-strike, fiercely attacking her with a powerful Crawler Assault to deplete her Aura to the point it gets shattered by his two web hammers that spin in midair as they slam her to a crater.

**BGM End**

Spider-Man pants exhaustedly from his heartbreaking fight with his mind-controlled girlfriend as he stands over her unconscious body and checks if he didn't hurt her too badly. "Are we DONE, Yang?" Spidey asks but she doesn't respond, much to his relief and torture. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to…tell you earlier…how I really feel. But I missed the chance. I'll find a way to fix this. I promise-."

But suddenly, as his spider-sense surprisingly tingles to his confusion, Yang immediately wakes up. And before Peter could react, she breaks his left arm with a ferocious punch. Much to his utter shock, Peter could say nothing but grunt from the sheer pain he's feeling on his broken arm. He falls on his knees as he desperately tries to calm himself down, but it was all in vain. The wounded hero lets out a loud scream of agony of having his arm broken, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"**You were always so soft." **Yang coldly states, after faking her defeat to let his guard down.

As Yang holds out her flaming fist, ready to kill Spider-Man while he's wounded, she stares at his pained eyes and listens to his quiet words, "Don't…Yang…"

Yang's fist shakes as she's hesitant to go through with the attack. She suddenly gains a headache that she clenches onto as her pure red eyes turn back to their normal lilac color. "Peter…what am I doing…?" She asks herself in her normal voice, as it seems she's slowly overcoming Apocalypse's control.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A young mutant that goes by the name, Firestar suddenly flies into the scene and blasts Yang away with her flames while her guard was down, allowing Apocalypse to regain control over her mind.

"Firestar?" Spidey weakly questions her sudden presence.

"And her amazing friends." Firestar said, as she and the webhead look to see Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, Shadowcat, Iceman, Wolverine, and Raven arrive to save Spider-Man from Sunbreaker's wrath.

"Spidey! Oh man! Are you alright, dude?" Sonic asks his best buddy, horrified to see how beat up he looks.

"Just a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Why are you guys here?" Spidey asks him.

"Amy sensed the Chaos Emerald you have, and Firestar gave us some directions." Sonic replied.

"It's like a little reunion. Me, Spidey, and Firestar. When was the last time we were together like this?" Iceman joked.

Raven ignores the conversation as she's completely surprised to see what has become of her daughter after Apocalypse turned her into his Horseman. "Yang? Is that really you?" Raven asks her corrupted daughter.

"**Yes, mother. It's me. The daughter you **_**abandoned**_** as a child for your tribe, but that's okay. I found a new relationship with Apocalypse. He sees my worth as something that holds value and can't be ignored, unlike you." **Yang said coldly to her own mother, who was horrified and internally hurt by the belief that she led her own daughter to get consumed by the darkness of Apocalypse.

"Don't listen to her, Raven! She's been brainwashed by Apocalypse. The girl we're looking at right now is NOT your daughter!" Wolverine told her to not blame herself for what happened to Yang.

"Final warning, Yang! Stand down and back off! Look what you did to Spidey! How could you do that to him?!" Sonic sternly asks why she almost killed her boyfriend.

Yang has another painful headache as she's fighting to break free from Apocalypse's control, **"I didn't mean…I…" **Having a hard time controlling her own thoughts, Yang flees the scene and returns to Apocalypse's Tower.

"Yang, WAIT!" Amy shouts, wanting to chase her, but Wolverine maturely says otherwise.

"Let her go. Apocalypse is starting to lose control over her, meaning there's still a chance to save her and the rest of the girls." Wolverine claims.

"You mean…all of Team RWBY…are his new Horsemen…?" Spidey weakly asks while struggling to stand with his broken arm.

"Yeah. But you heard Wolverine. They're finally fighting back against his control. If we're going to save them, we'll need your Chaos Emerald to infiltrate his tower." Sonic said to his friend somberly.

"Good idea…Here." Spidey takes out the ring box from his costume that contains the final Chaos Emerald, and a wedding ring that got Sonic's curiosity.

"Why do you have a wedding ring…? Oh…Oh, Spidey, I'm so sorry." Sonic frowns sadly after realizing Peter was planning to propose to Yang, but that has become impossible thanks to Apocalypse's interference.

"If only we were here sooner." A sadden Shadowcat comforts her ex-boyfriend with a hug.

"That's alright. I know you guys will save her. Save all of them. Promise me you'll make Apocalypse pay for all of this." Spider-Man requested.

Sonic nods with a serious expression and shares a bro-fist with his spider-bro, "You got it. Apocalypse has gotten on my last nerve."

"You guys are headed for his tower, right? Good luck. I'll stay on the streets to make sure no one else gets hurt." Spidey said to the heroes of this mission.

"You sure with that broken arm?" Bunnie asks if he could still fight with his injuries.

"I'm no Wolverine, but I heal pretty quick. Go. I can handle myself." Spidey jokes, webbing himself a cast for his injured arm.

"I'll stay with him to lend support. We'll protect the city. You guys go kick Apocalypse's ass." Firestar said, planning to stay with Spider-Man to protect the city.

"We're on it!" Sonic grins with a thumbs-up.

"Take care of yourself, kid. Don't do anything reckless." Wolverine advises Peter to take it easy as he makes his leave with the others.

"Were you _seriously _planning to marry my daughter?" Raven asks the nervous webslinger.

"If I was, would we get your blessing?" Peter jokingly asks her, as he only receives a stern glare from the tribal Huntress. "Is that a yes? A no?" He nervously quipped. Raven ignores him as she leaves to catch up with Sonic's group to infiltrate Apocalypse's tower. But unaware to Spider-Man, he didn't see the small smile that was forming on Raven's face as she left the premise.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: No, guys. Peter and Yang didn't break up despite what Yang said before the fight. Remember, she's under **_**mind-control**_** by an evil mutant. Of course what she says isn't genuine.**

**Next time: The path to power!**

**Trivia**** of the Chapter: The idea of adding ISO-8 as a major plot point in this series came from the various mobile games like Marvel Future Fight and Marvel Avengers Alliance.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	13. Act 11: The Path to Power

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We returned to New Vale to liberate it from Apocalypse, and the only way to do that is by finding the last Chaos Emerald that'll teleport us inside his tower. Spider-Man had the final emerald, which made him a target for his mind-controlled girlfriend, Yang, and had his arm broken during their lovers' spat. Luckily, Yang regained enough control to escape and leave us with the emerald. Don't worry, Pete, I promise we'll save her and stop Apocalypse from ruining your lives!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 11: The Path to Power_

**Command Center Platform, New Vale City**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-** **Radar Array Platforms (Action)**

At Apocalypse's defense platforms placed along the coast of the city, a Sentinel almost blasts Knuckles into smithereens if the echidna didn't dodge in time. "Hey, what's the big idea?! I thought the Sentinels were supposed to be on our side saving people, not killing us!" Knuckles complained as he angrily destroys the Sentinel.

Knuckles is part of the team as Cyclops and Storm trying to disable the defense platforms so Sentinels could pick up New Vale refugees and take them to safety. Unfortunately, one of Apocalypse's enforcers took control of the Sentinels to turn them against the united heroes. Cyclops is firing his optic blasts at the android responsible for this conversion. A powerful human/Sentinel hybrid that goes by the name, Bastion.

"You can blame Bastion for taking control over them!" Cyclops responds to Knuckles' questions, as he fires more optic blasts that are blocked by Bastion's energy barrier.

"**For too long you mutants have taken advantage of humanity's kindness. And for too long I've sat by and done nothing while you've schemed and plotted like cowardly assassins. But my time of silence is over. I must take action and destroy each and every one of your misbegotten kind!" **Bastion reflects Cyclops' attacks right back at him, knocking him down while commanding his Sentinels to be a little more brutal against the likes of Knuckles, Storm, Sabretooth, and Rotor.

"That's quite enough, Bastion!" Rogue delivers a furious tackle onto the android while he wasn't looking and kicks him across the platform.

"**AAAAH! Do not speak mutant! The mere sound of your voice causes me pain!" **Bastion shakes off his little headache before blasting Rogue away.

"That's it! The pain you feel must be caused by some type of mind control. I'll bet Eggman has somehow affected you." Storm claims that he's under Eggman's control while she lightning-blasts a Sentinel to the ocean.

"**I'm not under any type of control! I know what I'm doing! Mutants are an aberration. A mistake of nature. I've made it my life's work to correct this mistake and erase it forever. Your pestilence has threatened to choke off the flower of mankind long enough! With my help, humanity will once again flourish and grow on the broken husks of your bodies." **Bastion retorts, refusing to believe he is under mind control, which he is.

"But, Bastion, we're here to help save humans!" Cyclops told him as he stands from the earlier attack.

"**I'll hear no more of your lies, mutant. Let us end this battle so that I can put an end to you." **Bastion scowled.

"Fine by me. I'm turnin' ya into scrap!" Rogue responds as she swiftly knocks away the cyborg with a dive kick.

Just as Cyclops finished helping Knuckles destroy another Sentinel, the one-eyed leader received an important call from Sonic, _'Yo, Cyke, how's it going over there? Did you save the refugees yet?'_

"Almost. How 'bout you? Did you find the last Chaos Emerald?" Cyclops asks as he quickly joins the united assault against Bastion.

'_Oh yeah! Sally wants us to rendezvous in the sewers near Apocalypse's tower. Hurry up or you'll be left out of the fun.' _Sonic jokingly said, confirming his team collected the last Chaos Emerald from Spider-Man earlier.

Scott scoffs with a smile to his carefree attitude, "Don't worry, we'll be there." Knuckles throw a large piece of a Sentinel at Bastion's shield, hoping to disrupt it. With a powerful optic blast from Cyclops, and then a powerful lightning strike from Storm, the cyborg's shield was down, much to his shock. This left him open to a series of scratches from Sabretooth before ending with a double scratch that forms an X, launching him towards Rogue, who double axe handles him near the ocean.

"He's all yours, Rote!" Rogue shouted.

Spotting Bastion coming while underwater, Rotor spins around rapidly with his fists out, jumping out of the ocean while enveloped in a watery veil to deliver a powerful and fast punch at the falling Bastion back to the platform, shutting down his circuitry and his control over the Sentinels.

**BGM End**

'_Good job.' _Nicole happily informs the team of their success. _'I just received word from SHIELD that the airlift was a complete success. All the refugees were saved. None of it would have happened if you hadn't made the way safe for the Sentinels.' _She said.

"We start off workin' with the Brotherhood and now we're helpin' Sentinels. Next, Senator Kelly will be invitin' us to lunch." Rogue joked.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Cyclops quipped. "At least we're finished on the platforms. Let's rendezvous with everyone else. It's time we take the fight to Apocalypse." He stated, as it's time to head to his main base and liberate New Vale City from his corrupted control.

* * *

**Later at the New Vale Sewers…**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Apocalypse's Tower (Quiet)**

"Ugh. Did we really have to meet in the sewers?" Amy complains, as everyone meets up in the underground sewers that's near their destination.

"It's the best way traveling through the city undetected. And we're not going to use Chaos Control at the mansion, otherwise Apocalypse might detect the location of our camp." Sally said, giving a good reason why the heroes are meeting in the sewers.

"Let's get this started, people. The entire city. The entire _world _is counting on us to defeat Apocalypse. Our mission is clear. A team led by Beast will infiltrate the Tower Control Room to shut down the tower, while Sally's team will free the prisoners held in the Pens before they are subjugated to harmful DNA scans. While all of that is happening, the rest of us will take the fight to Apocalypse and Eggman! Let's not waste any more time." Cyclops preps his friends and allies for what might be the final battle.

Sally turns to Sonic, who is casually playing around with the purple Chaos Emerald he received from Spider-Man. "Sonic, you ready?" She asked him if he's ready to teleport everyone inside Apocalypse's tower.

Sonic tosses the emerald up one more time before swiftly grabbing it with a grin, "You bet! It's time to party with the apocalypse!" He raises the emerald as high as he could into the air and shouts the mystical words that'll bring them to their destination, "Chaos Control!" A powerful light emits from the emerald as the X-Men, the Freedom Fighters, the Brotherhood, and Raven are teleported through time and space into Apocalypse's stronghold.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Apocalypse's Tower**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Battle Theme**

The moment the heroes were teleported inside the gigantic tower, they were immediately surrounded by an army of Infinites and Badniks that fire everything they have upon them. Phoenix and her cosmic powers protects everyone with a fiery telekinetic barrier that blocks the entire onslaught, and once they were finished, she expanded the barrier to explode and wipe out the whole welcoming committee.

"Remember your missions! Go, go!" Cyclops shouts, as everyone rushes through the tower to complete their respective mission.

Fighting and explosions happen throughout the tower as the heroes push through Apocalypse's frightening forces in a final attempt to save the city. Amidst all the fighting, Beast was able to lead Team Rose and Raven into the Tower Control Room to finally shutdown the tower's security.

"Cover me for just a minute as I begin the shutdown of any defensive systems Apocalypse might have!" Beast shouts to his teammates as he starts hacking into the tower's defensives.

"We got you covered, Beast!" Amy replies as she slams her hammer on an Infinite striker. Big wallops on the clone soliders with his massive strength while Cream and Cheese make for the perfect duo to destroy a squadron of Badniks. Raven shows no mercy as she decimates a small army with lightning-fast slashes, just as Beast finished shutting down the tower.

"The defense systems are down! I repeat, the defense systems are down!" Beast tells everyone his group completed their part of the mission.

* * *

**With Sally's group…**

Sally leads a squad consisting of herself, Antoine, Rotor, Wolverine, Magneto, and among others to the Pens where numerous Humans, Faunus, Mobians and Mutants are being held captive against their will. Sally's group breaks into the prison area, where the prisoners are delighted to see the heroes come to their rescue.

"It's the Freedom Fighters!" One civilian shouted in happiness.

"And the X-Men!" Another civilian cried out in joy they are being saved.

Wolverine snarls and roars as he decimates his enemies with a Berserker Barrage while Antoine assists him with his Spin Blade Ball Attack. Sally slashes down several robots before commanding Kitty, "Shadowcat, disable the security system!"

"You got it!" Shadowcat runs towards the terminal that controls the cells, phasing through every gunfire and goon before phasing through the terminal and disabling it. With the security system disabled, the cells are open and dozens of civilians are set free as they are escorted to safety by Nightcrawler.

"I'm tempted to leave the humans to rot in their cells." Magneto coldly said, expressing his hatred for humanity as usual.

"And ah tempted to ask Apocalypse to throw you into a plastic one." Bunnie retorts with a scowl.

* * *

**With Sonic's group…**

Meanwhile, Team Sonic, Cyclops, Psylocke, Storm, Juggernaut, and Pyro are the team assigned to personally drive Apocalypse out of town and rampage through his tower to find him. Sonic boosts alongside Juggernaut ramming through everything with his indestructible head to clear the path for their allies, as they destroy what's left as they continue trashing their way into Eggman's lab. After breaking in, the heroes noticed the Horseman, Rose Reaper standing ominously on top of a teleporter.

"Ruby?" Sonic remarked.

The brainwashed Huntress doesn't say a word. She just disappears as she gets teleported somewhere else in the tower, possibly goading them to a trap. "She went into that teleporter!" Tails pointed out.

"After her, but be ready for anything!" Cyclops orders, sensing a trap as the heroes bravely use the teleporter to follow Ruby.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Tower Apex**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Apocalypse's Tower (Action)**

Sonic's group have been teleported to the roof of the menacing tower carefully looking at their surroundings for any sign of Ruby or a trap. **"This is **_**quite **_**turning into a family reunion, isn't it?" **Rose Reaper grabs their attention as she stands on a bigger teleporter in the center of the roof next to her two masters, Eggman and Apocalypse himself.

"Ruby, Eggman, and…" Sonic glared at his enemies.

"Apocalypse." Cyclops scowled at the sight of the X-Men's eternal adversary.

Apocalypse laughs with his arms crossed as he speaks, "Well done, my servant. You have not only brought me the final Chaos Emerald; you have delivered my enemies. This pleases me _greatly_."

"**For that I am proud, my master." **Ruby formally responded.

"Sorry, baldy, but you ain't getting your hands on this emerald. Not unless you free our friends from your control." Sonic grins coolly while speaking with Apocalypse.

"**Shall I retrieve the emerald?" **Ruby asked her master.

"Ignore these fools, Rose Reaper, and leave that task to Eggman's enforcer. Let us leave so we may complete the final leg of our journey." Apocalypse said.

"You imbeciles don't stand a chance against my new-and-improved Metal Sonic, upgraded with Celestial technology! Show them your newfound power and collect our prize!" Eggman commands Metal Sonic, as the villains are teleported to an unknown location and leaves Metal Sonic in their stead. The upgraded Metal Sonic doesn't look that different from before just with neo blue lines streaming down his head and an electrified blue aura surrounding his body.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Metal Sonic Boss**

Sonic's group confronted the newly-upgraded Metal Sonic as he ominously floats in the air, glaring at them silently for their epic showdown. Sonic scoffs at Metal's upgrades while coolly wiping his nose believing he can handle him no problem. "Scrap ya before, Metal, and I'll do it again!" He quickly revs up his speed and circles around his rival, who hasn't bothered making a move yet, "Let's see what you've-!" But suddenly, Metal vanished from sight surprising the blue blur, "Got?" Metal catches the hedgehog by surprise by appearing behind him with a powerful kick that blasts him straight into the air near the sky. Metal chases him and the two rivals duke it out while falling down to the roof. Sonic manages to land a hit, which Metal easily shrugs off and slams him to his own crater on the roof.

Sonic is wounded and tries to get up while Metal Sonic flies down for the finishing blow, but then Knuckles surprises the robot with a powerful punch to the face that sends him flying to Juggernaut. "C'mere, you little-!" The big guy tries to grab Metal but he vanished again with his incredible speed, reappearing to violently tackle Juggernaut down with an electrifying V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. "AAAH! How could this little bot stop the Juggernaut?!" He shouted in pain.

"That's Celestial technology for you. We got to hit him with a powerful attack while his guard is down." Tails suggested a plan of attack.

"Storm, standby while we get him into position!" Cyclops commanded.

While Storm hangs around waiting for the right moment to strike, the others rush to assault the upgraded Super Badnik. Sonic uses his speed to create a strong tornado that temporarily encases Metal, distracting him long enough to receive a double spin attack from Tails and Knuckles that pins him down. Metal unleashes a powerful energy shockwave that blasts away the mobians, and then uses his Black Shield to protect himself from Pyro's flames. "Burn, metalbot!" The pyrokinetic mutant taunted.

Metal Sonic discharges a blast of electricity to knock back Pyro but was too late to defend himself from Cyclops' optic blasts. Psylocke throws an explosive psychic knife into his torso that temporarily stuns him and slashes him several times with her psychic sword. Metal quickly regains his composure and grabs her next slash before blasting her away. The Super Badnik then flies high into the air and creates a large, electrified energy ball that he throws down on the roof, forcing the heroes to take cover before they are caught in the massive explosion.

The heroes survived the explosion with some scratches, but nothing they can't shrug off. "Sonic!" Tails tosses his pal a Power Ring to boost his strength.

"Got it!" Sonic caught it and draws on its power to make himself more powerful and hopefully even the odds against Metal. The hedgehog curls himself into a powerful spinball, just as Metal Sonic noticed his trick and charges up his aura to power up his spinball as well. The two rivals clash their unstoppable Spin Attacks repeatedly, causing much damage and destroying pieces of the roof. Metal once again overpowers Sonic and slams him, and even deflects Knuckles' attempt to punch him again. Luckily, he didn't expect Tails to smack him with his namesakes towards Juggernaut, who finally gets a hit in and unleashes a devastating uppercut that smacks him straight into the air.

"Now, Storm, while he's vulnerable!" Cyclops shouts for her to finish Metal Sonic.

Storm's eyes glow pure white as she calls upon a mighty storm above the tower. The dark clouds open a huge hole in the sky above the stunned Metal Sonic as he's about to face the full force of the elements. "I call upon the power of Nature herself! Unleash your mighty thunderstorm!" Storm unleashes the biggest lightning bolt from the heavens down upon Metal Sonic, violently electrifying him to the point his body starts blowing up and is put in instant shutdown mode.

**BGM End**

Metal Sonic's devastated body falls dozens of feet down from the air and crashes onto the rooftop in front of his victorious enemies. "And this is why you should never mess with nature." Sonic grins cockily, wagging his finger in front of his defeated double.

Soon after Metal Sonic's defeat, the rest of the united heroes regrouped with Sonic's group on the roof after completing their respective tasks. "Mission accomplished. The tower has been disabled and the prisoners have been freed. We have successfully liberated New Vale City from Apocalypse." Beast informs the team of the good news.

"Where IS Apocalypse? Did you beat him?" Sally asks Sonic.

"Nope. He and Eggman escaped through that teleporter and sic Metal Sonic on us." Sonic points her to the big teleporter on the roof.

"Then what're we standin' around here for? Let's go find the coward and take him down!" Wolverine said, expressing his desire to finish Apocalypse by smashing his fists together.

"Professor, we're headed through that teleporter and chase after Apocalypse." Cyclops speaks to his telepathic teacher.

'_Go on. But be sure to contact us once you're through. Me and Sir Charles will meet you in the Sky Patrol.' _Xavier replied.

"Your little game against humanity is over, Apocalypse. Wherever you're hiding, we're coming to crash it and end you for good!" Sonic declares, as the united heroes activate the giant teleporter and have it teleport them to Apocalypse's secret base, where the final showdown will be decided.

* * *

**Apocalypse's Pyramid in Giza, Egyptia**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Project Dark Gaia**

Back where it all began. Apocalypse's pyramid. His Egyptian home where Eggman accidently awoken the eternal one from his slumber. In the deepest section of the pyramid, the mad doctor is constructing a large machine that mysteriously resembles the Altar of the Emeralds from Angel Island but looking more futuristic thanks to be crafted with Celestial technology. Six of the seven Chaos Emeralds are already placed on columns surrounding the shrine. Eggman is still working on the central platform within the shrine while be guarded by the Horsemen of Apocalypse.

While she was standing vigilant for any sign of trouble, Shadow Donna was approached by Orbot and Cubot as the former has a new mask for her to replace the one that was broken during her fight with the heroes earlier at London. **"Here you go, Shadow Donna. One new mask created from lightweight Adamantium that should be quite unbreakable." **Orbot hands her the new mask.

"**Thanks." **The brainwashed Blake accepts the mask and wastes no time replacing it.

"**You're an X-Man, right? Can you tell us what it's like being a X-Man? Eggman never tells us any good bedtime stories." **Cubot asked the mind-controlled X-Man.

"**As usual." **Orbot sassily remarked, which annoys the doctor who can easily hear them nearby.

Being reminded she is an X-Man suddenly gives Blake a strange headache as she tries to fight off the brainwashing, "I…am…**WAS…an X-Man." **She claims as Apocalypse quickly regains control over her mind, just as the high one suddenly emerges from the shadows confronting his Horsemen and Eggman.

"Having second thoughts, Shadow Donna?" Apocalypse hauntingly asks his Faunus slave.

"**No, no. Not at all." **Blake replied.

"What of the Nexus, Eggman? How soon until it is functional?" Apocalypse then asks his human lackey. as he ominously walks around him staring at the six Chaos Emeralds on the columns while Eggman continues his work on the shrine.

Eggman explains, "Even without the final Chaos Emerald, synching six emeralds is no small feat. They share a single harmonic frequency, and the energy generated by _supercharging_ them with Celestial technology is FAR greater than had been guessed…perhaps even more than _you_ could cope with."

"YOU underestimate ME, Eggman." Apocalypse retorts with an irritated expression as he approaches the scared doctor. "Once I wield the power of the Seven, I will be invincible. NONE will stand in my way and I will see to it the X-Men, the Freedom Fighters, and the Brotherhood are _utterly _annihilated! HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Apocalypse laughed maniacally, as his ultimate plan is to supercharge the Chaos Emeralds with his Nexus to gain the powers of a god that'll bring the entire world to his knees.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: We're nearing the end. We're finally learning about Apocalypse's true goal with the Chaos Emeralds: To become invincible and rule the world. Pretty standard stuff, but imagine an extremely powerful guy like Apocalypse with a Super Form? No one would be able to stop him.**

**Guest (Chapter 12): Anime in general, including Dragon Ball, is WAY too complicated for me to write into this series.**

**Next time: Final Battle against the Horsemen of Apocalypse!**

**Question of the Chapter: Any thoughts on Apocalypse's ultimate goal?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	14. Act 12: Survival of the Fittest

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We disabled Apocalypse's tower and freed New Vale from his control, but Apocalypse escaped through a teleporter. Not sure where it leads. Probably his super-secret base. All I know we've pushed him to a corner. There's nowhere you can run now, Apocalypse! We're coming for you!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Act 12: Survival of the Fittest_

**Apocalypse's Pyramid**

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Teleport Chamber**

Standing out in the cold night of Giza, Cyclops and Magneto wait patiently above a hidden staircase erupted from the ground that leads into the pyramid, waiting for the arrival of Professor Xavier before they could start their raid on Apocalypse's hidden base. Cyclops looks up to see the Sky Patrol descending from the clouds and landing at a safe spot next to the pyramid. Seconds later, the two mutant leaders see Xavier walking out of the ship alongside Sir Charles as they greet them.

"Glad you made it safe and sound, professors." Cyclops said.

"Likewise. We got here as fast as we could. Good job contacting us when you arrived. Is everyone else safe?" Xavier asks as the four of them walk down the staircase, with Magneto being kind enough to use his powers to levitate Xavier's wheelchair as they were walking down.

"There were some resistance when we teleported in, but it helped pass the time waiting for you." Cyclops jokes a little, leading the professors into the teleport chamber, where the rest of the X-Men, Freedom Fighters, and Brotherhood are hanging around after they just finished destroying some ancient Egyptian security robots.

"Professor Xavier, what's the current status of New Vale City?" Sally asked, wondering what's happening at the city after they disabled Apocalypse's tower.

"Thanks to your efforts, the remnants of Apocalypse's force are falling quickly. The authorities expect to regain total control of New Vale City in a matter of hours." Xavier congratulates the heroes for saving the city.

"I've been wondering. Why did the teleporter atop of Apocalypse's tower lead us inside a pyramid?" Sonic asked.

"This is one of the pyramids of Giza. Remember, Apocalypse grew up in ancient Egypt. For all we know he may have helped build this structure when he was a young man." Xavier answered.

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Pyramid (Quiet)**

"Time grows short. We must hurry and stop Apocalypse before he harnesses the Chaos Emeralds. Even with six, that's more than enough to make him an unstoppable threat." Magneto recommended.

"No." Xavier objected. "If we are to succeed, we must find Team RWBY before Apocalypse uses the emeralds."

"Why not just find Apocalypse and stop him?" Knuckles asked.

"He left that teleporter in New Vale because he _wanted _us to follow him. And I refuse to blindly walk into whatever trap he prepared. Team RWBY is our only hope of discovering what Apocalypse has planned." Xavier replied.

"Knuckles would be that person to blindly walk into a trap." Sonic grins, making fun of his gullible echidna friend.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

"But isn't Team RWBY under mind-control?" Shadowcat remarked.

"For the moment, but I believe me and Sir Charles might've devised a plan to free them while you were busy saving the city." Xavier claimed.

"Really? How?" Tails asked in shock.

"With this." Uncle Chuck takes out from his handbag a special helmet that he created alongside Xavier, which remarkably looks similar to a similar mutant detector device the X-Men recognize.

"Isn't that Cerebro? I thought it was destroyed when Apocalypse attacked the mansion." Jean remarked.

"It's a portable version of Cerebro crafted by me and Xavier which incorporates my Roboticizer technology." Chuck started. "While I was being held prisoner by Apocalypse, Eggman _delightfully_ gloated to me about his 'Celestial Cyberization' that he used to transform the girls into Horsemen. I used that knowledge to work with Xavier to create this special helmet. With this enhanced Cerebro amplifying Xavier's telepathic powers, he should be able to exploit a weakness in the design and find a backdoor in the Cyberization programming, reaching deep into their neural cortex and disable Apocalypse's control over Team RWBY permanently." He explained their plan to free Team RWBY.

Sonic happily snaps his fingers to the good news, "Awesome, Uncle Chuck!"

"But have you tested it yet so you won't accidently fry their brains?" Sally ask the mutant professor, not wanting to take risks with this plan.

"We haven't gotten the chance to test it, but Nicole has made calculations. They should only suffer a minor migraine. All we need now is a power source, and I believe our Chaos Emerald should suffice." Xavier replied, looking at Sonic who wields the last emerald.

The hedgehog approaches the professor, handing him the Chaos Emerald, "Here you go, Prof." Then, Uncle Chuck hands Cerebro to Xavier, so he could insert the emerald into the forehead component. Once inserted, he puts on Cerebro, activating it as the emerald on the helmet starts glowing.

"Cerebro is ready. Now we must find Team RWBY." Xavier says, as the heroes begin trekking through the dangerous labyrinth that is Apocalypse's pyramid.

"This entire pyramid is a maze. Who knows where they are or we are, and we don't have a lot of time to look around while Apocalypse is scheming. Makes me wish they'd just ambush us or something." Sonic tiredly complaining, too impatient to search an entire pyramid for his missing friends.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Heavy Dog**

His wish is granted as out of nowhere, the brainwashed Team RWBY teleport into the scene behind the heroes. "Thanks for jinxin' it, hedgehog!" Wolverine said sarcastically while popping out his claws.

"Hey! Talk about service! Now, how about you girls free yourselves and we'll…" Sonic jokes, only for the girls to lunge at him with their signature weapons, prompting Nightcrawler to quickly save the sighing hedgehog, "No, of course it wouldn't be that easy."

"**Surrender the Chaos Emerald!" **Blake demands while clashing her sword with Wolverine's claws.

"Over my dead body!" Logan retorted.

"Cover me while I charge the emerald's power! Then I'll link myself with one of the girls to free them!" Xavier orders as he starts focusing with Cerebro.

The united heroes do everything they can to protect Xavier from the ferociously deadly attacks of Apocalypse's Horsemen. You got Sonic, Sally and Rogue clashing head-to-head with Ruby. Antoine running away from being frozen by Weiss until she was pounced by Sabretooth. Psylocke locking blades with Blake. And Rotor and Colossus going all-out against Yang in a heated battle that shakes the battlezone.

"We're fighting all four Horsemen now. Keep your guard up!" Sally advises her teammates.

"We have them outnumbered and outmatched! There's nothing to worry about." Iceman cockily claims, while unleashing an ice blast to freeze Yang. But it would seem the ice mutant forgotten she can burst into flames using her Semblance and break herself free, then violently punches the ground sending a wave of flaming earth rushing towards Ice Man and other combatants, knocking them off the ground.

"**We'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emeralds!" **Yang proclaims, until she was struck back by a fierce swing from her mother's blade.

"Don't be so hotheaded if you think you can defeat your own mother." Raven calmly remarks, pissing off her own daughter as they fiercely lock their respective weapons into mortal combat.

Ruby and Weiss utilizes an enhanced version of their Ice Flower team attack that unleashes powerful, razor sharps shards of ice at their enemies. Pyro melts their ice shards with a simple blast from his flamethrowers, while Cyclops knocks back Weiss with an optic blast. Ruby quickly teams up with Blake for their Ladybug technique to fiercely attack Cyclops and Pyro with their frightening speed, that is until the much faster Sonic knocks them away with his Homing Attacks.

"Sorry, ladybug, but when it comes to speed, I have you forever beat!" Sonic mocks them, but then lets out a loud, "WHOA!" as he narrowly dodges being frozen by Weiss. "Chill, Ice Queen. If I recall, you wanted to become a Huntress to improve your family's company into a better future. Don't see how Apocalypse will help ya, unless you plan on making him a worse CEO than your dad." He mocks, which infuriates the mind-control Schnee.

"**Shut up, you…you…My head…" **Weiss clenches onto her aching head, as it seems Sonic's annoying quips are somehow helping her fight against Apocalypse's control.

"Good job, Sonic. You gave the opening I need to dive into her mind and break her free from Apocalypse." Xavier concentrates on Cerebro, as the Chaos Emerald embedded into it glows with power. He uses that energy to fire a mental beam straight at the stunned Weiss, causing her to scream in pain as she's being mentally disconnected from Apocalypse's control. Once Xavier was finished, Weiss falls unconscious on the ground to rest, hopefully free from Apocalypse.

"She's good. Now to free the others." Xavier stated, as it's time to free the other members of Team RWBY.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang just used their Bumblebee move to knock down Raven. Tails and Bunnie try to attack the faunus, only for her to leap back and immediately bounce forward to slash at the mobians. Shadowcat, Big, Mystique, and Amy want to get their hands on Blake, but she summons several clones at once to keep them still with their relentless attacks.

"You're not making this easy on your fellow cats." Shadowcat quips, while phasing through a clone's attack.

Magneto suddenly slams the ground with his Magnetic Shockwaves, destroying the clones and knocking away Blake. She quickly recovers and fires a large energy beam from her sword at him, sending the master of magnetism flying to a wall. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Blake." Colossus apologizes, as he appears behind her and grabs her into a strong bear-hug, slowly crushing her body to rapidly deplete her Aura.

"**Let…me…go…!" **She grunted, struggling to speak and break free from his powerful grasp.

"Listen to me, Blake!" Wolverine approaches her. "You're an X-Man! Break free from Apocalypse's control! He's turning you into another Adam Taurus! Is THAT who you want to be?! You've promised to dedicate your life to fight corruption and forge peace between Faunus and Humans! This is NOT the time to give up on that dream!" He said, trying to reason with her heart and help her fight against Apocalypse's brainwashing.

"**Logan…help…" **Blake sincerely says, seemingly fighting back against the mind control.

"Professor!" Wolverine turns to him.

"Keep her steady!" Xavier concentrate on Cerebro again, using it to telepathically break Blake free from Apocalypse's corruption. Just like with Weiss, Blake falls unconscious after the procedure and is gently laid on the ground by Colossus.

"Two down, two to go!" Sonic grinned.

"But the other two are sisters. They'll be tough to put down." Logan states, looking at Ruby and Yang putting up a good fight against their opponents.

Storm blasts Yang with a lightning bolt, allowing Rogue to pummel her with flying punches, but Yang manages to grab her arm during her assault and ruthlessly smashes her onto a wall. Amy lands a decent strike but was quickly deflected, just as Beast appears behind and grabs the blonde brawler as she struggles to break free from his strong grasp. "Stop this, Yang! Are you willingly to kill your own friends and mother?!" Beast reasons with her, only for Yang to burst in flames and break free from his grasp.

Psylocke throws psychic ninja stars at Yang, who deflects them with a wave of fire from her arms, but that was just a distraction for Knuckles as he burrowed out of the ground to deliver a furious spiral uppercut to the jaw that sends her flying across the area. "Hey Raven! Start acting like a parent for once and punish your daughter!" The echidna shouts at the tribal warrior.

"Keep her still!" Raven remarks as she disappears through a portal.

"You better not be chickening out!" Knuckles retorts, brawling ferociously with his flaming rival.

Yang dodges one of Knuckles' punch and smacks him out of her sight, but immediately after, she got struck from behind by Raven after hopping out of a portal. Yang snarls, turning around to throw a powerful flaming punch at her own mother, who swiftly blocks the strike with her electrified blade. They lock their weapons at each other tight, with mother and daughter struggling to gain an advantage over the other. "I'm _sorry_ I was never there for you. I'm a dangerous woman. I left you alone to protect you. But I see now I was only protecting my own insecurities. You're stronger between the two of us. You know strength better than I. Now use that strength to overcome Apocalypse!" Raven pleads with her daughter to resist the eternal one.

Subtly, Yang start relenting back her own strength because of her mother's words, allowing Raven to win the clash and knock her down so Juggernaut could pin her to the floor. "This will only take a moment!" Xavier rolls to them and uses his telepathic powers to free Yang from Apocalypse's influence, knocking her unconscious in the process. "She'll be alright, Raven." Xavier assured her, who quietly nods in understanding.

"Now all that's left is Ruby…" Sally remarks, but was rudely interrupted when she and the rest of the united heroes were painfully scattered around thanks to the powerful dark flash emitted from Ruby's corrupted Silver Eyes. "And make sure her eyes don't obliterate us!" Sally weakly finished.

"No time to take get some eye drops, but these might do!" Sonic quips, rushing to take one of Blake's ribbons while she's unconscious and boost towards Ruby. "This is it, kid! Show me who you _really_ are: A Huntress or a Horseman!" He grinned. The blue blur and the scarlet rose boost at each other, rigorously clashing at intense high speeds that are hard to keep up for anyone else. Ruby fires off several rose-filled tornadoes from her scythe, but Sonic counters them with wind blasts of his own that create smokescreens. Through the smoke, Sonic blitz through with a Spin Dash, but was violently deflected to a wall by Ruby's soul-draining scythe. Before Ruby could land another deadly blow on the aching hedgehog, she was blasted away by Cyclops and was quickly disarmed by Sally.

"**Big mistake!" **Ruby tries to use her corrupted eyes again to kill them, but her sight was suddenly taken away from her thanks to Sonic using Blake's ribbon to blind her, **"Hey!"**

"I know how much you like surprises, Ruby, so enjoy this one!" Sonic grins, kicking the scarlet Huntress towards Xavier, "Now, professor!"

**BGM End**

Xavier uses Cerebro at its full power, connecting to Ruby's mind and completely erasing Apocalypse's influence over her mind and soul, freeing her from his evil. Ruby groans from her mind being cleansed and falls down unconscious next to the rest of Team RWBY, who are now all free from being the Horsemen of Apocalypse.

"Whew. Finally." Sonic wipes the sweat from his forehead, panting a little after an exhausting battle with Team RWBY. "You _sure _they're okay?" He asks Xavier.

"As far as I can read, they are no longer under Apocalypse's influence. For now, they need rest." He replied.

But it didn't take long for Team RWBY to groggily wake up from the floors, still with their cybernetic enhancements but with their eyes returned to their respective normal color, meaning they have full control over their own mind and body again.

"You girls didn't sleep long. Is it really you, Ruby?" Sonic grins, asking his fellow speedster if she's back on his side.

"Sonic…Yeah, I believe so. I don't think Apocalypse or Eggman has control over us anymore." Ruby replied, having returned to speaking like a normal human girl again.

"Are you all alright?" Cyclops asks the recovering Team RWBY.

"Aside from being pummeled by our own friends, yeah, I believe we're fine now." Weiss quips while tending to her migraine.

Blake is looking remorseful and extremely distraught of her own actions against humanity, "Everyone, forgive us! We betrayed you. Tried to kill you. How many people have we-?"

"DON'T." Wolverine interrupts her. "Don't do that to yourself, kid. You weren't in control."

"We are just happy you are safe." Storm approaches the distraught faunus and gives her a passionate hug to let out her silent tears.

"Ororo…I'm so sorry…" A tearful Blake cries on her shoulder.

"It is alright, my child." Storm sincerely says to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Raven approaches her freed daughter from behind with a sincere worried expression on her face, as she's not sure how Yang is feeling at the moment. She looks at Yang, who is on her knees, stunned, and refuses to face her own mother, meaning she's also feeling remorseful of her own actions. "Yang…are you alright?" Raven calmly asks her daughter.

"I hurt him…" She says tearfully, as she remorsefully remembers her devastating battle with Spider-Man from earlier and remembers almost killing him, her own boyfriend, "I said…horrible things to him…I tried to kill him…Kill you…I wasn't in control…How could the both of you ever forgive me…"

Raven kneels down next to her daughter to say some words to comfort her wounded soul, "I… should probably be the one to ask that." She said, as her teary-eyed daughter finally looks at her. "It's…my fault things turned out this way. I never wanted you to get hurt. Not like this. I…I'm sorry…" She gives her daughter a passionate hug as tears well up in her eyes, feeling guilty for her daughter's condition.

"Yeah…Me too." Yang said tearfully, accepting her mother's apology as they seem to be finally mending their relationship, something that Wolverine seemed to have noticed but stayed silent

At the same time, Ruby also apologizes to Sonic for all the trouble she caused him and the rest of her friends, "Sonic. I'm _so _sorry-!"

"Rubes, it's cool. It wasn't your fault." Sonic said casually with a grin, which surprise the young Huntress since she tried to kill him.

"But I-!"

"Not. Your. Fault." Sonic repeated, still smiling.

Ruby stood confused, looking at the nonchalant hedgehog for a moment trying to figure him out, but decided to drop it with a smile, "…Nothing fazes you, does it?"

"_Nah_, girl. I just roll with it." Sonic grinned, which got a little giggle from the adorable huntress before they shake hands.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

"Team RWBY." Xavier calls out to get their much needed attention. "I know you still need time to recover, but it's desperate we know about Apocalypse's experiment." He said.

"Our heads are still a little fuzzy, but I recall he's trying to complete some ancient prophecy regarding the '7 Lights of Chaos'." Ruby replied, scratching her head while trying to recall her memories while as Apocalypse's servant.

"7 Lights of Chaos? Are you talking about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sally remarked.

"That's what he told us. Said the emeralds showed him visions and some hidden hieroglyphs in his tomb regarding the power of 'The Seven'." Weiss replied. "He had Eggman build a machine called the Nexus that would harness the power of the emeralds and supercharge them with Celestial technology. The machine then transfers that power to him. Once the machine is fully activated, Apocalypse will be _nearly _invulnerable."

"All to fulfill a secret but dangerous prophecy." Blake started. "For the world to be conquered and enslaved by Apocalypse and all will forever be ruled under one law: The survival of the fittest."

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-All Heroes Gather**

"An Age of Apocalypse." Magneto described this horrific prophecy he had just heard.

"An age we must prevent at all cost." Xavier remarked.

"We still have the final Chaos Emerald. If we hurry, we can destroy the Nexus before he could absorb the other emeralds' power, then we can finally defeat him." Sally said.

"You girls stay here and rest with the professors. We're going to defeat Apocalypse." Cyclops orders the huntresses.

"What?! No! We're coming to help!" Ruby objected, as Team RWBY insist on coming along for the final battle.

"But aren't you tired?" Antoine asked.

"We're too FURIOUS to be tired!" Weiss retorts, sharing a furious expression with the rest of Team RWBY. "Apocalypse _used _us! HUMILATED us! Forced us to betray humanity and fight our friends! We're not gonna stand here and let him get away with that! He's going to PAY DEARLY!" She angrily stated.

"What do you think, B?" Rogue asks the cat Faunus on her personal opinion about this decision.

"Apocalypse threatens all life on the planet and turned me against my friends! His evil MUST be stop!" Blake responds with a rather serious glare, as she has found a new hatred for the eternal mutant.

"We don't know how long our enhanced powers will last, but we at least want to use them for good this time. We know where the Vault of the Ages is. That's where Apocalypse and Eggman are building the Nexus." Ruby stated.

Yang approaches her team with her eyes flaring angry red with rage while scarily cracking her knuckles, ready to seek revenge against Apocalypse for forcing her to hurt the people she loves, "Let's go already. I gotta create some havoc." She stated with a serious tone and a furious glare.

"Never seen you girls so angry. I like it!" Knuckles grinned.

Sonic chuckles with his own grin as well, "Heh. Guess we have no reason to stop you. ALRIGHT!" The excited hedgehog smashes his fists together as Ruby, Sally, Cyclops, Magneto, Xavier, and Raven stand alongside him, while all of them stand in front of their united team of heroes consisting of the Freedom Fighters, the X-Men, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and Team RWBY. "Let's do this, everyone! Let's go show Apocalypse what happens when he messes with the DREAM TEAM!" Sonic declared with a sarcastic grin, as the united heroes are ready for the final battle to save their world from the Eternal One.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: This is it. The final chapter to **_**Rise of Apocalypse **_**is upon us. Team RWBY are free from Apocalypse's control and join the heroes for the final battle against the eternal mutant and Dr. Eggman. How will this climatic showdown transpire? Find out soon.**

**Next time: The Age of Apocalypse!**

**Triva of the Chapter: Though **_**Fate of Two Worlds **_**is the first story in the United Heroes Series, my first published story was **_**Avenging Knights**_**.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	15. Finale: Age of Apocalypse

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-It Doesn't Matter (Instrumental)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We freed Team RWBY from Apocalypse's control and learned of his true plan. He's planning to supercharge the Chaos Emeralds with this Nexus and absorb their power to become unstoppable. There's no way we're allowing that to happen! We're bringing back the Age of Freedom and stopping the Age of Apocalypse today! Let's go!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Finale: Age of Apocalypse_

**Vault of the Ages, Apocalypse's Pyramid**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Madness**

It's been a long, tough journey, but the adventure is finally reaching its climax. The Freedom Fighters. The X-Men. The Brotherhood. This unlikely alliance has survived the worst of Apocalypse's conquest and are finally going to put a stop to his plans for good. After freeing Team RWBY from his mind control, the united heroes follow them into the Vault of the Ages, the deepest section of his pyramid where the Nexus is built and is supercharging the six Chaos Emeralds. If Apocalypse isn't defeated soon, he will become invincible and the world will be his to command.

"We're here!" Ruby tells her many friends and allies as they've arrived in the Nexus chamber.

"Is that the Nexus?" Sonic remarks while looking at the technological altar.

"The Nexus…It looks exactly like the Master Emerald's shrine!" Knuckles remarked in shock.

"They built this replica with Celestial tech to draw out the Chaos Emeralds' full power, then supercharge them over the limit." Weiss explained.

"Then let's hurry and destroy it! Let's go, people!" Cyclops commanded.

With a clench of his fist, Sonic takes the lead as everyone else stampedes towards the Nexus to finally put an end to the eternal mutant's schemes, until, **"SURPRISE!" **a colossal humanoid robot with armor made of beige stone and Celestial tech suddenly drops down and blocks the heroes to the Nexus. The head of this Egyptian-themed mech also resembles an Eggman face with a pharaoh's headdress on it.

"Eggman!" Sonic instantly recognizes this Egg Golem is being controlled by Dr. Eggman himself. Right next to the Egg Golem is Apocalypse himself, standing on top of the Nexus imbuing him with its immense energy, "Apocalypse!"

"You fools. You should be thanking me, not pursuing me. I'm the one who showed you the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and the Freedom Fighters could work together. You're stronger for it. I was even kind enough to reunite Ms. Xiao Long with her estranged mother." Apocalypse speaks to the united heroes.

"You have a lot of nerve, Apocalypse." Yang scowls angrily at him, as she and the rest of Team RWBY haven't forgiven him for turning them into his Horsemen.

"This has gone on long enough. We're going to put a stop to you and Eggman here and now." Cyclops proclaimed.

Apocalypse chuckles, "You put a stop to me? Ha, ha, ha, haaa! I don't think so. Even as we speak, I have the supercharged energies of SIX Chaos Emeralds flowing through me. With each second, I become stronger, faster, more impervious. But to complete the prophecy, I require all SEVEN emeralds, which you will kindly hand to me." With his enhanced telekinetic powers, the immortal mutant easily takes the Cerebro helmet from Xavier which houses the final Chaos Emerald.

"The emerald!" Xavier shouts in surprise.

Apocalypse telekinetically places the last emerald on top of an empty column surrounding the Nexus and have it harmonize with the other emeralds, "This attack was foreseen. I allowed you to get this far so I may gain the one, remaining emerald I lack. With the 7 Lights of Chaos and the Nexus, I will go beyond the strength of a god! Beyond Dark Phoenix or Onslaught! Beyond the almighty Celestials! I shall rise as the sun, at the heart of this universe, and bring upon a new age! THE AGE OF APOCALYPSE!"

The immortal one takes a step back onto the central platform of his machine to absorb the energies of the Chaos Emeralds while laughing maniacally. A tremendous light suddenly burst out of the Nexus, packing enough energy to blow away the heroes if they weren't protected by Phoenix's telekinetic barrier. The entire planet shakes catastrophically from the sheer power being used to transform Apocalypse into his ultimate form. The eternal lord gains a new, menacing blue armor with shoulder pads that comes equipped with red gauntlets and boots. He still retains his blue cape, but his gray skin has turn into a blue color.

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse OST-Apocalypse Battle**

As the light of the Nexus diminishes, the heroes stare in utter shock at the newly-transformed Apocalypse enveloped in a cosmic blue aura that spells doom for them all. "Stare upon me and tremble in fear, for I have become the ULTIMATE Apocalypse!" He says, introducing himself as Ultimate Apocalypse.

Though initially shocked by his new power, Sonic scoffs it off with a sarcastic grin and a joke, "All that new power and you didn't grow a single strand of hair. Don't see what's so 'ultimate' about that."

"**Joke while you can, hedgehog! Between Apocalypse's Super Form and my Celestial-crafted Egg Golem, this is the END for you and this world!" **Eggman proclaimed.

"Normally we'd try to talk out enemies out of fighting. But in this case, we'll make an exception." Cyclops remarks, as the alliance of heroes and villains pose for one last battle that'll decide the fate of the world.

"That's good. Because I think you're going to find this fight an exception…exceptionally painful!" Apocalypse laughs evilly.

**BGM End**

**BGM-X-Men vs. Street Fighter OST-Apocalypse's Theme**

The super mutant charges cosmic-chaos energy in both hands and fires them as a large blast straight at the heroes. Ice Man glances at Weiss as he shouts, "Ice Barrier!" and combine their powers to create a large and sturdy ice shield that protected everyone from the blast. Apocalypse puts a little more energy in his blast to shatter their shield and knock most of the heroes down, but definitely didn't put them out.

"This is it! Attack him with everything we've got!" Cyclops fires numerous optic blasts in conjunction with a massive energy barrage of his teammates at the eternal one, who mockingly laughs at their efforts to hurt him since his new power makes im virtually invulnerable.

Phoenix hovers in the air and unleashes a powerful flame blast down on the immortal mutant. Apocalypse block her flames with a shield morph from his cybernetic hand and reflects it back, knocking out Jean as Beast, Rotor, Colossus, and Sabretooth are about to lunge him ferociously. "I am the rocks of the eternal shore…" He boasts, blasting Beast and Rotor away and swatting the latter two like they're flies, "Crash against me and be broken!"

"I prefer to bounce and break you!" Sonic quips, blitzing the mutant from all directions as a rapid-bouncing spinball that does nothing against his enemy, as Apocalypse teleports away from his latest bounce and blasts the hedgehog next to Sally, who was busy fighting the Egg Golem.

"Eggman we can handle, but it's becoming _painfully _obvious we don't stand a chance against Apocalypse. We need a new tactic." Sally stated.

"Don't worry, Sal, I'm all over it. It's simple. We need to fight fire with fire." Sonic replies with an idea in mind.

"Are you suggesting…" The Acorn Princess seem to understand what his reckless plan could be.

Sonic nods, "Uh-huh! Phoenix, follow me!" He speeds off, with Jean flying towards him as they make their way to the Nexus to enact the hedgehog's plan to defeat Apocalypse.

"**Oh no you don't!" **The Egg Golem surprises the duo with a powerful punch that knocks them away from the machine. The heroic duo quickly recovers as it looks like they must deal with Eggman before they could access the Nexus.

Meanwhile, Apocalypse turns his fist into a spiked mace and swings it around to knock away his annoying adversaries like Wolverine and Magneto. He clashes eye blasts with Cyclops and almost overpowers him if he wasn't staggered by a powerful flaming punch that came from Yang, after she and Blake used their Bumblebee technique against him.

"Apocalypse! Me and the girls have a score to settle with you!" Yang glares at the immortal mutant, as Team RWBY stand side-by-side together ready to defeat their former master.

"You DARE go against your master! BLASPHEMERS!" An irritated Apocalypse turns his fists into energy blades and then vanishes, striking the girls with invisible slashes that knock down Blake and Yang, but only pushed back Ruby and Weiss.

"We aren't your 'Horsemen' anymore!" Weiss uses an enhanced glyph to summon a giant ice serpentine dragon that wraps itself tight onto Apocalypse.

Ruby quickly shifts into her Semblance and moves at light speed, hitting the entrapped mutant with a flurry of dash attacks from all directions using her soul-harming scythe that seem to harm him, "But since we were your Horsemen, we still have the mutant powers and upgrades you gave us! Your body may be immortal, but your soul is still vulnerable to my soul-cutting Crescent Rose!"

"You presume to attempt to destroy ME?! Children!" Apocalypse endures her relentless assault until he burst with immense energy that shatters the ice dragon holding him in place and sending Ruby flying through the air. He quickly uses his telekinesis to grab her and violently throw her onto Weiss, causing the duo to collide with the rest of their teammates. The eternal mutant then grows twice his size, looming his large shadow over the girls, "You shall PAY for your hubris! RIGHT NOOWWWWW!" He shouts, morphing his right hand into an energy cannon pointing directly at them.

"Then take your best shot while we mop the floor with you!" Rogue quips, as she and Bunnie suddenly appear with a double flying punch that slightly staggers the monster away from the girls.

"You'll never win, Apocalypse! Not while we're still here!" Bunnie remarked.

"Never win? Insects!" Apocalypse laughs at them.

"The world won't stomach your evil forever!" Blake told the super mutant.

"Evil? I am not malevolent. I simply am! Which soon will be more than I can say for you!" He claims, using his energy fists to smash the ground and erupt columns of energy that spread and blast away his enemies.

Meanwhile nearby, the Egg Golem throws a heavy punch straight at Phoenix, but she manages to catch it with her telekinesis. **"I know what you're trying to pull, and I won't allow it!" **Eggman said, knowing the heroes plan to use the Nexus against them.

With Phoenix holding his arm, Sonic runs along it and almost topples the mech with a powerful spin dash. "We're not asking for your permission, egghead." He quipped.

Eggman growls, regaining his mech's balance and prepares to attack Sonic and Phoenix again until he his legs were frozen by Iceman and was struck by a powerful lightning blast from Storm. Sonic turn around to see the two mutants coming to his aid alongside Knuckles, Nightcrawler, Mystique, and Amy.

"We can hold off Eggman! Do what you gotta do, Sonic!" Amy said to her love interest.

"And what _exactly _are we gonna do?" A confused Phoenix asks the blue hedgehog, as the duo run to the central platform of the Nexus.

"We're gonna use the Nexus ourselves and gain a _sweet _power boost to beat Apocalypse for good." Sonic briefs her on his plan to defeat the eternal one.

"Are you sure I can handle that much power? It's already a struggle controlling the Phoenix Force. What if I lose control of the emeralds and that extra power unleashes Dark Phoenix?" Jean replies, fearing she might lose control and become the ultimate bringer of destruction that'll doom everyone.

"Don't sweat it, Jean. We'll just use the light of the emeralds like Apocalypse intended. As long as you believe in your friends as they believe in you, everything will turn out fine." Sonic smiles at the worried telepath, completely confident in her she has what it takes to control the emeralds.

Jean takes a sweet moment to look at her friends fighting bravely against their enemies. She stares at Cyclops unleashing everything he has against Ultimate Apocalypse and smiles, as she would want to do everything to protect her lover. She looks back at Sonic with a confident and calm expression on her face, "Okay. Let's do it."

"That's the spirit!" Sonic smiled, as the duo stand in the device and close their eyes to calmly absorb the supercharged energy of the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile with Apocalypse, the super mutant easily withstands a powerful Magnetic Shockwave from Magneto before summoning a shadowy hand from the ground to swat him away from a distance. Blake tries to overwhelm him with a relentless barrage of slashes from her clones, only for all of them to get blasted away by a burst of energy. "You are no longer fit to survive, faunus!" He almost fires his arm cannon at Blake if Wolverine didn't stab him outta nowhere. Apocalypse snarls, grabbing Logan's head and ruthlessly throwing him onto Ruby who was about to attack next. Yang and Raven double-team the super mutant, unleashing an onslaught of coordinated attacks between mother and daughter, which does push him back a bit until cannon turrets appear from his top shoulders and unleash a fireball barrage that blast them away. He then leans back, transforming his fist into a giant drill and charges at them, only for Juggernaut to suddenly appear and grab his drill before he could kill them.

"The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection." Apocalypse unleashes a powerful punch onto Juggernaut, knocking him out with a single blow. "Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits...on the other side of apocalypse."

**BGM End**

Apocalypse charges up another energy blast, intending to kill Wolverine, Juggernaut, Raven, and Team RWBY with this next attack. But out of nowhere, he was hit by a golden spin attack that was immediately followed up with a powerful golden blast of flames that really hurt him and his ego. "Who was foolish enough to attack Apocalypse this time?!" He angrily looks at the two beings responsible, but when he turned to the Nexus, his face went from an angry scowl to a surprised expression, "WHAT?!"

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Super Sonic**

"Hey baldy, you wouldn't mind if we used your machine to kick your butt?" The golden Super Sonic smirks cockily at the super mutant while hovering before his Nexus.

"Your evil ends here and now, Apocalypse!" The newly-powered Super Phoenix has also transformed using the Chaos Emeralds, now wearing a white-and-golden variant of her costume while her body is enveloped in golden cosmic flames.

"Sonic and Phoenix went Super using the Nexus!" A joyful Tails remarked.

"Awesome!" Ruby happily remarks with a smile.

"Oh my…Jean, you're in control, right?" Cyclops worriedly asks his super-powered wife.

"Most definitely. I'm in full control of my power. The only one who should be worried is Apocalypse. Let's see you face the fury of Light Phoenix!" Light Phoenix declared.

"Light Phoenix?" Xavier remarks in awe at the polar opposite of the all-mighty Dark Phoenix.

"Oh my stars and garters…Phoenix Force multiplied by the Celestial-enhanced Chaos Emeralds equals…" Beast also remarks in awe of her immense power-up.

"Game over, Apocalypse!" Knuckles smiles while fist-pumping ecstatically.

"**Oh COME ON! That must be against the rules!" **Eggman remarks in absolute terror, as now the villains must deal with a super-powered hedgehog and Phoenix Force.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Generations OST-Vs. Perfect Chaos (Open Your Heart)**

Ultimate Apocalypse is extremely livid that his own machine is being used against him by the mutant avatar of the Phoenix Force and a simple blue hedgehog, "I FORBID YOU FROM USING THAT MACHINE!" He unleashes a humongous energy beam at the super duo, only for Light Phoenix to effortlessly block it with a telekinetic barrier without moving much of a finger.

"Too bad. We already used it." Super Sonic vanishes from sight and suddenly appears before the super mutant and unleashes a flurry of attacks before kicking him straight through the ceiling of his pyramid outside. "We got Apocalypse! All of you handle Eggman!" He commands, powering up his golden aura before he and Phoenix chases their foe outside.

"You heard him! Converge on the Egg Golem!" Sally commandingly points her finger as the other heroes engage the massive mech from all angles, much to Eggman's increasing annoyance.

"**Miserable pests! Perhaps I should use the Nexus myself!" **The Egg Golem reaches for the Nexus to gain more power, only for Colossus to appear and grab his giant hand with all his might.

"Not today, doctor!" Colossus remarks, using his steel strength to push the giant robot away from the machine.

We need to disable the Nexus before anyone else could abuse its power." Beast recommends, as the hairy mutants turn to Team RWBY, "Team RWBY, do you remember any weakpoint we can exploit regarding the Nexus?"

"There should be two generators connected from different rooms. We'll go destroy them!" Blake replied.

The Huntresses split up with their partners as they rush to destroy the generators powering the Nexus. Ruby and Weiss follow the cables into a room that houses one of the generators. They quickly dispatch the Infinites and Badniks guarding the device and work together to slice the generator open, disabling it. At the same time, Blake and Yang raid another room with a generator and more guards. Blake swiftly slices up the guards and leaves an opening for Yang to leap towards the second generator and destroy it with a powerful punch.

With all the generators destroyed, the Nexus is disabled and is unable to power up anyone else. "They did it! The Nexus is disabled!" Beast remarked.

"Now the only thing left to do is fight and win!" Sally states, as she joins the blue scientist in the all-out assault against the Egg Golem.

* * *

**With Super Sonic and Light Phoenix…**

The climatic showdown between the ultimate super users is taking place in the chaotic skies above Egyptia. Light Phoenix fires a plethora of cosmically-charged fireballs at Ultimate Apocalypse, who deflects most of them with one smiling hand until he was suddenly blitz by Super Sonic's boost. "On second thought, I am glad you had the courage to use my machine, so I may have a worthy opponent to _crush_ before conquering this world." Apocalypse grinned.

"We're gonna give you more than what you bargained for!" Sonic taunts, launching a powerful spin attack that was effortlessly caught by the villain's hand and was soon blasted away.

Meanwhile, Jean uses her enhanced telekinetic powers to grab asteroids from space and hurl them from orbit. They all pierce down the heavens as flaming meteors aimed only at Apocalypse, hitting him with enough force that would crater a town. The immortal foe was knocked back by some of the meteors but managed to obliterate a few with his punches alone. "Is that all?" He taunts her, until he was sent flying through the air by a light-speed kick to the back by Sonic.

Super Sonic charges up his bio-electric aura with incredible power and blitzes towards the flunged Apocalypse, attacking him with a blurry flurry of strikes. "Ah ha! I'm only in my Super Form, but I feel stronger than I am in my Hyper State! Your machine is really something!" Sonic states with a grin, as the super hedgehog rudely bounces off his face.

"You are quite welcome! Another testament to your strength." Apocalypse replies, as the super mutant blocks his drilling spin dash with his shield-hand, "I have been watching you. Testing you. I was originally going to make _you _as one of my Horseman, but circumstances forced me to recruit those Huntresses as suitable replacements." He states, deflecting the hedgehog away back to Phoenix.

"Heh. Would've been a huge mistake. I'm harder to control than Dark Phoenix." Sonic joked.

"I won't argue with you there." Jean quips with a grin.

Light Phoenix charges her aura, as she gains cosmic fire wings on her back to tell everyone she's becoming serious. She unleashes an explosive barrage of fireballs that pushes Apocalypse back far through the clouds, despite him pulling up a sturdy energy barrier. She obliterates that barrier of his by summoning a gigantic, swirling vortex of golden energy beneath him, as Super Sonic flies the cosmic tornado and increases its power with his own speed, "Super Phoenix Wind!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Apocalypse screams in pain while being overpowered by his enemies. He then roars in anger, unleashing a burst of energy that disperse the fiery tornado as he grows into the size of a giant and ruthlessly punches Super Sonic out of his sight. Super Phoenix dodges his blazing attacks while flying around his giant body barraging him with everything she has until she was momentarily blasted out of the sky. Before Apocalypse could attack her again, he was suddenly under rapid-fire assault from all angles thanks to a returning Super Sonic using his Light Speed Attack.

"Y'know, I wasn't a big fan when you took away my friends' freedom and turned them into your slaves. You say only the strong are fit to live in the world, but that's not true. Those 'weak' people you want to wipe out are not weak at all. They inspire us to keep fighting with everything we have and thensome! And we're gonna use that strength to put you down!" Super Sonic argues with the mutant's philosophy about the strong, as he ricochets off of his giant forehead and gives room for Phoenix to unleash her powerful attack. She has been hovering above the clouds forming a humongous energy sphere that resembles the sun circled by several golden spheres. Apocalypse is stun with horrified shock as Jean hurls the giant sphere at him, consuming him into its cosmic fury as it erupts into a volcanic explosion in the sky.

Phoenix teleports next to Sonic as they wait patiently for the smoke to clear. "Ready to call it quits?" She asks the immortal mutant, as it doesn't take a telepath to know he's not defeated just yet.

Suddenly, a burst of energy disperses the smoke as Ultimate Apocalypse can be seen at the center, back in his normal size and incredibly enraged by his enemies' attempts to defeat him, "I AM THE APOCALYPSE! This is MY age, and I will neither allow a mutant OR a mobian to stop me from completing my destiny!"

"The Age of Apocalypse is never gonna happen, buddy! This is the Age of Freedom, and we're not gonna allow you to tamper with it anymore!" Super Sonic states, as the duo confront the mutant one more time.

* * *

**Back inside the pyramid…**

"**Give it up! There's nothing you could do to stop me!" **Eggman proclaims, despite his Egg Golem degrading in quality from fighting so many powerful heroes at once as it's only a matter of time until it's destroyed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Yang quipped.

"One double fastball special, coming right up!" Colossus grabs her and Knuckles and spins in place for a moment before hurling each of them at the mech's head, which they slowly crack with a barrage of punches.

"**Get off of me!" **Eggman screamed.

While Knuckles and Yang are pummeling the head, Wolverine is repeatedly stabbing the mech's back while Sabretooth does the same on the chest. Cyclops weakens one of its legs with his optic blasts before Juggernaut furiously tackles it down, forcing the mech to kneel on one knee. Iceman freezes the other leg for Raven to slash repeatedly before Psylocke cleaves it completely with her large psi-blade.

With both of its legs useless, the large Egg Golem is about to topple on top of Shadowcat and Ruby, as they're about to enact their little attack. "Grab hold!" Ruby says to her, as Kitty holds on tight to her body. Ruby uses her Semblance to fly towards the falling Egg Golem, and as they get closer, Shadowcat uses her power to phase themselves through the mech and disrupt the mech's systems.

"**No! Not again! The controls won't respond!" **Eggman shouts, as his mech slowly explodes from the inside out. Knowing he has been beaten, he ejects himself from the head of the golem and tries to fly away, that is if his Egg Mobile wasn't caught by Magneto's magnetic force.

"Let me help with your escape." Magneto calmly said, reeling back his hand before thrusting it outward to the broken ceiling, sending the Egg Mobile flying out of the pyramid while Eggman screams for his life.

"Eggman is beaten! Eggman is beaten!" Sally informs everyone.

"All that's left is Apocalypse!" Cyclops states, as the heroes stand together and look to the broken ceiling to watch the final battle in the sky, praying for Sonic and Jean's victory.

In the sky, Apocalypse hurls a mighty energy punch that blasts Super Sonic through the air until he was caught by Phoenix's telekinetic force. "You alright?" Jean asks him.

"I'm fine. This guy's pretty tough, but I ain't givin' up yet!" He replies, panting exhaustedly for a moment while tending to his minor bruise.

Apocalypse chuckles cockily and dashes at inhuman speeds towards his worthy adversaries, as they put themselves on the defensives. But strangely enough, just as he was about to attack them, his body starts painfully discharging energy that he's having trouble putting in check, "What's this…?! AH! What's happening to me?!"

"Uhhh…okay. Are you doing this, Jean?" Sonic asks her with a confused look.

"No." Phoenix replies, just as confused as him as to why Apocalypse is suddenly losing control of his own power.

"That's strange. Apocalypse is losing control of the power he absorbed from the Nexus." Beast remarks from the pyramid with an intrigued look.

"Is it because we destroyed the generators?" Ruby replied.

"I don't believe so. Destroying the generators simply disabled his machine from being used again. This is different. Nonetheless, he has become vulnerable. This might be our only chance to defeat him!" Beast responded.

"Sonic, Jean, this is your chance! FINISH HIM!" Cyclops shouted at them to defeat Apocalypse while he's vulnerable.

"You heard Cyke. Let's do this, Jean!" Super Sonic declared.

"Way ahead of you!" Light Phoenix responded.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Colors DS OST-Final Boss Part 2**

The Super Duo charge up their golden auras as they blast off higher into the sky until they near space itself. Sonic hovers calmly before Jean, as she summons the full power of the Phoenix Force in the shape of a large golden phoenix flapping its majestic wings to clear the darkness. Sonic starts revving up a Spin Dash as Jean charges up his power with the Phoenix Force itself, greatly enhancing his power for the final blow. Apocalypse manages to regain control of his power in time to see his enemies about to launch their ultimate attack.

"GO!" Phoenix shouts, unleashing the Super Phoenix Spin Dash as it rockets down from the heavens straight for Apocalypse.

"APOCALYPSE!" Sonic yelled while being launched as a large energy blast enveloped in a fiery phoenix aura.

Strangely, Ultimate Apocalypse smiles with glad to be fighting such a worthy opponent like Sonic the Hedgehog as he is looking forward to this final clash, "Incredible! Show me your full strength! The strength of the STRONGEST HEDGEHOG!" as he quickly charges his blue aura to the max and charges at the hedgehog.

The two warriors charge at each other with everything they've got at cosmic speeds, while everyone watches wondering who will win this final clash. Apocalypse collides his full-powered punch against Sonic's Phoenix Force-charged Spin Dash, but the hedgehog's attack was more effective as it pushes the mutant back painfully. Apocalypse goes for another punch, but Sonic swiftly dodges it and strikes him with an explosive overhead axe kick that rockets the immortal mutant back to the bottom of his pyramid, causing him to crash through his depowered Nexus.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Annihilation**

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Apocalypse screams in complete pain while entangled in the cables of his Nexus. He loses his Super Form as he loses complete control of his own power. The energy he absorbed from the emeralds is discharging violently out of his body as it tears his machine apart and causes his pyramid to start collapsing on top of him, "NOOO! THE POWER! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! MY DESTINY! I HAD THE ULTIMATE POWER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO RULE THIS WORLD! HOW COULD I HAVE LOSE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Light beams out of his eyes and mouth as it looks like he's about to explode. The Nexus collapse on top of him while the ceiling start to bury him and everything around him to never to be seen again. Super Sonic and Light Phoenix quickly appear before their friends to get them to safety before the pyramid collapses on them too. "We're getting out of here!" Phoenix states, using her enhanced powers to teleport the heroes out of the collapsing pyramid.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Outside the Ruins of Apocalypse's Pyramid…**

**BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Ending A**

A beautiful light shines through the dark clouds in the sky above Egyptia, casting away the darkness left by Apocalypse's conquest. The High Lord has been defeated, buried deep in the ruins of his own tomb, trapped by his own energy within the Nexus, and hopefully never to be seen again. With the world saved, Sonic and Phoenix depower from their super forms as it's time for the disbandment of their little alliance.

Mystique called in a jet to come pick up the Brotherhood in the desert now that Apocalypse has been defeated. Before the leave, the Brotherhood stand on one side while the X-Men, Freedom Fighters, Raven Branwen and Team RWBY stand on the other side as they are once again enemies.

"Everyone is safe and Apocalypse is defeated, Erik." Xavier said to his old friend.

"Defeated, yes. But not destroyed." Magneto stated.

"True. But we'll be prepared should he ever return." Xavier replied confidently, optimistic that they'll be able to defeat Apocalypse in case he returns.

"Ever the optimist, eh, Charles?" Magneto remarked.

"And why not? Look what we accomplished together. Imagine the good we could continue to achieve." Xavier said, trying to convince the Brotherhood to turn over a new leaf and continue working as heroes and not terrorists.

Unfortunately, this epic team-up hasn't convinced them in the slightest as the Brotherhood prepare to leave with their jet as enemies to the X-Men and their allies. "Give up your childish dreams. One day soon they could be your undoing." Magneto warns his old buddy.

"Never, Erik. The world needs dreamers to give it a soul." Xavier argued.

"And it needs realists to keep it alive." Magneto remarked, before leaving on his jet with his evil Brotherhood of Mutants, never to be seen again until they cause trouble.

"That guy's stubborn." Sonic quipped.

"Professor, Magneto's a lost cause. Why waste time on him?" Wolverine asks him, as the heroes walk to the Sky Patrol so they could leave the desert as well.

"There were a dozen times Erik could have handed us over to Apocalypse in exchange for the safety of his nation…but he didn't. And that proves there is hope for even the hardest of hearts." Xavier said with some wisdom that got the likes of Wolverine and Blake pondering while he enters the ship.

Sonic ponders Xavier's words as well and looks at Raven, as she's also an example for having a harden heart but still risked her life to save her own daughter. Raven noticed the hedgehog staring at him and responds, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He shrugs while grinning, causing an annoyed Raven to scoff before walking into the ship.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-Staff Roll**

"Thanks again for saving us, Sonic." Ruby said to him with a smile, as all of Team RWBY are eternally grateful to their friends for saving them from Apocalypse's control.

Sonic smiles and gives the girls a cheerful thumb up, "No problem! What are friends for?"

"What are we gonna do about the mutant DNA and cybernetics enhancements Apocalypse did to us?" Weiss asks, as the Huntresses are still cyberized with mutant powers.

"I'm sure Beast could turn you girls back to normal." Wolverine assures them that they'll be fix in no time, as Beast meets up with them with something that has been bothering him for a while now.

"I still don't quite understand how Apocalypse lost control of the power but Sonic and Jean didn't. The only way that could have happened is if the device had been tampered with." Beast said to his friends, wondering what could've caused Apocalypse's ultimate fall from power.

Sonic responds, "Forget about it, Beast. Eggman's machine wasn't perfect, that's all. It's not like someone woulda sabotaged it." He assures him as everyone enters the Sky Patrol.

With the world saved and Apocalypse buried, the heroes take off happily to the morning skies on the Sky Patrol, leaving Egyptia to close off another exciting adventure. What none of them saw however was a person hovering on top of an Egyptian pyramid in his little aircraft. It is none other than Dr. Eggman on his Egg Mobile, laughing maniacally as a sign that he had plotting against Apocalypse from the very beginning and that it was him who sabotaged his own machine to ensure the eternal one's downfall, "HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: And that is the end of **_**Rise of Apocalypse**_**. There's still an epilogue to write, so wait for that to conclude this story. Should be published before Valentine Day's. With this story done, I can focus all of my attention completing the **_**Battle for Remnant **_**remake while planning the next story in the Super United Heroes series, **_**Galaxy Quest**_**. Stay tuned for updates on that.**

**New Characters Description:**

**Ultimate Apocalypse**

Design: Based on his "Age of Apocalypse (comics)" attire

Description: Apocalypse's Super Form using the Chaos Emeralds. Apocalypse's ultimate goal was to supercharge the Chaos Emeralds with the Nexus to grant him godlike power and rule the world. He claims this power would be enough to defeat the Celestials but lost control thanks to Eggman sabotaging the Nexus. In this state, his natural abilities have been enhanced immensely and is virtually invulnerable.

**Super Sonic (Full Power)**

Description: An advancement of Sonic's Super Form. Thanks to the Nexus supercharging the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic was able to draw upon the maximum reserves and might of his Super Form with little energy reduction, granting him power beyond his Hyper Form and allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Ultimate Apocalypse.

**Light Phoenix**

Aliases: Super Phoenix, White Phoenix, White Phoenix of the Crown

Description: Phoenix's Super Form. Using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Jean was able to tap into the full powers of the Phoenix Force without losing control and becomes the polar opposite of her Dark Phoenix persona. With all this cosmic and chaos power flowing through her, she is perhaps the strongest in the universe and could've easily defeated Ultimate Apocalypse on her own, but purposely held back as she still fears her godlike powers.

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	16. Epilogue: Future Plans

_Epilogue: Future Plans_

**Avengers Mansion, New Vale City**

With the X-Mansion in re-construction after it was destroyed by Apocalypse, the X-Men were allowed to live in Avengers Mansion until their home is rebuilt. This mansion also has all the highly advanced science equipment needed for Beast to cure Team RWBY after their DNA was altered and corrupted when they were Apocalypse's Horsemen. Inside a medical lab, the girls are locked in stasis inside their own healing capsules that utilize Uncle Chuck's Roboticizer tech that should help reverse the Celestial Cyberization done to their bodies.

While the capsules are scanning their bodies any irregularities they might've missed, Beast approaches them with four canisters filled with a chemical antidote he manufactured with his super-genius. He inserts each antidote into their capsules, "Alright, here we go. A special batch of gaseous ISO-8/MGH for each Huntress should cleanse any abnormalities done to their DNA and revert them to normal harmlessly." Beast says to Chuck and Tails in the lab with him, while inserting the final canister into Ruby's capsule.

"Fire when ready, Tails." Uncle Chuck says to the two-tailed fox behind the controls.

"Bon appetit!" Tails presses a button on the computer terminal that fills each capsule with the antidote. In no time flat, the gas fills the capsules as they work their magic on the girls' DNA. After a moment of silence until the computer pings as a signal the process was complete, Tails turns off the machine. The gas leaves the capsules, slowly revealing Team RWBY back to their original outfits before their corruption, meaning they have been completely cured with no sign of any mutant DNA or cybernetics in their system.

"The treatment was a success!" Tails happily cheered.

The capsules open, waking up the girls as Beast and Chuck help the groggy huntresses on their feet. "Easy now." Beast calmly says to Ruby while helping her out of the capsule.

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy." She replied.

At the same time, the door opens for Sonic, Amy, Xavier, Iceman, and Storm as they enter the lab to check up on their cured friends. "How are our patients doing?" Xavier asks the recovering huntresses with a smile.

"Perfectly fine, Professor X. We're 100% Apocalypse-free. Though a part of me does miss having mutant powers." Yang replied with a grin.

"Not me. I hated having Apocalypse's blood flowing through my veins." Ruby remarks, feeling disgusted.

"How did it feel being mutants for a while?" Sonic asked.

"Ignoring the fact we were mind-controlled helping an immortal mutant to take over the world, it was _quite _the learning experience." Weiss answered. "We have a better understanding why people fear mutants so much. It's rough having incredible power and using it with the wrong crowd."

"I will admit; I did like the new codenames we were given while we were Horsemen. I might continue calling myself 'Rose Reaper' while I'm out on missions with the Avengers." Ruby replied with a smile, sticking to her Horsemen codename as her new superhero identity.

"Sunbreaker's a _hot _name. I'll stick with it." Yang quipped.

"Same with Shadow Donna. Use that name to help people instead of scare them." Blake remarks with a little smile of her own.

"How 'bout you? Sticking with 'Killer Frost'?" Iceman jokingly asks the heiress huntress.

"Zip it, Ice King." Weiss retorts with her arms crossed.

"Okay, Ice Queen." He joked.

The small smile Blake had then turns into a frown as she still feels remorseful for her actions as a Horseman of Apocalypse. "I'm still _really _sorry for all the trouble we caused you, Professor." She apologizes to him.

"It's all in the past, Blake. I sensed you and your team were fighting against Apocalypse's control the entire time and gave us the chance we needed to release you from his grasp. We were able to thwart Apocalypse's efforts from conquering this world because of your inside knowledge, and for that, you have our thanks." Xavier said with a smile to calm her heart.

Feeling better thanks to his kind words, Blake smiles and nod and responds, "Thanks, Professor. I promise to continue fighting for a better future for Humans, Mutants, and Faunus. As a Huntress and a X-Man."

"Happy to hear that." He replied.

"Good timing, 'cause tonight is Independence Day. Fireworks should be starting any minute now." Sonic smiled, reminding the girls of this special day.

"It is?" Yang remarks in shock, as she's suddenly reminded of something else she has to do at this very moment. "I gotta go. I have to go meet with someone. I'll see you guys later." She says as she rushes out of the mansion.

"Where is she running off to?" A confused Blake asked.

"Oh, I have a hunch." Amy smirks, knowing where her blonde friend is rushing to find as she has a feeling what's gonna happen with her next.

"I gotta go myself. I promised to go on a date with someone tonight." Weiss said, gathering her belongings while preparing to leave the mansion.

"I can uber you to the guy if you want. Who're you dating this time?" Sonic asks curiously, as he receives a sly smirk from the heiress making him wonder who she's dating.

* * *

**Outside Weiss' Apartment**

**BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Staff Roll**

"Hello? Weiss? It's Flash Thompson? Are you inside?" Flash Thompson has been standing outside her apartment for a while now, wearing some nice clothes while holding a flower bouquet for their first date. The former bully politely knocks on her door again waiting for her to open it, but receives no answer. Worried, he takes out his cellphone and a notecard that has her address and phone number written on it.

"This is the address Peter gave me, so I'm in the right place. Am I late or did something happen? I should probably call her." Flash taps on his phone to call his date, until he was suddenly interrupted by a burst of wind in the hallway thanks to a familiar blue blur. "Where did that wind come from?!" He remarks in surprise while looking around for the source.

"Flash!"

Hearing his name being called cause the war hero to turn to his right and see Weiss approaching him out of the blue. "There you are." Flash remarked, glad to see she's here and alright.

"Sorry I'm late. I was…occupied with work, but I managed to catch a really fast uber. Hope I didn't make you wait too long." She apologizes, a little awkwardly since she won't tell him the misadventures she had as a Horseman of Apocalypse.

"No, no. Not exactly. Was just a little worried after that whole mess with Apocalypse attacking the city." Flash replied.

"Sorry about that." Weiss apologizes with a frown, feeling a little guilty for the attack on the city.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're alright. I got these for you." Flash kindly hands her the blue bouquet, which does seem to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Flash." She said with a warm smile.

"Should we be heading out? Fireworks should be starting." He asked.

"Let me put these inside and freshen up. It's been a _long _day. You can come inside if you want." Weiss replied.

"Thank you." Flash answered.

The ice heiress unlocks the door into her apartment and walks inside with her date. Her pet Chao is happy to see her as it flies to hug her, making her chuckle with joy. She places the lovely bouquet inside a vase and fills it up with fresh water. She glances at her Chao playing around with Flash, which makes her really happy and hopeful her new relationship with the former bully would turn out better than her last break-up, _'I have a good feeling about this one. Now let's see you keep your promise, Peter.' _She mentally said, wondering what her spider-friend will do now regarding his current relationship with Yang.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Peter's Apartment…**

Peter lies on his couch exhausted, but relieved the Apocalypse crisis is over. He's watching the news that's talking about the world being saved thanks to the Freedom Fighters and the X-Men, while still wearing an arm cast for his left arm after his brutal fight with his mind-controlled girlfriend earlier.

"Finally. Things are back to normal around here, just in time for the fireworks." He says while standing up to stretch his aching back, "Whew. What a day. I'm exhausted, and I wasn't the main star for this adventure. That honor goes to Sonic and the X-Men. Hope everyone's alright, especially…"

**BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) OST-Responsibility**

Suddenly, the webbed avenger hears someone keenly trying to unlock the door into his apartment with their key. He swiftly turns around just in time to see it is Yang opening the door with a shock face upon noticing her boyfriend.

"Peter?" She softly says, rushing to his arms to hug him passionately.

"Yang. Thank god you're alright. What about Ruby and the others?" Peter asks while embracing his cured girlfriend.

"They're fine. We're all fine." She said quickly, letting go of their hug as she stare at his eyes with a worried expression on her face, "Peter, I'm so, SO sorry about everything! I didn't mean to hurt you, or bring up your uncle and Gwen like that…" She tearfully apologizes for all of her terrifying actions against Peter while she was under mind-control.

"Easy, goldilocks. Calm down. I KNOW you didn't mean any of that. I don't blame you for anything." Peter said calmly to calm her down.

"But, your arm…"

"Will be completely healed by tomorrow morning. I'm just glad you and everyone else came home safely." He politely cuts her off.

"How can you be so forgiving? I nearly _killed _you and almost helped Apocalypse take over the world. What if something like this happens again and I can't…I can't control myself." Yang frowns sadly with a somber voice.

Peter gently puts his hands on her shoulders to comfort her and speaks to her with a sincere, calm voice, "Listen. Everything will be alright from now on. You don't have _anything _to worry about as long as we're together. I felt it during our fight you were holding back and left me alive to give us a chance to save you and the others, otherwise Apocalypse would've gotten the Chaos Emerald and rule the world already. Your strong will helped save the world. You were fighting against his control with all your might. I've never met anyone as strong or as amazing as you, and I _know_ amazing."

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Live Life**

A small smile forms on her face as she's starting to feel a little better about herself now, "I don't reign supreme in just my dreams." She joked. "Thanks. For still believing in me. But there's still something that's been bothering me. You said during our fight you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" She asks him curiously.

A small, unnoticeable blush appears on his cheeks while scratching them nervously, "Oh, right. Was kinda hoping you forgot to make this less awkward." He jokes while reaching into his pocket to take out a particular item. "Wanted to do this before the _apocalypse_ happened, but I was a little unsure at the time. But after surviving the apocalypse, I've never been more sure in my life. Which is _why_…" He bends down on one knee and takes her hand.

"Peter, what are you…you're not…?" She remarks in soft surprise.

The brave spider-hero takes out the ring he has been keeping for this one, specific occasion and shows it to her with a warm smile, "Yang, will you marry me?"

No other words were spoken after that special question. Yang gasps in utter surprise, then smile as tears stream down her face and kneels down with him. She embraces him with a hug before they share a passionate long kiss, which silently confirms their engagement.

Unknown to the engaging couple, a black bird has been spying on them from outside their window. The mysterious bird seems pleased before flying high to the sky. But before leaving, they hover in the air for a moment after spotting Sonic the Hedgehog standing on the rooftop of Peter's apartment. They exchange silent stares as if they're communicating with each other through their minds. Sonic smiles at the bird, as he instantly figures out his two best friends are now engaged, but also knows that bird is none other than Raven Branwen. Raven turns around and flies into the night with a calm heart that has changed with a new perspective in life. Sonic watches her fly away until a plethora of fireworks brighten the night with their colorful beauty. The hedgehog smiles fondly while watching the fireworks that has his sarcastic grinning face and the symbol of "X" light up in the sky, as the city's way of saying thanks to the Freedom Fighters and X-Men for saving the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile…at Eggman's Secret Base**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-** **E.G.G.M.A.N. [Doc. Robeatnic Mix]**

Orbot and Cubot were hanging out in a large hanger deep beneath the base until they heard the sound of an elevator descending into the room, and immediately walking out of it is their mustached master, Dr. Eggman. **"Greetings, boss. From the looks of it, it would seem Apocalypse has been soundly defeated and you are no longer doing his dirty work." **Orbot sassily greets his master.

"All thanks to my _brilliant _planning! I gained enough of that egotistical mutant's trust so he wouldn't suspect a thing. I had been plotting against him the entire time, sabotaging his precious Nexus so it would BACKFIRE against him. No one will be hearing from him anytime soon." Eggman boasted, confirming that he played a secret role in Apocalypse's defeat. "Were you able to acquire the vessel while everyone was stupidly occupied?" He asks his lackeys.

"**Without a hitch, sir. We were able to procure Apocalypse's Celestial Ship, as you can see for yourself." **Orbot gestures his hand to the gigantic alien ship sitting idly inside the hanger while being worked on by Badniks.

"Excellent! With the blood samples I procured from the mess Apocalypse left on the ground after his fight with Sonic, I will gain FULL access to his Celestial Ship!" Eggman chuckles evilly. "What a _fool _that immortal moron was. Teaching me how to utilize his Celestial technology. He had underestimated MY strength. Never again will anyone underestimate Dr. Eggman's ingenuity! But he did inspire me on some neat ideas. Start converting the Celestial Ship to the _ultimate _orbital battle station that will help me travel the universe, which will help me locate the _ancient cosmic artifact_ that will help me _conquer _it." The villainous villain said ominously, as the mad doctor projects a small hologram on his hand that depicts a "mysterious black mirror" that's seemingly hidden somewhere in the universe that, if found, could bring ruin to the cosmos.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Screen: Select**

**KFX Here: It's close to Valentine Day's (by the time this was published), so I thought it'd be the perfect time for the proposal. But that's a subplot for another day as the "Celestial Trilogy" continues into **_**Galaxy Quest**_**. Dr. Eggman will be the main antagonist searching for a "mysterious cosmic mirror" in space. The Guardians of the Galaxy are planned to be the next group of heroes Sonic the Hedgehog will team up in order to save the universe.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your final thoughts on **_**Rise of Apocalypse**_**? Like? Dislike? Favorite moment?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


End file.
